Give Yourself To Me : Peter x Edmund
by Jannasaur
Summary: Edmund loses his way one night and unexpectedly stumbles upon an old theatre in the abandoned downtown area; inside he encounters a beautiful young man only to find that the secrets of this old building will unlock a dark, dark secret which will lead to a deadly outcome. Rated M for boyxboy, read inside for more info
1. The Abandoned Theatre

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), SODOMY AND INCEST. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

Author: Jannasaur

Genre(s): Supernatural / Romance

Fandom: The Chronicles Of Narnia Characters (pairing): Peter Pevensie x Edmund Pevensie

Summary:  
>Edmund loses his way one night and unexpectedly stumbles upon an old theatre in the abandoned downtown area; inside he encounters a beautiful young man only to find that the secrets of this old building will unlock a dark, dark secret which will lead to a deadly outcome.<p>

Rated M for: Peter/Edmund, Male/Male, Slash, Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Pevensiecest, Incest, Lemons (Sex), Smut, Bondage, Blood play, and Vampires, as well as references to Religion.

Disclaimer; I don't own The Chronicles Of Narnia, nor its characters. All rights belong to C. S. Lewis© I make no money from this.

**WARNING; MATURE ADULT CONTENT. CONTAINS; LEMONS (SEX), YAOI (MALE/MALE), SODOMY AND INCEST. BE AWARE THAT THIS IS A SEXUALLY DETAILED FAN STORY.**

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter one: The Abandoned Theatre

* * *

><p>Running through dark and damp streets of the City, Edmund's slender legs carried him as fast and as far as possible; attempting to escape the hands of the men who had pulled him into one of the secluded alley-ways as he was on his way home. His panting breathes were ragged and locks of his black bangs clung to his forehead; damp with sweat. They had dirty hands those men - as they grabbed Edmund's lithe body, pressing him against the hard brick-wall, running those filthy palms down his waist and hips, stealing kisses with their chapped, alcohol stained lips. Edmund could still feel their skin against his, replaying the images in his mind as they pinned him against the wall and attempted to rape him.<p>

"_Those filthy, disgusting, vile men_!" Edmund thought to himself, his footsteps slowing down as soon as he felt safer, now far from the gang of men that he had been lucky to escape from. But as he slowly walked through the dark and deafening silence of the street he was now in, Edmund began to wonder where he was. "_I guess I was so caught up in getting away from those pigs, that I have now lost my way_."

He was lost, and the worst part was, the street was so empty he feared he wouldn't be able to find someone and ask for directions to the nearest station. By now, Edmund had begun to feel cold; his bones trembling from the large gales of cold wind that gusted past him. He had his large coat and jumper torn off him when he was pulled into the darkness of the alley-way by the strange men. But walking through the streets, Edmund could hear the faint sound of what sounded like loud rock music. His eyes widened at the sudden sound of life! And he leapt through pools of light and wet puddles on the ground, following the sound of the music and melody wavering through the cold, night air.

Slowly, Edmund found the building the music was coming from – It was a large building – Dark and eerie. If Edmund couldn't hear the music vibrating from within the building, he would have thought it was just an abandoned Theatre. The brick walls were dirty and wet from the rain, some windows were boarded up and others were both cracked and covered in dust with thick curtains blocking the view from inside. There was a small stair-case leading up to a set of double black doors.

As he walked up the metal staircase leading to the only doors not boarded up with planks of wood, a feeling of regret and fear struck Edmund. But Edmund told himself that the building had people in it, and if he ever had any hope of getting back home he'd have to go inside and ask someone for directions.

If the place was full of life and people, then surely he could find one person who'd give him directions. Taking a deep breath, Edmund reached a hand out to the large knob-handle on just one of the black doors. He wrapped his fingers around the knob and turned it, using up quite a bit of strength as he pushed it open. Edmund opened the door wide, and what he saw inside was not what he had expected at all!

The entrance into the building led him down a staircase made of nothing but stone. It was dark and colder than it was outside as he slowly stepped down each step; he knew he couldn't trust a stair-case made out of stone after he had been running outside in the rain with wet shoes on. On either side of him were candles hanging on the stone wall, lighting his way down the narrow stair-case. Edmund glanced up at the door, making sure that he had left it slightly open in-case he wasn't able to get back out if no-one would bother helping.

The loud music and bass continued to reverberate through the building, pounding through Edmund's person as he slowly crept down the steps, his fingers slowly trailing behind him as he gently ran his hands down the stone walls of the passage.

Nearing another large oak door – Edmund felt a twinge of danger flood throughout his being, and his brain told him to turn back and close the double-doors behind him! But his body told him to open the new door as he reached his hand out again to turn yet another door-knob...

It felt as though time had slowed down as Edmund turned the brass knob slowly – his heart racing erratically in his chest, his palms suddenly feeling very warm and damp with tension, excitement and fear running through his veins. Edmund's heart leapt into the back of his throat, feeling its strong thuds beating wildly up to his brain. "_I have to see if anyone is in here_!" Edmund told himself, pushing the door open, "_If I don't go in and look, how will I ever know_!" After winning the battle in his mind with his conscious, Edmund creaked the door open a little wider until it was fully open, revealing a crowded sea of people and flashing neon lights sweeping over the crowd as they danced and jumped around to the music pounding against the walls of the room.

It was a lot smaller than Edmund had expected, but then again, the fact that so many people occupied the building was perhaps why it looked like the room was over-flowing with the dancers. Edmund was actually quite amazed at how filled the room was. There was a stage, in the corner of the room, with candles on chandeliers hanging above a band performing. It was a full-set band – 2 guitarists, a keyboardist, a vocalist and a drummer behind them. He was sitting at a very large drum-kit with the word; 'Entwine' painted on it. The singer's powerful voice echoing through Edmund's ears;

_"I surrender... I kneel down I'm dying to find a reason to hold on."_

Far in the distance, past the sea of people and the band's stage; was a small bar and lounge area with a small group of people. Edmund decided it would be better if he could get to the back and ask someone who wasn't jumping up and down to the energetic music and get some help. He stepped into the hot room and closed the door behind him, slowly making his way past the crowd, pushing past dancers and a few people standing around just making-out.

Edmund's brows furrowed together as he got to the edge and struggled out the dancers. Sighing, he managed to pull himself out of the crowd and stumbled slowly to the bar. The whole room was made of stone walls, with only a few lines of wall-paper still up on its walls. Behind the bar stood a woman, tall and slim with a pair of striking red lips. It took a while before Edmund could muster up the courage to speak.

"Excuse me, but if you wouldn't mind, can I ask if you know the directions to the nearest train station?" He asked rather timidly, "You see, I was making my way back home, when I took a wrong turn and found myself lost! So you can see why I might need a bit of help in finding the closest train station in this area." He ended with a nervous laugh.

The bar-tender didn't laugh, nor did she smile; only keeping a neutral look on her beautiful face.

Edmund leant a bit further over the counter of the bar, worried that the woman was unable to hear him and asked again, raising his voice, "I say, do you know if there is a train station close by?"

But as he had leant in closer and spoke, the woman's emotionless face suddenly froze and her eyes widened. Edmund furrowed his brows in confusion at the woman's sudden change in facial-expression; her nostrils flared and her full-red lips parted as she placed her hands against the cool counter of the bar, as if preparing herself to pounce on innocent prey. And as her body drew closer to Edmunds, her lips parting further to flash a set of perfect white teeth, a large hand pressed itself to Edmund's chest, pushing him back from the pale woman.

A tall, built and strong frame stood in-between Edmund and the woman. Edmund couldn't see the man's face, but by the pressure upon his chest as he was held away and the shriek of the woman who faced the man, he could imagine a powerful and intimidating looking man; the kind of man who you dare make eye-contact, in fear of provoking him with a simple glance.

The man slowly turned around to face Edmund, and to his amazement, the man was nothing he had imagined from the look of his back. For the man did not look as old as he had imagined, instead the man looked young, very young indeed.

He had gentle features, a strong jaw-line, full and pouty lips and intriguing blue eyes. The young man smiled down at Edmund, who was only a few inches shorter.

"Good evening. May I ask for your name?" said the man.

"Urm, of course," Edmund replied, "my name is Edmund."

The man's smile widened at Edmund's shaky reply and held out a hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Edmund. My name is Peter."

Edmund took the man's hand into his and shook it firmly.

As they shook hands, the man's eyes travelled down Edmund's cold and slightly dirty and damp body.

"I do say, you look as if you have been in a bit of bother," Peter said, the smile falling from his delicate plump lips. "Why don't you sit over here with me and have a drink." This wasn't a suggestion, it was a demand. Edmund politely nodded and allowed the man to take his hand and lead him over to a corner in the room with a set of chairs that sat around a dark oak table. At the table sat a group of people. Edmund couldn't help but gape at their beauty. For each and every one of them had an intense beauty and elegance to their faces – Full and dark lips, smouldering eyes, strong facial structure and thick, sleek hair.

Peter pulled Edmund closely behind him, taking him to the very end of the table where an empty seat (more like a throne) sat. He stopped and ordered for someone to bring another chair and placed it close to the throne-like seat. He clasped his hands around Edmund's slender shoulders and pushed him down on the seat next to the larger one. He smiled at Edmund mischievously and sat himself into the larger seat.

Peter gazed at Edmund for a few moments, making it extremely uncomfortable for him as the whole table had been staring at him as soon as he walked up to the table, hand-in-hand with the young man he now knew to be, Peter.

"I say, Peter," A smooth and silky voice spoke, arousing Edmund's attention. "But who is this fine man you have invited to our table?" A young woman said. Her face was pale and beautiful, with sleek, thick dark-brown locks of hair falling down either side of her gentle face. She smiled a devilish smile, curving her plump, dark-red lips. Her almond eyes were locked on Edmund, as if she were planning an evil scheme in the back of her mind, making Edmund feel even more uncomfortable. (Though he wouldn't show it)

Peter grinned, turned to look the young woman in the eye and replied, (quite cheerfully) "His name is Edmund, my dear Susan. I saw him at the bar and thought he could do with a **drink**." There was something about the way Peter said this that caused the skin on Edmund's arm to turn to goose-flesh.

The woman and others at the table chuckled along with Peter.

"Then we must find something for this boy here, Edmund, to drink!" A smaller girl exclaimed, who was in a seat next to Edmund's.

"I agree!" added Susan.

"Of course Lucy," Peter nodded at the girl; Lucy, sitting on his left-hand side. "Susan," he said turning to his right where Susan sat. "Ask to have a goblet, and a bottle of our finest fetched this very moment."

Susan nodded with a smirk and stood up to whisper into a man's ear that stood in the corner like a butler.

Next to him, Edmund could feel the young girl; Lucy's eyes staring at him. He turned to meet with her friendly gaze, making him feel a great deal better. She was smiling at him, a cheesy and sweet grin curving her delicate little lips. Unlike Susan, who held striking beauty, Lucy had a more innocent and sweeter look to her, which Edmund found to be less intimidating...

As Susan sat at the table again, all three pairs of eyes were set upon Edmund. "So Edmund," Peter said casually, taking the goblet and bottle given to him. "How did you happen to get here?"

"Oh," Edmund replied, watching the thick burgundy liquid flow heavily into the base of the goblet. "I was in a bit of bother earlier, and as I was getting away from it, I took a wrong turn and found myself lost in the streets... But after walking around for a bit, I suddenly heard music and it led me here."

Edmund's blunt explanation seemed to draw all three's interest.

"Oh my, a bit of bother you say?" Lucy gasped, "What sort of bother were you in?"

Her sudden look of sincere worry caused a twinge of comfort sweep over his being. "Uhm it's nothing. I'd rather not talk about it..." Edmund murmured, looking down at his hands gripping to his knees.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Susan asked, and to Edmund seemed rather rude since they had just met.

Peter sensed this and quite coldly, replied for Edmund, "If he does not wish to speak of it, then do not push him, Susan!"

Susan was offended by Peter's words and decided to scowl instead of talking back to him.

Edmund gathered that Peter held some form of higher status above the others at the table. Around him, bubbled an aura of power and magnificence.

"I apologize on behalf of my sisters Edmund; do forgive them for their rudeness. It is not often we find many..." Peter paused, his eyes staring at the pale flesh exposed due to Edmund's un-buttoned shirt. (His shirt wasn't entirely un-buttoned, only a few buttons at the top exposed his collar bones) "...guests, or strange people passing by into our side of town."

"Strange people?" Edmund asked, feeling confused.

Peter's lips formed a slanting smile, as one corner of his lips curved, giving a cheeky look to his elegant face. "I apologize," He pushed the un-touched goblet to Edmund across the table, "what I mean by strange is; well it's hard to explain to you. But we don't have many people in here. We have to go out if we want to find people. Never have we had any come to us!" Peter laughed darkly at the last sentence.

"Oh shush Peter! You will only confuse him further!" Lucy exclaimed with a mischievous giggle.

Peter smiled in response and gazed at Edmund again. "Drink," He insisted.

Edmund flashed his eyes down to the goblet in-front of him. It was full of a dark, thick liquid, which gave off a strong, sour scent.

"Please, we insist!" Lucy added, holding the goblet up to Edmund!

Edmund smiled, feeling un-able to refuse the young girl, he took the goblet into both hands. "Thank you." He murmured, holding the metal cup to his lips. He could smell the fragrance the burgundy liquid gave off and could feel the thickness of the liquid as it glided past his parting lips.

All three siblings, Peter, Lucy and Susan watched in anticipation as Edmund drank.

But as soon as he was about consuming the drink, Edmund hesitated and held the cup lower.

"It's okay Edmund, it's not poison!" Peter chuckled, brushing a hand up Edmund's thigh. Edmund's body shuddered under the boy's touch, and instantly he tipped his head back and took a mouthful of the liquid into his mouth.

As the drink flowed into his mouth, he could taste the burst of flavours that were unfamiliar to him, the bitter, sweet and sour taste mixing together to create an almost intoxicating taste which burned each and every one of his taste-buds. The liquid remained thick as it ran down the back of his throat. Edmund hummed curiously as he placed the goblet back upon the table.

Peter, Susan and Lucy were still watching him as he set the cup down.

"What did you think?" Peter asked, rubbing his hand up and down Edmund's thigh that nearly pressed just against his.

"It was interesting." Edmund commented.

Susan and Lucy smiled to each other before two gentle-men approached each of them and asked to dance. Both girls accepted and were soon out of sight as they walked into the sea of people.

Peter sighed happily, taking a goblet from one of the butler-like men and sipping from it slowly. "Why, thank you."

"Why do you talk as if you are from a different era?" Edmund asked innocently as he leant forward and looked Peter deep in the eyes; feeling himself slowly falling into an ocean of coral-blue.

Peter looked at the boy with a face of amusement. "Why do I – _Haha_!" The young man laughed, a beautiful sound emitting to Edmund's ears. "Perhaps," he said slowly with a smirk, "Perhaps I actually am from a different era." His up-curved lips pressed themselves against the rim of the goblet again, as he drunk from it. And Edmund caught the sight of a thick trickle of burgundy run from Peter's lips. He continued to watch Peter with fascination as he licked and smacked his lips together after placing the goblet down. Staring in amazement, Edmund licked his own lips as an un-easy pleasure streamed through his being. Unconsciously, he took another gulp of the thick drink in his goblet – This time, downing all of it.

""Steady," Peter laughed, "You might choke!"

But Edmund didn't pay any notice, slamming the metal cup against the surface of the table and wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Consuming the whole cup did have an effect on Edmund as his dark eyes glazed over and the scenery began to blur just a bit.

"Edmund, are you okay?" Peter asked, placing his hand firmly on the boy's shoulder to prevent him from falling flat on his face.

Edmund blinked hard and muttered, "Yes, I am okay."

"Good."

For a while, Peter and Edmund sat in silence before with one another. They both were happy to sit together in one another's silence until Edmund realised why he was in the dark building, sitting at a table with an unusually beautiful man.

"Oh! I'm afraid I had forgotten my whole reason of being here!" Edmund said, standing up startled. "But if you don't mind, do you know where the closest train is from here?"

Peter looked at the boy with intense interest. "I am afraid I don't know of any train stations close by." Peter replied casually, paying no heed to the urgency in Edmund's voice.

"Oh God," He muttered. "I have to get to a train station as soon as possible!"

"Its fine Edmund, just sit down. There are no train stations near this part of town, I'm sure you can stay longer."

"No, you are misunderstanding the situation Peter. I **have** to get home."

Peter stood up and gripped the sleeve on Edmund's long-sleeved, black shirt. "Sit down Edmund." There was a layer of danger and order in Peter's voice as he spoke. An instantly Edward's body was pushed back down onto his seat.

"But I –"

"You can stay a little longer, there's no rush. The night is still young Edmund." The older boy smiled softly as he and poured Edmund another glass of the same burgundy liquid. Edmund took the goblet reluctantly, and took slow, small sips from the metal cup.

He watched with Peter as the dancers danced upon the dance floor that took up most of the space. Edmund's body slowly grew more relaxed and he started feeling as if he was under some sort of hazy illusion.

Peter leaned in Edmund's ear and began to whisper. His words were foreign to Edmund, as if they were the language of some historic cult or tribe. But whatever Peter was saying, it was lulling the younger male into some form of trance.

Edmund felt all his worries and reluctance wash away from his body, and instead he felt an even greater power take over his body as Peter's gentle touches caressed the back of his head with his large hand and one hand on his thigh. It was an un-easy feeling, but over-powered with the ecstasy that ran through his veins.

Peter pulled away from Edmund's ear slowly, putting his foreign chant to a sudden halt. Edmund re-opened his eyes, they were glazed over and Peter could see the lust growing profusely in those warm brown eyes... "Edmund, come with me," he whispered again. And immediately, Edmund's body responded as he stood up with Peter and let the older male take his hand again.

Peter lead Edmund to a dark corner in the room, he pushed open a large black door like the one Edmund had came through and took him up a flight of stairs (again) very similar to the ones he had walked down before encountering the male who was dragging him slowly up each step. Edmund didn't bother asking questions. He hadn't even thought of asking Peter where he wanted to take him, but he also didn't seem to care as Peter turned the corner and pushed open another door.

_Where was Peter taking him?_

The door this time opened to reveal a large room, a very large room indeed it was. There was a large four-poster bed in the middle of the room, two bed-side tables on both sides, and a pair of large, Victorian-like chairs in-front of a grand fire-place; which was one of the sources of light in the dim-lit room.

Edmund turned to look at Peter; his beautiful blue eyes were rimmed with a hue of red, making him look like a wild and hungry animal. "Edmund... Give yourself to me."

**To be continued...**


	2. Blood Kisses

Warning; Rated M for Pevensiecest (Incest), Yaoi, Sodomy, and Blood

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter two: Blood Kisses

* * *

><p>"Give myself... to you?" replied Edmund. The way Peter was looking at him now scared him a lot – but for a reason un-known to Edmund – the fear that should be consuming his being would make him want to back away from the hungry look in Peter's eyes. But no, Edmund felt something much more powerful than fear. A heat glazed over his flesh; making him hot and sweaty. He felt desire and lust growing in the centre of his body; aching for release. What was happening to him? "<em>What is this feeling? Why do I feel so<em> – ?"

Peter wrapped one arm around the younger boy's waist and pulled him closer. "Edmund," he whispered. "Your body is burning!" Excitement washed through Peter's tone as he pulled Edmund with him, taking him to the large four-post bed; throwing him to it.

Edmund landed on the soft sheets, laying on his back staring up at the beautiful blue orbs that dripped with thirst and passion. The blond lowered his body over Edmund's, straddling the raven beneath him. Edmund didn't know what was going to happen to him, but as he drowned in the depths of Peter's eyes, he could feel minor electric bolts shooting through his body. His body twitched gently to the sensation, causing his eyes to roll back in his head.

Peter smirked – He knew what was happening to Edmund's body.

"The drug is taking its effect nicely..." He commented. "You know, Edmund, there is something strangely beautiful about you..." Peter's voice trailed off as he traced Edmund's jaw-line. "Do you want to know why I asked you to drink with me, why I gave you that tempting and delicious burgundy drink?"

The raven boy's black brows were furrowed as he listened to Peter speak. His body shuddering violently under the young male's touch.

Peter continued talking. "You smelled... exquisite. If I hadn't gotten to you sooner when you were at the bar; well **she** would have gotten to have your sweet taste all to herself." Peter laughed softly.

The male's dangerous blue eyes, cast down to Edmund's bare neck making him swallow hard in his throat. He picked up a small pocket knife from the bed-side table, leaning over Edmund slowly. "You look so divine." He moaned, pressing the silver blade to the opening of Edmund's shirt and dragging his arm back to rip open the shirt.

"What are you doing?" He protested quietly. The drugs were taking a toll on his body; making him feel numb and needy.

Peter moaned, titling his head back as he soaked up the sight of Edmund's naked chest. He lowered himself to rest his chin in the nape of Edmund's neck, in-haling, he whispered, "I'm getting ready to play with you." Peter's fingers trailed down Edmund's naked upper torso, gliding smoothly against the pale, milky skin – causing Edmund's lips to leak out moans and harsh whimpers of pleasure.  
>Peter's fingers felt like magic. As if Edmund's upper torso were an instrument, and Peter the musician.<p>

Edmund soon found that he couldn't fight the un-bearable pleasure that washed over him like a tsunami, a volcano on the verge of erupting as the blond male's fingers explored the shape of his body; trailing down his sides and behind his back.

"Please stop," Edmund begged breathless, but Peter paid no heed to his un-deniably lust whimpers.

"You're begging me to stop, but another part of your body is just **dying** for my touch," Peter moaned, grabbing the hardened anatomy on Edmund's lower body.

"Please, I am begging you; stop!" He moaned.

"By Jove, you're rather feisty, aren't you?" The older boy smiled as he began to rub the arousal in between Ed's thighs. "You just won't give in, will you?"

Ed moaned as Peter pulled his jeans down along with his boxers harshly, exposing every inch of his naked and pale flesh. He caught sight of the tongue lapping over Peter's plump lips, stained red from what seemed to be wine – or was it? And at that moment, the older male crashed his lips to Edmund's stealing a kiss from the boy's pinkish lips.  
>As Peter's tongue was plunged into his mouth, Edmund could taste what seemed to be; blood. His eyes widened in realization, causing him to grunt and groan. But did Peter stop? No, not at all!<p>

"God, your body should be completely numb and only begging for something else!" Peter pouted pulling himself from Ed's lips. But Peter didn't let this stop him. He stood up slowly and made his way to the bottom end of the room; he stopped at the two large chairs and picked up a small bottle and made his way back to Edmund lying naked.

"This might help." He smirked, stripping off quickly and taking his position on the bed in-between Edmund's thighs and legs. He caressed one of the smooth thighs.

Peter took the bottle, placing the top of it between his teeth, cranking it open, and then slowly, he raised the small bottle and let the thick and heavily fragranced liquid trickle upon Edmund's lips.

Edmund's lips were parted before the liquid could drain into his mouth. As it reached his tongue, Edmund could taste it, the same taste as before. The sweet taste of the burgundy drink, only this time it was thicker and tasted far more bitter! He coughed a couple of times as the drug induced liquid ran down his throat.

Instantly, Peter noticed Edmund's chocolate-brown eyes dilating and glaze over with nothing but pure lust!  
>"Much, much better," Peter hummed to himself, lapping his tongue over Edmund's neck, only making the younger male to moan helplessly in response. His voice filled with passion and dire need of Peter's touch.<p>

Very quickly, Peter's actions became harsher and the room became a spinning blur.  
>Peter licked and kissed Edmund's neck, grabbing the boy's hips in his large hands, grinding his own erection to his, causing the raven to yelp.<p>

"Ah – Ah – Ah! P – Peter!" He moaned aloud in Peter's ear, this only made Peter arch his back more, pressing his hardened member even harder against Edmund's own shaft of arousal.

The feeling of flesh rubbing harshly against flesh, made both boys' bodies burn with heat and as Peter pressed his lips to Edmund's neck; he did not feel the same feeling of two soft buds pressing against his skin; no. What Edmund suddenly felt were two razor-sharp fangs!

"**Agh**,"

The pointed bones pressed themselves deeper into Edmund's nape until tearing the soft layer of flesh. Thick, maroon red liquid began to pour from the flesh-wounds and Peter lapped every drop deliciously.  
>But as the blood continued to run down Edmund's neck; leaving him twitching and spasming. The blood ink stained his flesh, falling upon the satin sheets on Peter's large bed.<p>

The blond pulled away from Ed's neck and looked down at him with a most devilish grin, baring a set of perfect, white and razor fangs.

"You're a... a..." Edmund stuttered, feeling breathless and fisting the soft sheets beneath him.

"A Vampire."  
>Peter wiped the blood on the younger raven's neck and licked his fingers stained in his mortal blood. "Just as I imagined; delicious..."<p>

Edmund's body continued to quiver and tremble as Peter moved down the boy's body; biting and nipping the soft human flesh and causing new and minor flesh wounds to appear on his skin.  
>On his collar-bones, his chest, down his ribs, waist and hips, the older male made little love marks and bites of possession; each and every one of them marking and bruising Edmund's pale, lithe body.<p>

"Ahh," the raven moaned in response, for what Edmund felt from Peter's sharp nips was not pain – no – it was in-fact; **pleasure**.

Peter licked, bit and kissed Edmund's trembling body before finding himself staring at Edmund's spread out legs. He licked his plump lips lusciously before, sticking two of his fingers between those seductive lips of his; licking and sucking on the skin; coating them well with his saliva – Edmund watching Peter with lust – Peter soon after placed his slickened digits to the puckered hole of Edmund's entrance, slowly shoving the skin-covered bones between the tight ring of muscles; feeling the boy clamp and tighten around his two fingers. Edmund moaned load and harsh upon feeling Peter's strong fingers intruding into him and clung to the sheets beneath him once again.

"So you're a virgin," Peter panted, "no wonder the drug's effects weren't strong enough to prepare you for this!"

Edmund grunted in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Peter continued to thrust his large fingers in and out of the tight hole; occasionally spitting onto his fingers still fully inserted in the boy to slicken them up a bit more. Several thrusts later, Peter decided to evacuate his fingers from inside Edmund's body and replace it with a much thicker object.

Edmund was lost in a hazy daze as his head pounded with blood and dewy drops of sweat rolled down his skin that he never even realized what Peter was doing. Peter was now holding his thick and erect shaft in his hands, gently placing it over the hole he had just violated.

"Wh – What are you d – doing...?" He asked, panting and breathless from the sharp thrust he had received not so long ago from Peter's wet fingers.

Peter gazed at Edmund beneath him; his face was flushed a beautiful shade of pink; his black bangs clinging to his damp fore-head, and his pale, red stained chest heaved heavily with each breathe he took. The older male gave the younger a sadistic grin, flashing his fangs. This made Edmund un-easy, but he somehow felt the need to have Peter in him and wanting to feel his touch more.

Peter pushed himself into Edmund, slowly at first, enjoying the strangled moans the younger boy emitted as he entered him gently. "You're so tight," Peter moaned furrowing his brows as he settled his member within Edmund's body fully. "I can feel your skin stretching against mine."

This made Edmund grunt. He didn't need to know, he could bloody well feel it himself!

"You shouldn't be in a great deal of pain, I mean; I did give you a good dose of drugs to make your body more accepting of the pain."

Peter was right, Edmund did feel more accustomed to the foreign feeling he felt deep within him, than if he hadn't consumed as much of the drug as he did.

Peter placed both of his hands on either side of Edmund's head, gazing down at the boy with an intense look in his whirl-pool blue eyes. "You're bloody gorgeous," He whispered lowly to himself. But Edmund didn't hear Peter's comment; as his ears were filled with the pounding blood in his brain and the feeling of Peter's damp skin slapping against his own with slow and swift thrusts into his virgin entrance.

"Ah!" Edmund almost screamed feeling a burst of stars explode within his being; as if a secret button in him had been pressed by Peter, causing a volcano of pleasure and ecstasy to erupt through-out his entire body.

Unconsciously, Edmund wrapped his slender legs around Peter's waist, pulling the larger boy into him, as if to beg for him to dig deeper into him and harder. And it didn't take much long for Peter to do just that, increasing the pressure and pace of each thrust pounded into Edmund's smaller body.

Peter lowered his blood-stained lips to Edmund's, pressing tender kisses to them. Edmund could taste the metallic twang of blood on Peter's lips as he licked them and parted his lips more; inviting the older boy into his mouth. The blonds' tongue plunged into Edmund's mouth without hesitation, mingling instantly with Edmund's own moist organ. They kissed passionately, the taste of his own blood on Peter's tongue still fresh.

His arms wrapped themselves around Peter's neck as Edmund attempted to intensify their passionate kiss, but Peter refused Edmund's move and pulled his lips away from Edmund to lick at his nape, drawing gentle and sweet moans from the raven's lungs.

Peter's thrusts into Edmund had become almost animalistic as he lapped up the blood drying on the raven's neck. Edmund's body trembled and shook as he began to near his climax; and Peter noticed. He raised his body up just a little, cupping the back of Edmund's elegant neck into the palm of his hands; Edmund's skin was hot. And it wasn't the same heat that warmed Peter's flesh, like the candles and fire-light, it was warm blood. The warm, fresh, delicious blood flowing through Edmund's veins that made the boy warm. It was the bitter and sweet taste of his warm blood that warmed the palm of Peter's hand, and for a moment Peter almost regretted what he planned to do...

He pulled Edmund's neck back harshly; exposing the soft skin, he titled his own neck back; opening his mouth wide as the fangs drew out fully – making Peter look like a ravenous and hungry beast.

Edmund's eyes widened as he saw the fangs draw, and the terrifying look of lust and thirst filling Peter's cold-blue eyes...

A gasp escaped Edmund's lips as Peter's mouth crashed against the nape of Ed's neck, biting into the same place as he had done earlier. But this time; it wasn't a sharp, minor bite. No. It was a most surreal feeling; as Peter's large fangs dug themselves deep into the flesh, ripping the sensitive skin with his razor-sharp teeth and like a snake, injecting it's fangs into a prey, Peter released some sort of serum into Edmund's blood stream; a sort of numbing serum that Edmund could feel flowing through him as Peter's sharp fangs continued to remain locked against his skin.

"Ahhh – Peter!" Edmund moaned aloud, before clamping his lips shut as the numbing serum took effect on his organs. "Oh, Peter," He whispered, feeling his body grow rapidly dense; as if his soul were being pulled from his very being.

The warm room lit with candle-lit and fire began to blur from Edmund's vision, slowly blacking, still clinging to the locks of Peter's golden hair...

"Pete..."

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's it. Smut included... Ugh I really hate this story. At first; it seemed like a good idea but as I continued to write it, well it just got even lame and more OCC and just ugh! I am terrible at writing, but I think I write better in the characters' pov. Maybe next time I'll write a story in one of the characters' pov. Anyway... What did you think? Was it okay? What can I do to improve my writing because I really feel as though I need to practise my writing alot more so tips would be nice :) Leave a review letting me know! Thank you!


	3. The Change

Warning; Blood references

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter three: The Change

* * *

><p>Edmund's lashes slowly fluttered as his brown eyes opened, with minor difficulty, but it was still a bit of a struggle to open them. He blinked them hard a few times before feeling a cool breeze sweep over his body that suddenly began to feel colder with each breath. Slowly, Edmund sat up, taking in the scenery around him before the memory slammed hard into his chest.<p>

"Argh," Edmund groaned, feeling his throat tighten, as if he were choking on a strange object somehow lodged within his windpipe. His body began to tremble and his hands began to sweat, wrapping themselves around his neck, gasping for air desperately. His body curled up against the smooth sheets around him, writhing and spasming in uncontrollable pain.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed, his body rolling to the side as he hissed and gasped, still trying to find a way to breathe again. It felt as though he had a plastic bag over his head as he slowly rolled back onto his back, feeling it arch as electric shots darted up his spine, an unusual tingle in his upper gums.

Edmund slowly shuffled off the edge of the bed, pulling his body up and staggering to the corner of the room, only to find himself faced with a large mirror.

At that moment, it felt like Edmund's heart had disappeared from his chest, like his life was never there, as if he didn't even exist…

His eyes widened, trying to blink. He stared hard at the mirror, shaking his head slowly. "No…" He whimpered before feeling suffocated by an invisible bag came back again.

NO." He chocked, slamming his palms to the reflection before him that was slowly fading away. "NO." Until he felt sharp bones rip out from under his gums. "Argh!" He hissed in pain, as two sharp bones suddenly grew in his mouth. Suddenly, all the pain he felt disappeared, leaving him feeling more alive and powerful than he ever did in his whole life. He was shocked at his reflection, and the fangs that were barely visible in his blurring image as he screamed… "NO!"

His screams grew louder as his reflection lured into nothing. "No, this can't happen!" He moaned, pressing his fingertips to the empty reflection and scraping them all the way down. Nothing was there anymore, Edmund wasn't there anymore.

The anger and rage exploded within him, like a volcano erupting as he stood back up, slamming his clenched fists at the mirror, screaming, moaning, and yelling for his image to somehow reappear, even if it felt useless.

When his thrashing didn't work, Edmund trembled, slowly backing away as his body quivered. "No…" He moaned. "This isn't happening. I'm dreaming, just a dream!" He lied to himself, slapping his hands against his cheeks to dig his nails into the skin. "This isn't real!" He screamed clenching his eyes shut.

His knees dropped to the ground again as he attempted to tolerate the anger burning inside him; Bubbling and boiling, and ready to burst out again.

He wondered where Peter was, and loathed him for doing such a thing to him! But he didn't know his way around, and the events that happened last night were still a haze and chopped up pieces of memory.

Just as Edmund had silenced himself, the sound of a door opening and footsteps against the floorboards caused him to snap his eyes up, only to find the very reason for this.

"You…" He growled, glaring at Peter standing tall and lean against the doorframe leading onto the balcony.

Peter smirked as Edmund's naked body stomped towards him. "You," He spat. "It was you who did this. Tell me what's happening to me, now!" The small raven demanded.

The blond didn't reply, but instead, grabbed the smaller boy's shoulders firmly, pushing him over the bed. "What I did to you, you ask?" Peter spoke, running one of his hands down Edmund's pale cheeks, gazing at the flesh below him. "I gave you a gift."

"You call **this **a gift?" Ed mumbled back, looking up at Peter's eyes that were cast down as they swallowed in every inch of his skin.

"Yes," was peter's quiet response, as his hand slowly moved down Edmund's neck to caress the flesh wound he had given to him. "Don't you feel weak, or hungry?" He asked gently, running his fingertips over the two dark hollow marks on the boy's soft nape.

Edmund thought about it for a second. And in fact, he was feeling rather weak, and not to mention starving! But not for food…

"I am feeling rather hungry," He replied, shuddering slightly as Peter's soft fingers rapped at his skin. "But I'm not quite sure what for…"

Peter's fingers stopped as he raised his head to look into the boy's dark orbs. "I know what you're hungry for."

"Y- You do?" Edmund stuttered, fearing what the older male had to say.

Peter nodded. "Yes, you need blood."

Edmund began to feel very angry; Peter had turned him into one of him, a creature of the night, a lifeless, dead, walking corpse.

"I'm not going to drink blood." He protested, glaring up into Peter's whirlpool blue eyes.

Peter just stared back into Edmund's infuriating eyes with a very solemn expression on his face. He took one hand, while resting on the other and tugged harshly at the first two buttons down his shirt to pop them open. He very slowly ran his index finger down his chest, stopping in the centre of the exposed skin to press the edge of his nail to his flesh and dragging it horizontally to shallowly cut his skin. "Drink" He insisted eagerly, lowering himself back down to Edmund.

Edmund's brows furrowed. He didn't want to drink from Peter, he didn't want to. But he couldn't resist Peter, or the dark liquid of blood that began to slowly dribble from the cut Peter created upon his chest.

"Edmund, just press your lips to my chest, and drink." Peter whispered, hooking his hand around the back of Edmund's head to forcefully bring the boys lips to his chest.

A small moan escaped Peter's lips as Edmund's lips latched hard to the flesh, lapping his tongue over the wound soothingly.

Peter sat up, and leaned back, while Edmund followed with his lips still sucked to Peter's soft skin.

Peter held the back of Edmund's head in his hand, gently caressing his scalp as he felt Edmund's sharp fangs gently nibble at his skin. "Ah, Ed," he hissed, tugging the locks of black hair. "That's enough," He panted, feeling Edmund's lips pull away from the wound on his chest that was already healing.

Edmund gaped at the wound, and then looked up at Peter smiling warmly at him.

"How was it?" Peter asked, with his fingers still curled up in Edmund's hair.

"It was, okay," Edmund replied, looking down and licking his lips, as he took in the last tastes of Peter's blood left on his lips, the tang of metal had never tasted so good before.

"Edmund," Peter whispered, making Ed look back up into Peter's hypnotizing blue eyes. "I guess you know what is to happen now?"

Edmund shook his head. "No," he replied.

He didn't know what was going to happen to him. He was a vampire. But what did vampires do other than live alone in the darkness and murder people every day for their blood.

Peter smiled a mischievous smile. "Well, Edmund, my dear Edmund." His hand began to slowly caress the back of Edmund's hair as he smirked, resting his head against the head board. "You are now a vampire, and now mine for as long as you shall live."

Edmund instantly pulled his head back and stared at Peter who was chuckling to himself. "What?" He screeched. "Yours for as long as I live? What makes you think you have the right to own me?"

"I turned you Edmund, which means you are lawfully mine to own."

Edmund stared at Peter's sly smirk in disbelief. No, this wasn't true. He was not going to be Peter's to own.

* * *

><p>AN: I didn't like this chapter so much. (I might have to rewrite it) Hmm, well anyhow, Edmund is now a vampire... I'd really appreciate feedback, to see what you thought. Thanks! :)


	4. King Of The Damned

Warning; Rated M for Pevensiecest (Incest), Yaoi, Sodomy and Bondage

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter four: King Of The Damned

* * *

><p>Edmund wasn't going to accept the fact that he was going to be Peter's for as long as he shall live. And since Edmund was a vampire, it just meant that he would be Peter's for an infinite amount of years… He wouldn't get out of this one so easily.<p>

"No," Edmund protested, pulling himself away from the blond smirking. "I will not be possessed by you like… some pet!"

He watched Peter who remained on the sheets with a smug grin, and a holier-than-thou look on his face. He wasn't going to let Ed get away with this.

"Oh, but you are going to let me." He replied bleakly as he slowly got up from the satin sheets, still stained with Edmund's mortal blood.

The frustration and anger boiling within Edmund just grew hotter, burning his insides as he glared at Peter with ferocious blood shot eyes. "I will not let you own me!"

The older male watched the younger as a fire as hot as Hell's rose from the male's eyes, causing a light chuckle to escape Peter's throat.

"Someone is in need of Human blood," He commented, grabbing a hold of the younger's lithe body as he pulled him close. He watched Edmund's skin, trailing his long fingers down his pale flesh. "But don't worry my little pet; you'll get what you desire." His tone was deathly as he pronounced each syllable in his sentence, especially the word **pet**.

Peter was sure a growl left Edmund's lungs as he in response gave the younger a toothy grin.

"I'm not going to drink the blood of Humans, are you crazy?" Edmund yelled, pushing Peter away with mighty strength as he clawed at the sheets; trying to find his ripped garments.

Peter just watched the boy as he quickly formed into a hot tempered beast. "Your thirst for Human blood will only worsen Edmund," He added, causing the younger male to come to a halt.

The dark and lonely reflected room was cold and quiet for a moment. The two males stood close to each other, but it felt like each body were a million miles apart. Edmund could feel his hollow chest and his empty veins hungry as he stood hunched over the large bed. Peter was right, he needed blood.

He slowly looked up at Peter, making both of their eyes meet. "You're right, I need Human blood," he admitted calmly, continuing to stare into the many deep depths of Peter's calming blue eyes. "But I won't do it!" Edmund wasn't going to succumb to this new **disease **so easily.

"You say that as if you're so sure Edmund, my pet…" Peter started, as he made his way over to the balcony that let in the moon's bright rays of light. "But you won't know until you smell the sweet, bitter and strong scent of Human blood. You won't know until you can feel your lips upon that soft flesh, beating with veins that pump with blood. You won't know until you feel your fangs ripping through the flesh of that Human's slender nape, as you devour their blood stream and suck their veins dry, until there is not a drop left!" Peter's eyes were still fixated on the large moon outside. "You won't know until you feel their warm, and mortal blood flow through your own cold and lifeless stream. Knowing that you feasted on a soul that is somewhat replacing your hollow body for just a moment… That strong feeling of life and power! Feeling it rush through you like ecstasy!" By now, Peter's voice had grown stronger and more powerful as he continued to speak; and it was as if his body was pounding with life as he did. "You will never know how wonderful that feels Edmund, until you do it yourself. And quench that hunger and thirst within you!" Peter cackled sadistically. "You are a vampire Edmund!" He echoed, swinging his body round to look at Edmund as he held an arm up in the air and another over his chest as if he were about to sing. "And a vampire **must **feed!"

Edmund had listened all the way through Peter's speech, seeing him more alive than he had since meeting him yesterday. It was as if they had known each other for years the way they acted around one another.

"I am neither a beast nor a killer, like you! I was Human… only yesterday! And you are who made me what I am now; a lifeless, hollow, empty murderer." Edmund growled, pounding his fist hard against his chest that no longer beat with life. "I am not going to be who you say I am, and I am not going to drink the blood of a Human."

Peter returned to Edmund, wrapping and curling his long fingers and large hands over Edmund's neck, as if he were caressing it before strangling him. His eyes were ferocious with anger as he glared at Edmund, so close to his face that their noses were brushing against each other.

"You cannot deny who you are Edmund. You are a vampire, and you are mine. How are you going to survive in this, hollow body of yours if you have no blood to drink? You can barely survive off the blood of an animal, but that isn't filling enough for a vampire! A vampire needs the warm blood of a Human…" Peter was trying his best to convince Edmund that what he needed was good for him, but Edmund was a stubborn boy and he wouldn't easily give in to other's persuasion.

"I gave you a gift, Edmund. I gave you eternal life, strength, and even powers if you are strong enough, and willing enough to enable them! But, you are far too stubborn to do so…" Peter's gaze and face soon turned into a mischievous, dark and plotting expression, as his beautiful plump and pink lips curved into a sadistic grin. "But that was what drew me to you… Not only the strong scent of your blood, but your personality Edmund."

"You don't know me!" Edmund spat, both of their faces still close.

"Oh, but I can… I am a vampire, and have accepted who I am. I accepted the fact that I'd never see the daylight again, that I would lose family and friends, and watch all of those I love pass away. I accepted the fact that I would have to give up food and drink in exchange for blood. I embraced this so-called curse, and took it as a blessing! Even though we all know, we are damned for Hell..." The way he spoke the last sentence, sent a chilling tingle through Edmund's empty body.

- _Even though we all know, are damned for Hell._

He turned away from Edmund, slowly letting his fingers slip off his neck, gently brushing down his chest until he had at least taken two steps away from Edmund. Edmund couldn't help but feel lost for words, not knowing what would happen to him. He began to feel an unfathomable loathing towards Peter, damning him for what he had created.

'_He made me into a monster.'_

"This whole world is damned," Peter continued, but his voice and tone was off as he trembled, resting his weight against the arm of a chair as he staggered slowly to sit in it.

Edmund didn't want to move any closer to him, fearing that Peter might actually be… upset. '_What was this,_' he thought to himself, '_the beast has feelings?_'

"You have nowhere to go now Edmund; you are now a creature of the night until you die." Peter spoke, still sat in his seat that didn't face Edmund who stood behind him near the large bed. "You'll die if you step out into the sunlight, and your family… how are you going to survive around them when you can't leave your home during the day? When you don't age and you can no longer eat, what are you going to do? Are you going to just let yourself die a very slow and painful death? If that's what you want, then leave now. But if you do want to live and be able to live in reasonable conditions, stay with me… Because life as a vampire is not easy Edmund, the law of the vampire world is very different to the normal world."

Edmund clenched both his fist and his eyes, wanting to bellow cries at what Peter had just spoken. He really was damned, and cursed. There was no way he would ever be able to get out of this curse. A nightmare he'd never awake from. A horrid Hell he'd never escape. He was trapped here forever, and he was going to belong to Peter forever. But not just as a murderous vampire, but as Peter's pet!

He was surprised as Peter's emotional mood suddenly lit up and his voice aroused once again, "But on the Brightside Edmund, you'll be able to spend eternity with me; playing with me, being my pet and getting to have me **every single** night…"

Peter got up, and out of his seat he appeared to be sulking in just a second ago. Strutting close to Edmund's side, "You're mine." He hissed into the raven's ear with a smirk, running his fingers down the boy's pale sides, "and, as my pet. My possession and my object… you have no choice other than to do what I say, and obey to my every demand. For, I am the King of the damned." He gripped tight to Edmund's wrists, holding them up as he forced him over to the bed.

"What are you doing?" Edmund protested, fighting as the older and more powerful being threw him to the sheets, landing on top of him as he trailed chaste kisses down his neck and chest, making Edmund whimper and writhe in resistance as Peter unwrapped his fingers from Edmund's reddening wrists. He drug his fingers down the boy's torso, scratching his finger nails down the sides of his rib cage to his thighs.

Edmund bit into his lower lip as he felt his body reacting helplessly to Peter's tantalizing touch. Even though it was rough, and Edmund wasn't enjoying Peter's harsh play, he found he was unable to hold down the arousal and pleasure stemming through him, shooting all the way down to his lower abdomen. And it wasn't long till Peter caught the sight of Edmund's member slowly arousing.

"Someone is hard," He said, running his thumb over the pink tip teasingly. "And so quickly too… It just shows how much blood lust you have right now, heightening every sense in your body. Your sexual libido should be at its peak. You've only had a mouthful of my in-Human blood; therefore your animal instincts are in dire need of something better…"

Peter didn't seem too happy as he pulled away, reaching for a thick ribbon lying at the bottom of his bed side drawer. He took the silky fabric, running it against the palms of his hands before pinning Edmund into the sheets and wrapping both of his pale wrists within it; bounding them tight together. After seeing that the fabric wouldn't let Edmund budge, watching the younger fuss with struggle as he attempted to pull his wrists apart, Peter let out a chuckle of satisfaction.

"That's better," he hissed before pulling out yet another strip of black ribbon. This time, Peter moved down Edmund's body, stopping at his ankles, tying them together as tight as he had done to Ed's wrists.

Edmund's body started to suddenly squirm and wriggle against the bed sheets in frustration as he felt both of his limbs bound. Unable to move freely and left lying limp on the large bed, and what was worse, was he was at Peter's mercy.

Peter's face was bleak and emotionless as he gazed at Edmund's bound body, admiring him in his defenceless pose. "I'll teach you that you **are **my pet," he whispered, locking his eyes with Edmunds. His eyes were wide and filled with fear and anger mixed together in an uneasy blend. "Edmund my dear, you look petrified." He smirked.

Edmund didn't respond, continuing to stare back up at Peter with mixed emotions as he continued to wriggle his body.

"You'll eventually stop trying to fight against the confinements you're in," the blond added after Edmund's silent response.

He took one last glance at Edmund's arousal, before flipping his body and lying the boy onto his stomach; causing his hardening member to become crushed under the weight of his body. Edmund groaned in discomfort as Peter Pressed hard on his back, pressing his body even deeper into the soft sheets of his bed.

Peter wasted no time getting Edmund's entrance ready for penetration. He pulled another substance from his bed side drawer, throwing it next to Edmund's side on the bed. It resembled a wine bottle, with a light liquid thrashing against its own glass confinements. Peter sat on the back of Edmund's knees, spreading the boy's cheeks as he observed the very place he would soon be in. But King Peter, of the damned wouldn't be as cruel as to let dear Edmund suffer in the process of it.  
>He grabbed the tall bottle by the neck, twisting the cap open and without any warning; poured the cold liquid upon Edmund's skin generously.<p>

Edmund's muscles twitched as he felt the light substance run down his cheeks and in between them, trickling past his entrance and feeling it dampen his thighs and balls.

"W- What is that?" The young boy whimpered, resting his cheek against the linen as he felt more pour down his sensitive skin, before suddenly having a large finger prodding between his cheeks. He flinched in pain as he felt the large finger nudge at his entrance, still tight and un-experienced, feeling it roughly fight past the tight ring of muscles.

"Don't you like it Edmund, your master touching you in such an obscene way?" The elder spoke, pressing kisses to Ed's slender back. He loved to tease the younger.

Edmund shuddered and whimpered, fighting the urge to cry as tears pricked at inner corners of his eyes. Unable to move freely, Edmund clung to as much of linen he could. He could feel his toes curling as he felt Peter's large finger prodding inside of him, massaging around his inner muscles.

"Don't worry," Peter spoke soothingly. "It won't be this painful for long. I know this is your second time being penetrated by me, since your first time was just last night as you have slept all day."

Edmund could barely remember the past events that occurred when he was with peter the first time he met him. He felt ashamed, and embarrassed for getting himself into this situation. But Edmund could blame the entire thing on himself, he remembered quite well how the substance he had been given to drink had drugged him, or more or less, hypnotized him. Heating his body and making him crave for different and wilder things. It was all a messy memory to Edmund now. His mind was a blur and chopping up of different scenes that played in disorder through his mind –

"Agh," Edmund grunted, feeling a pair of scissors cut his string of thoughts as a button was pressed within him. Making white stars appear behind his lids, and a swirl of pleasure explode in his lower organ.

Peter gasped in excitement. "That's the spot." He mumbled to himself, slowly slipping another finger in, but as he kissed Edmund's back, he slowly began to bite it too. He nipped and bit the sweet flesh of Edmund's drawing little bite marks of possession near his lower back and at his sides. The metallic tang of blood spoiled the air with its strong scent; causing Edmund to grow wild and needy with its scent.

"Even if our blood is dead, it can still rouse a new born crazy," Peter commented, catching Edmund's quick change in attitude as his body began to craze for blood. "But be calm, you do not need blood… Remember?" Peter half chuckled, lapping the droplets of blood from Edmund's minor flesh wounds that began to heal, but at a slow pace giving Peter time to lick up Edmund's blood and listen to him grunt in discomfort and displeasure.  
>Oh, how Peter enjoyed Edmund's discomfort at this point; giving him utter control over the male's whole body and to do as he wanted.<p>

He let his fingers ram in and out of him, letting them brush past the softer spot in Edmund. Hotter and needier whimpers drive themselves from Edmund's lungs with force as he used what little will power he had left in him to fight the passion eating his body.

The higher vampire smirked, withdrawing his fingers out of Edmund, to replace it with something far bigger, something much more capable of causing his new pet the pain of unbearable pleasure.

He placed the tip of his arousal at Edmund's slightly stretched out entrance, feeling himself suffocated by the tight ring of muscles as he pushed past them all with force until he felt himself fully inserted in Edmund.

Edmund grunted and groaned in pain as he felt Peter pushing his member in with desperate force, causing his innocent and tight flesh to tear at the demand; only causing more blood to stir within the air that was already reeking with the whiff of sex.

Peter let himself sit inside of Edmund's hole of inexperience, where not many had ventured. In fact, where none had ventured, other than Peter himself.

Between ragged breaths, Edmund managed to let out a strangled groan. "You're so cruel," he hissed between gritted teeth.

Peter was taken aback by Edmund's hasty comment; cruel? "Cruel…?" Peter resounded, feeling a twang of hurt prick at him upon the word. Peter was many things, but he didn't consider himself cruel. Especially not to his dear pet, Edmund.

Edmund gave a growling, "Yes!" Before bursting into a flood of whimpers and hurt as he squirmed in his restricted bounds. "Why did you do this to me…?" He whimpered, hurt filling his throat.

Peter wasn't ready to answer such a question. "Stop fussing on about being a vampire, take pride in what you have become." His tone was very serious, yet irritated as he very slowly pulled his hips back just an inch. "Some would say that, one would kill to be in your position… and I mean that quite literally in fact." He added, breaking out into a soft, short chuckle as he pressed his hips against Edmund's rear.

A gasp escaped Edmund as he felt Peter's arousal push into him at such a slow and gentle speed.

"Oh, Edmund, why don't you see that what I have done is of your benefit, and a gift?" The King sighed, admiring Edmund's pale wrists slowly redden, and his knuckles fade to white as he clenched hard to the soft linen sheets as much as he could.

Peter repeated the same action with his lower torso; slowly pulling back to push all in even slower… Enjoying the spasm his muscles endured during each tantalizing thrust, only making Peter's grin grow even wider until he could feel it was stretching the corners of his mouth.

With Edmund's ankles bound and Peter hovering over the back of his legs; made it so that he couldn't spread his legs apart so easily, keeping his lower body clenched. Making it especially pleasurable for Peter, feeling his manhood snugly fitted in between the firm butt cheeks that would soon react to him as his pace would speed up. He kept his hands grasped to each cheek, squeezing them each time his length would drive in and out of Edmund at the terribly slow pace.

It had been about several minutes of unbearable pleasure for both males as they felt their sexual organs begin to hurt and tingle with the wait, that was until Peter slowly began to slowly increase speed.

Edmund groaned at the sudden take on speed as Peter began to slowly rock his hips back and forth, pushing a little harder each time he felt himself press inside of Ed's tight body. He too was moaning at the beautiful tightness and wetness of each stronger thrust into him.

"Ah, Ed- Edmund," He groaned with a hint of playfulness in his voice as he hung his head, pressing his chin in line with his collar bones.

The beautiful raven that had become intolerable of the sweet passion that swarmed his empty body, making him feel, somewhat filled at the precious pressure building in his lower abdomen as Peter continued to violate his lower body with his gracious thrusts.

"So sticky and wet," Peter hissed, picking his pace up more gradually as he admired the flesh of Edmund's cheeks as it gently bounced in reaction to his movements. "You make me want to cum inside of you and soil you, Ed."

Groaning, trying to contain the heat of lust crawling all over his flesh, Edmund felt the lewd comment take effect on his most sensitive organ. Making it ripple with heat and need; still crushed under his weight, and dug deeper into the mattress after each and every strong thrust Peter shoved into him.

"Come on my dear pet, tell me how much you want me to flip you right now, and jack off your aching arousal?" Peter cooed in pity as he held back his sadistic laughter with an even more menacing grin.

Who was he helping if he just resisted it? Edmund knew he needed this release, and the pleasure of having his body shrieking with excitement was too loud to let his hatred for Peter get in the way of what his organ sought. He couldn't deny how he loved the way Peter's large manhood drove in and out of him oh-so-beautifully, with every long, slow, fast, and hard thrust he gave unto his quivering body.

Edmund raised his hips as much as he could, aching for Peter to go deeper, without actually telling him. But as he did so, Peter caught on that very second. Pulling out of Edmund and flipping him onto his back to look one another in the eye.

Peter smirked, satisfied with Edmund's lusty face. Edmund scowled at Peter; trying to hide the fact he wasn't enjoying it, though it was obvious to Peter he loved it.  
>Since Edmund's ankles were pressed together, Peter grabbed his legs and pushed them all the way back, forcing Edmund to hold them in place.<p>

Edmund wrapped his arms around the back of his knees as he held them back. Peter pushed himself into his entrance once again, feeling himself pushing past the still tight skin and groaning in pleasure as he did. Edmund's face cringed slightly as he felt peter brushing past his sweet soft. Peter continued to push his hips down, feeling his,** pet** clenching down in his member every time his tip would press against the young boy's inners.

"So I've hit that spot again," Peter murmured, holding Edmund's legs back with one hand, continued to press down into the same spot with a harsher thrust. Edmund yelped with a startling happy look in his hazy and clouded eyes.

Peter continued to press his hard member into the same spot before stopping to swiftly move Edmund onto his side.

Edmund now lay on his side, with Peter behind him in a spooning position. This position was great for both of them; especially Edmund, because now he was at least a little more comfortable and Peter could reach his bouncing arousal with ease.

Peter sped his hips into Edmund, thrashing his hips into his behind with no mercy. Feeling his skin slap against his with beautiful echoes that filled the room, along with the moans that began to emit from Ed's throat as Peter's hand reached his neglected arousal, already trembling at the King's fingers as they wrapped around the solid shaft. He pumped slowly at first, until he could get in sync with his own wild thrusts as he grunted in Edmund's ear, breathing down his neck as he blew on the boy's skin.

With perfect movement and glorious pressure, Peter could feel his member beginning to dribble immensely with his seed as he started to let himself release into Edmund, seeing as Edmund was doing just the same; thick pearly drops, dripping from the pink tip of his blushing arousal.

"Oh… **GOD**!" Edmund groaned, feeling himself exploding slowly, as splatters, and ribbons of his white substance began to shoot out his tip with generous help from Peter.

Pete watched Edmund's beautiful expression as he released the last drop of milk from his orgasm. The way his whole body trembled against him and clenched around him, until he too felt every bit of his release churning inside of Edmund as it leaked out, running down his thighs.

"So beautiful…" Peter whispered, kissing Edmund's shoulder.

Edmund sighed as he realised it was all over and done.

* * *

><p>AN: Ummm, that ended a bit weird. I'm sorry, I had no idea how to this chapter lol. More smut! :) yay~  
>Evil, OCC, Vampire Peter is fun to write about, especially when he and Edmund have sex... Because, Peter gets all evil haha! But not cruel! D:<br>Peter is still nice... Hehehe! So what did you think of this chapter? Okay? There's plenty more to come, with smut of course... ;) I want to thank everyone for their reviews so far, every review is special to me :) I would also like to thank Bibi and Tatty and Dragon. For being there from the start, and Tatty and Dragon for really making me continue this fic! D: without your encouragment and lovely reviews, these chapters would never have gotten writter! So, thank you :) Thank you!


	5. A Meeting With Vampires

_._

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter 5: A Meeting With Vampires

* * *

><p>Peter lay behind Edmund for a while longer until he felt bothered enough to pull himself out of the younger male, whom he had penetrated twice now. He trailed his fingertips along the edge of Edmund's hip, enjoying the smoothness of his skin. Pete finally decided to pull out of Ed, and as he did he could feel the younger's body slowly ease into relaxation as he withdrew himself from his sweet body.<p>

"Thank God," Edmund mumbled, feeling his lower regions fall numb to the total release of Peter's member inside of him. All that was left of him to be released of, were the silk ribbons bound around his wrists and ankles.

It wasn't long till Peter removed each strand of silk from around the boy's wrists and ankles, which had left tiny red marks from where they had been restraint to on Edmund's milky skin. Edmund sighed in relief, stretching his arms and legs out like a kitten, rotating the bones of his wrists and ankles in circular motions after having them tied so tightly together while he was dominated by Peter earlier.

Pete stood up, draping a silky black night-gown over his shoulder, slipping his arms through the sleeves and tying a loose ribbon at the opening. He looked down at Edmund as his limbs squirmed around against the sheets in bliss as he appreciated the movement he could make, no longer bound in Peter's strong ribbons of silk.

"Get up, the night is still very young and there are guests waiting…" He trailed off, making his way to the large mirror at the end of the room. Even though nothing in it but the furniture reflected back, Peter still flicked the sides of his sandy-blond hair as if his reflection was right before him doing the same. "Come on," he urged, turning back to look at Edmund who was now sat up on the bed. "Get dressed; you can't strut around in nothing but your birthday suit." He slowly strolled to a large wooden wardrobe, sitting elegantly in the corner of the room. Its big brown doors reminded Edmund of child-hood dreams, as Peter swung back the doors and ran his fingers across the material hanging off a rail inside the wardrobe, keeping all the clothes neat inside.  
>He plucked out two garments of clothing and walked over to another drawer where he pulled out under-garments and socks, throwing them net to Edmund before making his way back to the large wardrobe and pulling out a pair of shoes for him.<p>

Edmund watched Peter as he strolled across the room, putting his outfit together for him, though he wondered why he needed such expensive clothing to wear.

"Where are we going?" He asked, shuffling off the bed to dress himself as Peter put an outfit together for himself.

"We're going to the meeting hall." Pete sighed, pulling a shirt on.

Edmund was now getting into his socks and shoes, sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to restrain himself from looking in Peter's direction as the older male dressed. He didn't know why they were going to a meeting hall, or what would happen there. But Edmund didn't bother kicking up a fuss as he knew what would happen if he defied Peter again…

Pete turned around, and now watched Edmund as he kicked his feet into the shoes, fully dressed. "I have to tell the other members of this cult that I have turned you into one of us," he muttered, not feeling too ecstatic about the meeting as he tightened his tie.

"Oh," was the younger male's only reply. He knew nothing of Peter's world: The world of a vampire. Before he had ever come into this old building, Edmund thought the existence of vampires was just a myth since none of it was logical to even be the slightest bit true. But now, since he had met peter and had been turned himself, he knew well that vampires existed, and to be honest, he wished they never even existed at all.

**/**

Once both boys were dressed and presentable after spending at least two whole nights in Peter's bed. It felt nice to be able to finally stretch his legs and get out of Peter's bedroom, though he also felt slightly un-easy as he walked along the dark hallways of the abandoned theatre the vampires had inhabited. Peter looked un-easy also, as if he were scared, before they had left his bedroom to meet other vampires at the meeting room he spoke of. But now that they were walking along the gloomy hallways, Edmund had noticed there was no longer any expression in the elder's beautiful face. He looked almost emotionless, which to Edmund, seemed good. It meant that none of the other vampires (hopefully) would notice Pete's anxiety about the meeting.

They finally arrived at a door Peter stopped at; he stood silent for a second, and pushed Ed behind him before entering the room.  
>The room was as large as a banquet hall, with one long table stretched in the centre. The large windows were boarded up and curtained with thick suede curtains (all black of course) to block out any sunlight that may get through during the day. At both ends of the table were larger chairs, and sat around the outside of the table, the rest of the chairs were normal. And right in the middle of the table, was a large bouquet of dead roses. '<em>Lovely,<em>' Ed thought to himself.

Susan and Lucy were sat at the table before Pete and Ed arrived. There was a large seat at the top of the table, and in two small seats next to it sat Susan and Lucy. Pete strolled past the full set of seats that were around the table, the same striking beauty he remembered from when he had first come into the building or underground club. He could feel their sultry eyes on him as he walked along-side Peter, and as he stood beside him while the elder male sunk himself lazily into the large seat next to Susan and Lucy.

Lucy looked up at Edmund as he stood just behind Peter's chair and grinned, while Susan fiddled with the rim of a wine glass sitting in-front of her, filled with a dark liquid (which Edmund assumed was blood, no doubt).

The room was dimly-lit, and an aura of awkwardness seemed to blanket the group of people sat in the room, that was before Susan decided to bring up a topic for discussion.

"You know why this meeting has been held, do you not?" she asked, in her usual calm and sophisticated demur.

Peter sighed deeply before replying. "Yes," he responded, with his eyes fixated on a goblet set before him.

"Good," Susan replied. In her voice, lurked a tone of disapproval and irritation as her crystal blue eyes shifted to Peter's blunt and expressionless face. "We have seen that you decided to change the young boy: Edmund without any consultation with any of us." Her voice was strained as she spoke, yet she managed to keep her face calm, except from her eyes; burning with fury as she stared hard at Peter.

"Is that so?" He scoffed, taking a sip of the blood in his glass.

"Yes," Susan replied meekly, observing Edmund as his eyes gazed at Peter's glass in discomfort. "You know how dangerous it is to change a human,"

"I know Susan, but I have my reasons…" The King sighed, placing his glass down.

There was a moment of utter silence. "You are so selfish," she added quite quietly, squinting her almond eyes at Peter, still sat in his chair emotionless. "What would happen if the rest of us decided we would change whomever we pleased?" She asked rather threateningly. "There would be problems, would there not? Consequences we'd have to pay… But since you are the leader of our coven, we have no choice but to obey your rules and do as you say!"

"Susan, be calm," A soothing and gentle voice spoke, sitting on the other side of Peter. It was Lucy who spoke, begging for her siblings to feud no longer. "Peter said he had his reasons, did he not? And therefore, as lower pure-bloods, we have no choice but to accept the decision of our higher rank, sister." It was said, dear Lucy had a way with settling arguments and easing tensions and in the situation that was at hand, she managed to do just that; as Susan slowly released her clenched fists and relaxed in her seat.

"Peter," she spoke with endearment, placing her hand upon Peters. "We understand you had your own reasons for changing him, but it would have been considerate of you to have informed us all before-hand." Peter looked at his youngest sister as she spoke, absorbing her words in with care.

"You always speak wisely Lucy," he praised, squeezing her small hand gently.

She smiled in response before ending the meeting. "I know it shall not happen again," she hinted, especially at Peter. "The meeting has been settled. We have come to accept the decision of our master, and therefore, the rest of you should too, that means the rules are still the same; if anyone wished to change a human, a meeting must be held before-hand." She watched the rest of the vampires sat around the table for a while with intensity in her eyes. "If anyone had a problem with this agreement, please speak now or never speak of it again around me or my siblings."

The way young Lucy had spoken chilled Edmund to the bone. He had never heard someone who appeared to be so innocent speak in such a mature way to a crowd of vampires a lot older than her, or were they… still, the idea that she could speak in threatening tone was un-believable to Edmund.

After no one had responded, the young vampire smiled. "Good, now leave me and my siblings to talk. Tonight's plans are the same as always."

Quiet murmurs and the shuffling of feet echoed through-out the room until it was entirely empty, apart from Susan, Lucy, Peter and Edmund, who all remained in the room.

"Thank you Lucy," Peter spoke, taking another sip from his glass.

"You're welcome brother," she replied sweetly. "I am compromising of your decision to change Edmund."

Peter nodded in thanks, before turning his gaze to his other sibling who watched him in anger.

"I cannot believe you." She hissed through gritted teeth, staring hard at Pete.

"What is it you cannot believe, dear Susan?" Peter's tone was almost seductive in a way as he traced the out-line of Susan's lips with his thumb, causing Edmund to feel rather award at the intimacy that suddenly sparked between the two siblings.

"You were so selfish to turn him," she started, her lips trembling slightly at Peter's gentle touch Edmund knew too well of. "You didn't even to think of telling the rest of us. You just took him off to your chambers and did whatever it was you did, and decided to change him into one of us! Do you not care for your sisters, or for your people?"

"Susan, I am sure he – " Lucy started, trying to calm her sister down, but was interrupted by Peter's voice as it spoke up instead.

"Susan," he simply whispered, caressing one of her pale cheeks in the palm of his large hand. Susan's lips trembled at her older brother's touch, and Edmund was fascinated as he watched the two siblings. "It's passed, like all things now… Don't you think it is time you accepted what has happened?" His tone was indescribable; silencing all people who surrounded him, especially Susan as she suddenly fell quiet.

Seeing as Susan was now lost for words, Peter took it as a positive response and smiled warmly.

He returned to drinking the now cooled liquid in his drink. "Lucy, the blood in this glass has gone terribly cold. Do we not have any more in the heated cupboards?" He asked, observing the blood in his glass goblet.

"I am sure we do Peter," Lucy replied. "Would you like for me to call up one of the butlers to bring us some?"

"That would be better," he added, setting the glass down. It wasn't long till a butler entered the meeting hall they all sat in.

Peter insisted for his sister, Susan to make room for a chair to be pushed in next to her for Edmund to sit closest to her older brother. Edmund smiled wearily in response as he sat down next to Peter, who received a glass from a butler filled with a thick liquid, what Edmund now knew to be blood. His nostrils flared at the uneasy churning within him as he craved for it. The butler offered Edmund a glass too, but Edmund refused. He didn't want to show Peter that he needed blood. Peter had watched him, as did his sisters as he refused the wine glass topped with fine blood, mixed with a little bit of wine or water if they preferred. Edmund looked at them awkwardly before Susan spoke up.

"Ah, Pete," she spoke, in her usual calm and sophisticated demur. "There has been word of, _**Him**_coming here tonight."

Lucy darted her eyes back down the table to her brother whose face was bearing an angry expression at the mentioning of 'Him'. But, who was Him?

"So he's back, is he?" Peter asked taking a sip from his blood and wine mixture liquid.

Lucy sensed her brother's sudden change in emotions, (as if she were able to pick up on emotions as well as calm them) so she decided to change the subject.

"I say Peter, hasn't Edmund been changed?" She asked in a suspicious manner as she watched Edmund who sat alone without a glass of the same burgundy liquid they all had.

"Yes," he responded rather dull, with his eyes fixated on the oak of the table.

"Hmmm," Susan hummed. "Then why isn't he drinking?"

"Because, Susan, he does not want to drink the blood of a human." The King sighed, placing his glass down.

"But, don't you need to drink the blood of another in order to change?" Lucy added, slipping into the conversation. "I mean, if you turned him, and didn't give him any blood after biting him… Then he wouldn't have changed at all. He would just go berserk and then, God knows what would have happened…" Lucy seemed a lot wiser and smarter than what her appearance seemed.

"He drank my blood." Peter said, glancing over to Edmund who sat looking embarrassed and awkward.

"Ahh, I see," Susan half chuckled in a mocking sort of way. "He was absolutely fine drinking the blood of a vampire, but not a human… which is a lot more suited for a vampire. What a strange boy."

"Oh but Susan, you have to remember Edmund was a human just before Pete changed him…" She added, feeling rather rude for talking about Edmund as if he weren't there, and cautioned Susan to not say much for it might hurt the newest member of their cult.

"Oh, I'm sorry Edmund. I do hope I have not offended you." She murmured, feeling rather sorry for her rudeness, though Edmund felt as though it was too much of a lie and that Susan was too much of a good actress to fool him well enough.

"Peter, do make sure you get some fresh human blood for Edmund. I wouldn't like it if he was lowered to blood-deprived vampire… you know what happens to new-borns…" She spoke, a rather cautious and concerned tone in her voice as she watched Edmund with caring eyes.

Peter turned his gaze also to Edmund, as did Susan. "Thank you Lucy, I will make sure I do…" he mumbled, watching Ed with almost worried eyes. "In-fact, do you think we could have some fresh human blood brought to us, or even prey?"

Both Susan and Lucy's eyes widened in response.

"You want to have live prey here?" Susan asked in disbelief.

"Correct, I do Susan." Peter replied in an oddly calm manner.

"But, don't you forbid us from doing what you are hinting at us right now?" The younger commented, as if what Peter was insisting was disaster.

Peter simply took another small sip from the glass before reply in a dark tone. "Yes," he spoke with a demur as dark as the devil's. "I insist we do."

Edmund didn't know what was happening, but from the reactions of Susan and Lucy, he knew it couldn't be good…

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Dun dun dun! I sense some drama? Sorry about the late update, but here it is. I know there wasn't anything going on between Peter and Edmund in this one, but I wanted to explain how Peter turning Edmund into a vampire really affected the other vampires, and show that they didn't like it! Susan too, but Lucy was more accepting of it, even if she didn't want it to happen. There was also mention of, _him_… But who is, _him_? Maybe we'll find out in the next chapter?

So! What did you all think of the latest chapter? Good…? Bad…? Do you like where it's going so far? Please, please tell me in a review, because reviews keep me writing and make me really, really happy! Thank you; Tatty and Dragon, Bibi, Vanilla Villain 101, and all the anonymous reviewers. I really appreciate your reviews and the fact that you are still reading! Thank you for keeping me motivated. :)

I love you all.


	6. Lips Are For Biting

Warning; Rated M for Pevensiecest (Incest), Yaoi, Sodomy, and Blood

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter six: Lips Are For Biting

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the meeting room suddenly became cold and uneasy. Edmund looked around the room, scanning his eyes over the siblings who sat uncomfortably in their seats, fidgeting and stuttering for words to say.<p>

"Peter, I know that we have had our problems in the past with Him, but we can't do that!" Lucy protested, trying her best to persuade her brother to not do what he intended.

"I agree with Lucy," Susan began. Her almond eyes were filled with fear and concern as she attempted to look deep into her brother's blue eyes, but they were cast down upon the glass he drank from. "Peter, we've already caused too much damage."

Peter sighed deeply, running a single hand through his golden locks as he replied. "Susan," he spoke lowly, capturing Susan with a single pronunciation of her name. "There is not much he can do. But if he wants to, he could ruin everything we have created. You don't want that, do you, Susan?"

Susan stared deeply at her brother, her brows furrowed as her forehead creased. She looked down, "no brother. I do not."

"Very well then, from now on, do not protest against my orders. Is that understood?" His voice was stern and strong as he demanded this from his sisters; they both bowed their heads in defeat and sighed a simple yes.

Peter nodded at their answers and took another sip from his warmed blood before speaking. "We still have a few hours until the underground opens, I would for you and Lucy to make preparations for my plans is that understood?"

Lucy stood up and nodded, running her hands over the front of her black dress. "We understand Peter," she sighed wearily. "We will begin your orders right away."

Peter nodded at his youngest sibling, before casting his eyes down. As Lucy walked towards the door, Susan stood up to follow, her eyes met with Peter's for a few moments, in a gaze that was full of sorrow. Edmund wondered what could be happening, but thought it would be best if he stayed out of it for the mean time.

As both sisters exited the meeting room and closed the door behind them, Edmund was left alone in the meeting room with Peter.

Peter continued sipping at the liquid in his cup before moving his attention to Edmund. He stood up slowly, catching the raven's dark brown eyes with his own cool blue in an intense gaze that sent a shrilling thrill down up the younger's spine.

"Aren't you thirsty, my pet?" He said, moving in on Ed like a predator.

Edmund stuttered, feeling his cheeks heating up. "N- No,"

"Are you sure? You look as if you are in need to have your thirst quenched."

"I- I'm sure."

The eldest skimmed his fingertips past the smooth flesh of Edmund's blushing cheeks, staring him deep in the eye. He pulled the younger boy up, guiding him to the edge of the table where he roughly pushed him down.

Ed felt his body slam against the surface of the meeting table and pondered for a few words of protest. But as he opened his mouth to speak, broken syllables were the only sounds that escaped his lips.

Peter rolled his eyes into the back of his head before closing them, as he crawled upon the desk too and hovered over Edmund. Locks of his thick sandy blond hair fell into his eyes as he looked down at Edmund beneath him, his beautiful pet.

"Don't worry pet, I'll help quench some of that thirst." As he hissed the very words from between his juicy lips, he bit down hard into his lower. The sharpness nip of his bite drew blood instantly, and as Edmund's nostrils caught the dark scent, he felt his body growing hot.

Peter smirked, lowering his lips down to meet Edmund's so that he may catch them in an embrace. Yet when his crimson stained lips brushed past Ed's pale pair, he caught the elder's first, plunging in for a deep kiss.

Peter moaned, and chuckled deep from the back of his throat as his elbows rested against the table and the raven's hands gripped to Peter's hair forcefully, pulling him deeper into his mouth, mixing the bitter taste of blood and saliva with their tongues.

Edmund bucked his hips upwards, brushing his crotch against Peter's while their tongue continued to collide against one another. The unexpected taste of copper blood, its warmth and the metallic twang sent his stomach doing cartwheels. The fact that it was blood didn't matter to him too much right now, and he wondered if it was just Peter's blood he could drink. He let his thoughts freeze and allowed his mind to drown in the wet pleasures of Peter's mouth.

Peter let their crotches crash forcefully against one another's, while their tongues fought in a sloppy fight for dominance. He too didn't mind the taste of his own blood mingling with Edmund's saliva; he was thoroughly pleased at Ed's eagerness.

The heat between their clothed bodies burned as their kiss intensified, making the younger squirm for need as his male member hardened. Peter too felt his own anatomy burn with desire as his pet continued to press his crotch to his elder's, keeping friction between their bodies as both melted with lust.

Peter withdrew his blood stained lips from Edmund's, sitting up and unbuttoning his dark shirt and tie. He looked down at Edmund, the raven's dark orbs dilating with need; therefore he helped his pet undress.

He removed his clothes with hunger as his hungry eyes soaked up the image of his pet, eager to help his master fully undress him, discarding the clothes as quickly as he could, before setting his back down against the cool surface of the meeting table again. He didn't need to ask questions, he knew Peter would give him what his body desired.

Even though the blond loved the look of sexual desire swimming deep in the orbs of his young raven's coffee brown eyes, he was in the mood to spice things up. But firstly, he needed to stretch his lover out.

"Edmund," he called, his voice husky and perverse. "Lick your fingers." He demanded, a smirk tugging at his perfect lips.

Edmund instantly did as told, without hesitating, plunged two of his fingers into the cavern of his mouth. He sucked the two digits hard, while slathering his tongue against the skin. He soaked them up with saliva, watching Peter as he watched him. The way he sucked his fingers was sensual, and the perverse look in Peter's eyes turned him on even more, yearning more for that heat the elder held between his legs, still suffocating under his clothing.

Peter pushed Edmund's thighs apart as far as Edmund would let them, and then took the raven's fingers from his mouth. He took Edmund's hand, and guided it towards the youngster's entrance. Peter pressed one of the boy's fingers to his puckered hole and probed it inside, slowly and firmly with the help of his own hand.

Edmund moaned and whimpered at the intrusion of his **own** finger inside of him. "Ahh, P- Peter," he moaned, furrowing his brows at the unknown feeling. He could feel himself clenching around his own finger, he was unsure of how he felt.

Peter on the other hand basked in the image of his pet fingering himself. He smirked in devilish delight as he helped the boy's slender finger pump in and out of his hole, slowly stretching it out for his hot man-hood.

"Ahh, it is hot Pete." Ed whimpered, feeling his finger pushing in and out of his warm and squishy insides as he tensed his body at the odd sensation.

Peter continued guiding the hand and fingers of his pet. "Curve your fingers," he demanded in a low whisper, captivated by the sight of the suction. Edmund's fingers continued to slide past the ring of tight muscles, slowly helping to loosen them up a bit, before he felt Peter push in another one of his fingers. Edmund bit into his lower lip and attempted to relax his muscles, feeling another intrusion into his entrance. He slowly curved his fingers as Peter had told him, feeling them brushing up against warm muscles until hitting a little soft spot inside.

"God," he shuddered, feeling a tiny little electric sparks shoot up his muscles.

Peter's dark grin widened, he still continued to guide the younger male's fingers inside his hole, keeping them inside and speeding up the pace of his thrusting fingers. He used more force and pressure as he led Edmund's hand, pushing his fingers inside the male's body until they were deep up to his knuckles. The younger male shrieked at the deep plunge and attempted to stop the motion of his fingers, but his master did not allow him that. Peter sped up the pumps of his two digits.

"Curve your fingers," he demanded in a deep, husky tone.

Edmund wanted to refuse, but did as told, curving them again, so that they may brush along the squishy button to intensify the heat burning all over his flesh.

"That's it," Peter hissed.

"Isn't that enough?" Edmund panted, unable to take the pleasure that he was causing himself, with help from Peter's big hand that forced him to the edge of exploding.

"Just a bit longer…"

"Ahh… Haa… Ahh…"

Edmund's body writhed a bit against the hard surface of the desk as his finger continued to push him closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to garb to his arousal and release all the passion building up in the pit of his stomach right there, but he knew Peter wouldn't let him.

After a few more hard and fast pumps of his fingers, Peter eventually withdrew the two wet and warm fingers.

Peter released Edmund's hand, watching it as it trailed over the boy's pale stomach, running up to his neck in a sensual manner. He smirked to himself, enjoying the look of lust on Edmund's face. His cheeks were red due to heat, and his silky black locks were a mess.

Edmund watched through glazed over eyes as Peter's large fingers pressed themselves to the buckle on his tight pants. They worked quickly at the button and zipper, pulling the fabric of both his pants and boxers down his thighs. But the elder male didn't remove his clothing fully, instead, he kept his lower garments hanging off his legs, only exposing his hard man-hood, standing proud between his thighs.

Edmund gasped as he felt the hot tip press to his, now stretch hole. It managed to glide in past the ring of muscles almost perfectly, only needed a little push of Peter's strong hips.

"Oh, God," Edmund whimpered, clinging to Peter's waist, ushering the older male to start pounding in him already.

Peter wanted to chuckle, but instead smirked. He gripped to Edmund's hips tight, pulling his own hips back before swiftly swinging them back into the heat of Edmund's body. The movement caused Edmund's body to jolt softly and a whimper to escape from each of their throats.

"Peter," Edmund moaned, and Peter did the same.

"Edmund," he heaved in a lusty tone, slowly swinging his hips back and forth, thrusting his hardened member in and out of Edmund's sweet entrance as it sucked him in with greed.

Their bodies continued to meet with harsh slaps of skin against skin, the pressing of two hot male bodies until Edmund was moaning loud for more.

Peter was already going at a steady pace that brought them high and closer to their release, yet it wasn't enough for the younger male.

"Faster." He moaned lewdly at Peter, wrapping both his arms around the elder's neck to press their lips together.

Peter kissed the lips that sucked his lower lip in, nibbling it hungrily. Edmund's sharp fangs bit lightly into Peter's lip, drawing the tiniest drop of blood. He suckled the dew drop of crimson ink, enjoying the musky scent of copper on his tongue before swiping it over the minor flesh wound.  
>Peter caught the raven's tongue with his, and pulled it into his mouth. Sucking the moist organ and tasting the metal tang of his own blood on the male's tongue.<br>Edmund twisted their tongues together and rolled them around, causing wet sounds of slapping organs in their mouths.

Both male's pulled away from the sloppy kiss, as they each felt their bodies spark uncontrollably with passion; their orgasms were near.  
>Peter picked up the pace of his thrusts immensely, slapping his crotch against Edmund's behind, his feet slowly swaying due to the increase of speed. His legs were hooked over Peter's shoulders, as the older male dug his finger tips into the flesh, helping him to harden the rough pounding of his hips.<p>

"Ahh," they both grunted, clenching their eyes shut and concentrating on the sensation of their male organs.

Edmund's hand latched itself to his neglected member, bouncing in between his legs as the elder male continued to ram hard into his entrance. He pumped it as fast and hard as his numbing fingers would let him, the heat of his arousal almost at the stage of burning hot, but he couldn't match Peter's animalistic thrusts.

It wasn't long till both male's felt their bodies explode, feeling their bodies quiver harshly as they erupted together. Edmund's milky liquid escaped him, spurting over their chests in a sticky mess and Peter's own bursting inside deep inside of Edmund…

* * *

><p>AN: I thought I'd upload a dirty chapter before moving onto any drama in the story! ;D Heh.  
>I do hope that you enjoyed the hotness between Peter and Ed, because I was really embarrassed about uploading this! Haha, anyways, I want to thank, just young and restless and everyone else who reviews my chapters. :') It really means a lot to me, and is motivating me and pushing me to keep writing this fic, so thanks a bunch!<br>Please do leave a review, giving me your thoughts on the chapter. I'm not entirely happy with the way this turned out (especially the ending). But I'd appreciate your feedback and thoughts. Thank you!


	7. Rumours

Lyrics used in this chapter were taken from the song, Get Me Off by Basement Jaxx. No copyright intended.

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter seven: Rumours

* * *

><p>After a heated sexual encounter with Peter, who was now Edmund's master, he stood before the tall male; dressed and awaiting his next commands.<p>

Edmund didn't know why, but for some reason he felt as though a connection between them was growing. And the only reason he knew of this lust was because of the bitter taste of blood still stained on his tongue, rubbing at the back of his throat along with saliva.  
>Did sharing blood with another give you each a special bond?<p>

Peter smirked, straightening his tie as he spoke. "My pet, you have become better mannered than he when you first arrived," he placed his thumb under the younger male's chin. "Therefore, I believe I can give you more trust than I considered earlier on."

"Trust?" The younger repeated, resounding Peter's word through his mind.

Peter nodded, turning away from the raven and heading for the unlocked door. "We're always arguing, and it sometimes means I have to use force on you. But today, I must say, there were no claws at all." The blond smirked.

Edmund knew Peter was teasing him, And Peter knew very well of the fact that saying something like of that sort would provoke him even more - and it was working well on the younger, yet Edmund chose to do nothing in protest. Instead the young raven scowled low under his breath, for he had no intentions of allowing Peter the satisfaction of seeing him so provoked. Knowing that his 'master' trusted him, well it would mean more freedom and less watch on his behalf.

When all Peter received in response were the sounds of silence, he grinned manically to himself and gestured for Edmund, -his beloved new pet- to follow.

Edmund scampered over to Peter's side, like a loyal puppy, eager to be alongside its master. Peter grinned, noticing the very act in such a way, but thankfully, Edmund did not see it.  
>They moved down the empty hallway of the theatre, and along the darkly painted walls, Edmund noticed the large photos hung up.<p>

"What are all these photograph's of?" He wondered to himself, speaking aloud as he did. "Are they! –"

Peter chuckled and turned his head to glance at one of the large photographs, framed in a thick border. He stopped in his tracks, as did Edmund and admired the black and white photography.

"These are all photographs taken during the time in which this theatre was open."

"How long have you been living in this theatre?" He asked bluntly, looking up in the hopes of catching Peter's eyes. But the taller male stared blankly ahead at the photo before him.

"For as long as this building has been standing." He smirked, running one hand through his silky locks.

"So you basically owned this building ever since it was built?"

Peter nodded, still smiling. "Yes."

Edmund's brows furrowed as he took another glance around the abandoned theatre. If they had inhabited the theatre ever since the day it was built, then why didn't they attempt to maintain it?  
>"If that's so, then why does it look so… isolated, and eerie?"<p>

"When Lucy and Susan and I were young, our father loved the theatre. We were from a good family, and had enough wealth; therefore we could afford to a visit to London and enjoy a live act every so often. But as the years went by…" As Peter told his story, his voice drowned out, as if he were swimming in a certain memory of his past he couldn't get out of.

Edmund was unsure of whether Peter should be telling him of such things if it made him that quiet, therefore he decided to pull the elder male away from his thoughts.

"Where are we going tonight?" He asked. "Because all we ever seem to do is sleep, and urm, other things…" He mumbled, and quickly was able enough to pull Peter's mind from the photograph.

Peter took a step away from the photograph and looked down at Edmund with a weary smile. "Come, let us go now."

Edmund walked in time with Peter's steps as their footsteps echoed softly within the halls. It was so eerie inside the old building, old tattered walls, dirty red carpets; black and white photo's lined across long hallways… And the fact that every single creature that inhabited the old building was vampires, made the abandoned theatre even more mysterious and creepy.

Edmund processed Peters words through his mind, until the sound of music playing started to fade into existence.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

But Peter didn't answer the raven, and continued to move down the halls with grace and poise. Down swirling staircases, old and creaky from many years of use and down more long hallways until they reached a large wooden door, and as they got closer to the door, Peter opened it to answer the young boy's question.

-They were in the underground club again, the music pounded through Edmund's empty chest like hollow wood, and the sea of people (vampires) continued to dance as energetically as the first night he had been here. Only then, he was human, and all too naïve.

"Come," Peter demanded, taking Ed's hand into his own and making their way towards the bar. The very bar Edmund was almost attacked at, and the same bar he had first set his eyes upon Peter, this beautiful being he now disliked, but couldn't truly hate.

The atmosphere was as crazy as the first night he had found himself in – the flashing lights danced over the creatures of the night, the music continued to play its powerful beat, while the blood mixed drinks flowed at the bar, and more mysterious beings sat alone in corners. One strange figure particularly interested Edmund; it was tall, broad and almost elegant, sat all alone at one of the tables in the many secluded areas of the club. Edmund felt almost drawn to the mysterious creature sitting in the mist of the darkness, mixed with flashing neon lights, but Peter pulled him away all too quick, past the crowds of dancers and pushed him into one of the stools at the bar counter.

The very woman Edmund had encountered stood at the bar, looking as graceful as ever. Her striking red lips curved into a devilish grin as she eyed Edmund.

"So the rumours are true, he did turn you after all," She hissed in an almost seductive way. The way her words slithered from her plump lips scared Edmund, making him want to back away from her dangerously lusty filled gaze. And when he didn't responded, she continued: "Well, you still look and smell delicious to me, " she teased, parting her lips to slide her tongue past one of her fangs.

Edmund's brows furrowed and his brown eyes narrowed at the woman before him, observing her flirty actions with fear.

He turned to his side, hoping to see Peter stood beside him. But as his eyes flickered over to where Peter was stood only moments ago, there was no one there.  
>He scanned his eyes over the scenery, taking in the same sights as before, but the one sight he longed to see was nowhere to be seen.<p>

He hopped off the stool, glad to get away from the tall, pale woman and stood still, moving his eyes over the room. Then suddenly, and involuntarily, he moved slowly into the crowd. He didn't know where he was going, yet his legs continued to move through the dance floor without any demands from himself. Neon lights blinded him and the loud music and its words reverberated against his brain, as if he was under some surreal spell.

"_Give your body to me, me.  
>Give your body to me.<br>Let your body be free, free.  
>Your body, your body with me…"<em>

As he moved through the stuffy crowd, his eyes caught another pair; Piercing brown eyes, burning through his flesh and seeing deep into his, 'supposed soul'. Even if Edmund no longer possessed any life inside of him, it sure felt as though he did. The way he felt as though another creature was lurking under his skin, crawling over his bones, and swimming through his blood stream until finding itself deep within the depths of his brain. As if controlling him…

All of a sudden, he felt an unearthly force pulling him, wanting him to follow whatever sensation it was that tugged at his bones. The urge was irresistible to refuse and Edmund found that his body was making its own decisions.

The techno hypnotic beat continued to ring through his pulse, and the unknown wave force he felt pulling him into unknown directions led him into the darkest corners of the room. He shoved past other vampires, feeling their cool skin brush against his body as they moved in rhythm to the music. It felt as though he was lost within it, and had no idea how he got here. But he didn't mind…  
>It was sensual, sexual and dark. And Edmund wanted it.<p>

He continued moving past the dancers, the flashing lights the heavy bass until meeting with the eyes he had felt dig its way under his skin.  
>The eyes belonged to a man: dark, tall and mysterious. He had a coy look on his beautiful face which held magnificent cheek bones and sexy plump lips that were curved into a devilish smirk that beckoned Edmund's body closer.<p>

He slowly moved towards the other male, though it didn't take much force to move his feet into his direction. He stood face to face with the man, yet the dark haired man was taller than he. His lustrous dark brown locks fell to either side of his face, accentuating his handsome features, and Edmund felt instantly drawn to him.

"Hey," was his sultry first word to the younger male, who stood before him, gawking in awe.

Edmund toned down his look of star struck awe, and tried his best to give the other a subtle reply. "Hey," he copied, still feeling as if lost in some hazy trance.

The stranger licked his lower lip in one swift movement, before sucking in the smooth flesh into his mouth to gently scrape white teeth over the plump lip.

"What's your name, raven?" He asked, almost seductively.

"My name is, Edmund," he responded, feeling quite unsure to why he was telling yet another stranger his name. "And who are you?" he demanded, trying to shake himself out of the trance, hoping to God, that it'd soon ease.

The older male chuckled. "Edmund." He repeated. "Edmund, I've heart that name before." He paused, let out a low laugh and replied. "My name is Caspian." He smirked to himself in a coy sort of way, letting his eyes skim up and down Edmund's body in one swift moment.

Edmund nodded slowly and let his own dark eyes fall down on Caspian's tall and slender physique. It looked almost familiar… Those broad shoulders, that cool posture and that mysterious look to him...

"Have I seen you before?" He asked, feeling himself let loose of the blurred trance in his brain.

Caspian looked deep in Edmund's equally dark brown eyes and let his lips twitch into a dark smirk. His lips parted and his eyes almost closed. "Maybe," he teased, half laughing as he spoke.

Edmund on the other hand was not amused in the slightest. He felt strangly drawn to the male before him, yet he felt guilty for being in his presence. There was something dangerous about Caspian that startled him, made him uneasy. But at the same time, he wanted to know about him, who he was, what he's all about…

Edmund's brows rose as he frowned in confinement, looking down at his feet. "To be honest, I don't even know why I'm here…" He muttered his confession to Caspian as his taller body moved closer to Ed's smaller one.

Caspian smiled warmly, wrapping one of his arms over both of Edmund's shoulders, pulling the raven close to his side. He took him over to one of the small rounded tables in the club, seating Edmund down, before sitting across the younger male. He watched Edmund with curious brown eyes, and Edmund swam in its warm abyss of mystery, longing to know more.

Caspian ordered for two drinks of his favourite blend of blood type and alcohol to the table, ushering Edmund to drink the thick liquid. Edmund basked in the sweet scent of liquor and blood in his cup, but continued to refuse its temptations.

"It's awfully odd for a vampire to refuse a glass of blood," Caspian chuckled darkly, watching Edmund with such intensity it made the raven uneasy.

"Um, yeah. I'm just not used to this stuff yet." He confessed, circling the rim of the glass with his finger tips.

Caspian titled his head back just a little, taking in the deep crimson juice, feeling the warm liquid flow down his throat and sink into his dead veins of forever flowing blood. "Were you recently turned?" He pried, leaning closer into Edmund across the black metal table.

"I guess, sort of… yeah." His dark eye lashes fluttered nervously, feeling the male's dark eyes sinking into his own, feeling them melt into his mind.

Caspian smirked knowingly and nodded. He moved back into his seat and sighed with that smirk still stretching his beautiful set of plump lips. "So the rumours are true."

"What rumours?"

"Rumours about Peter turning some boy who ventured in here unknowingly," He replied.

"What do the rumours say?" Edmund demanded, wanting to know what sort of rumours were flying about that involved him, thanks to that filthy blond rat.

"Some rumours say that the boy he turned is going to be used as an instant live blood source," Caspian said, gazing out at the dance floor and running his fingers up and down the neck of his glass. "While others say he turned you just to make you his pet." He laughed at the last sentence.

Peter did insist on calling him 'pet', and said that Edmund was now his belonging. Edmund scowled. "I am not his pet!" He almost yelled, feeling extremely frustrated at how easily the rumour of him being Peter's pet had spread. But the first rumour scared him a little: a 'live blood source'? "…They're not true." He muttered, clenching his hands into fists.

"So you aren't going to be used as live blood source?" Caspian teased.

"Of course not," Edmund replied softly, looking up to meet with Caspian's gaze. "Don't you think he would have put me into some cage if he planned to use me as a drinking source?" Edmund was deadly serious, yet Caspian let a chuckle escape his lips.

"A cage?" He exclaimed. "I didn't think Peter was so kinky."

Edmund's eyes feel down to the glass in front of him, a gentle red hue grazing his cheek bones as he recalled the last time he and Peter had lay together. He wanted to ask Caspian more questions, but before the words could evacuate his mouth, a tall sultry woman stood by Caspian's side.

Her lips were a deep shade of crimson, plump and inviting. Her eyes were smouldering and dark, long lashes accentuated them. While her face was long and strong, yet beautiful and soft. Long black hair flowed gently in soft curls down her chest and back, a toned stomach and voluptuous breasts almost exposed die to her lack of clothing. She smirked at Edmund, and rested a small hand upon Caspian's shoulder.

"Dance with me," she hissed, brushing her plump lips past the lobe of his ear.

Caspian smirked in response and let his eyes fall down to the view of her chest. "Why should I dance with you?" He asked her, gazing down at her cleavage and ushering her closer as he hopped off from his seat.

She giggled darkly and moved her other hand down her neck in a seductive movement, slowly running her fingertips down to her cleavage to rap at the exposed flesh. "Fine," she smirked. "Don't dance with me. Come along with me somewhere else, instead." Her voice almost pulled Edmund in too, but he remained sitting quiet.

Caspian bit into his lower lip and slid his tongue against his flesh, enjoying the rapping of her fingertips and the promise they held.

His eyes finally moved up to meet with hers. "Pray tell, but, where do you plan on taking me?" He asked, as seductive as she.

She grinned at him, baring a similar set of teeth as he. She slowly wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him closer to her face, whispering into his ear. Edmund didn't know what she was saying, nor did he plan on wanting to. He looked on at the two beings, only knowing where they would soon be going.

Caspian's lips also curved into a devilish smirk, he nodded at her and pulled away. Caspian winked at Edmund, and he downed the last of his drink. "Sorry Ed," he grinned with mischief. "But I have another engagement to attend to."

Edmund understood and nodded at Caspian. And very quickly, he had one arm draped over her waist and the two were out of sight.

Very quickly, Caspian and the woman were out of sight, leaving Edmund sat alone.

Edmund sighed and suddenly found he was thinking about Peter; they had had sex three times now, and Edmund wondered if Peter was just using him as the pet he could get pleasure out of. He frowned, he didn't just want to be Peter's pet, a part of him wanted to be more to Peter. After all, he had always been told that when two people loved each other they would commit the act of love making, which was sex; although sometimes, people would just do it just for pleasure as Caspian was about to do.  
>He wondered if perhaps, the hatred he felt for Peter was slowly washing away since he had gotten so used to the beautiful feeling he felt explode in him each time he lay in Peter's cold embrace which always felt surprisingly warm...<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the late update! I've just been pretty busy lately, with school again in September... I don't know if I'll be able to update as much, depending on my schedule. But hopefully, I'll be able to update frequently :)  
>- Anywho, chapter 7 and the first appearance of Caspian X. I hope this chapter is okay, it's just a scene before the build up to some drama in the story! Which I hope I can get written soon enough :D Well... I have nothing to say about this chapter, except ask for your opions and reviews. So go on, click that little button and leave me some feedback! GoodBad?

Thank you to all the reviewers and readers!


	8. Vampire Ranks

.

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter eight: Vampire Ranks

* * *

><p>A louder song began to play, pleasuring Edmund's ear drums with its enticing beat. And spontaneously, his fingers began to tap rhythmically to the beat playing in the background. He looked down at the glass before him; it was still filled to the rim in blood mixed with an unknown alcohol substance. He didn't notice it before, but there was a small card next to his drink. It looked like a business card, small rectangular like shaped card. And when he picked it up to observe it closer, he noticed that it belonged to Caspian,<br>'_Caspian X_' was all that was written in silver scripter upon the gold card.

Edmund's brows knotted as he pondered on his thoughts. '_Why would Caspian leave me a gold card with nothing but his name on_?' But upon further inspection he realized that it didn't just hold the creatures name upon it, a message was left for him on the back of the card.

_Meet me here, a night from now. – Caspian X_

Again, Edmund furrowed his brows in brief befuddlement. Meet him, **here **a night from **now**? He was un-sure of it, but he was still curious of the rumours. He knew that he wouldn't be able to speak with Peter about it, nor his siblings. The only person left was Caspian. Edmund didn't know how he quite felt about him. Sure he was attractive, but he didn't really know him. He felt drawn to him, but of course! There was an odd magnetism about him, and his enticing features added to that. Yet Edmund remained un-sure.

Edmund continued to sit alone at the small metal table, staring at his glass with un-easiness. It was so tempting, but at the same time, he was filled with guilt. He couldn't drink actual blood, even if it had been stored and mixed with alcohol; it was blood none-the-less and Edmund willed himself to refuse.

Suddenly, Lucy stood by his side.

"Lucy!" He said aloud, sounding startled by the sudden appearance of her angelic face.

"Edmund," she spoke in response. Her voice was soft and charming as it always were. "Peter is looking for you. And sent for me to fetch you."

"He did?"

She nodded slowly with a smile stretching her lips as she held a hand out for Edmund to take. "Please come with me so I can take you to him," Lucy continued to smile and gestured for Edmund to follow her.

Edmund hopped off from his seat and stood on his feet again, following the young Vampire out of the crowd of dancers. She led him to a familiar black door in the room and up a staircase. The stairs were wooden with red carpet running all the way through them, with metal railings running up the sides and candles lighting their way. Edmund looked ahead, but he could feel the girl's eyes on him as they walked side-by-side.

"Edmund," she said, obviously trying to start a conversation.

Edmund didn't turn to face her, but he nodded and replied politely. "Yes?"

She took a deep breath, somewhat more like a sigh and continued. "What do you refer to Peter as?"

Edmund looked at her. "I call him, Peter." He replied truthfully, but was confused by her question. What relevance did this have to anything? "Why? Must I refer to him in a different form of words other than his name?"

She looked at him for a brief second. "Yes."

"Yes?" He repeated. "But why?"

"Peter, as you should know already, is the leader of this coven. Only Susan and I are permitted to call him by his name, since we are his blood relatives." She paused. "You are a different type of Vampire Edmund," she added.

"Because Peter turned me," he replied slowly and quietly. He didn't want to remember that, he was just beginning to accept it…

"Exactly," was her blunt response. "There are different types of Vampires you see; there are Pure Bloods, Vampires who were born Vampires. Half Bloods, Vampires who are half-mortal and half-Vampire. And then there are Vampires like you Edmund, The Changed."

"What does that have to do with how I refer to Peter?"

"Everything Edmund, it's all about status in the Vampire World,"

Edmund was confused. Lucy had helped him understand the different types of Vampires, but never explained what any of this had to do with Peter.

She continued. "There are ranks; the Pure Bloods are at the top. Half Bloods aren't really important, and the lowest of the chain are The Changed, whom are basically the peasants in the Underworld 'so to speak'."

"Are you, Susan and Peter Pure Bloods?"

Lucy nodded. "Yes, we are all Pure Bloods, as was our father; apart from our mother who was a Half Blood. That is why we are all different ages. For some reason, we all stopped growing and changing at a certain age… Now onto why I brought this up,"

'_Finally_!' Edmund thought to himself. As the reached the top of the staircase and began walking down a narrow and dim hallway.

"Since you are a changed Vampire, you are the lowest in the ranks which therefore means that Peter is your Master."

"I know," Edmund replied casually.

Lucy almost stopped in her tracks. "You know?" She asked, sounding amazed.

"Yes," he responded bluntly. "The very night in which I had truly become a Vampire, Peter told me that I belonged to him, which meant that he was my Master and that I was his slave." He let his mind drift back to that night, to the horror and terror that engulfed him when he learnt of what he had become.

"Then why don't you call him Master?" She questioned, seeming intrigued by Edmund's answer.

He paused and drew a deep breath. "I – I didn't know I had to," he confessed in a stammer.

"You do Edmund," she replied softly. "If the other Vampires hear you call Peter by his name, it will cause friction,"

They continued walking through the dim hallway, very similar to the one he had walked through with Peter. For it was long, narrow, interesting and reminiscent of the past with its many lines of old photographs. They were alone as they walked down the crimson carpet beneath their foot-steps, accompanied by the sound of creaking planks of wood hidden under the carpet.

"You know Edmund, you're not the first." A smooth and seductive voice suddenly spoke from behind the two young Vampires as they walked along the hallway.

Edmund spun his head round to see who had spoken, only to have his eyes fixated upon Susan walking gracefully behind them. Her body seemingly drifted to his and Lucy's side and began to walk in step with them."What do you mean?" He asked in response to her comment.

"You're not the first one he's changed!" she hissed excitedly, peering into his dark brown orbs as he stared into her own almond eyes.

Edmund didn't know what to say; first he learns of the Vampire ranks and that he mustn't call Peter 'Peter' anymore, and instead call him 'Master'. And now Susan was drifting along-side him, telling him that he wasn't the first Human Peter had turned into an immortal. How many could he have bitten?

"He's changed many people who had happened to stumble in. He swooned them with his irresistible charms, and then bit into them like he did to you. They all changed into Vampires, became his pets and obeyed his every command and sexual whim. **Just like you**…" The way she spoke irked Edmund, did she say this intending to hurt him?

"Susan!" Lucy hissed at her sibling with a glare that told her to keep quiet, but she didn't.

Susan wasn't the quiet type nor the obeying type, and she always spoke her mind no matter what. Therefore, she continued. "But eventually, they all got sick of him. Either they ran away, or they –" Suddenly, her eyes flashed up to see a broad male standing in the hallway.

"**SUSAN!**" The male bellowed, for in front of them stood Peter; he stood tall and his face looked irritated, he was angry. Something or someone had infuriated him, and Edmund assumed it was Susan. Peter moved towards them in a flash, walking directly in front of Susan.  
>He placed his right hand on her left cheek, brushing away her hair and caressing her pale freckled cheek. "I thought I told you to never bring that up," he whispered, staring deep into her smouldering electric-blue eyes. "Why are you so intent on saying such thing?"<p>

She lowered her gaze from Peter's china-blue eyes in abashment and shame. "I'm sorry Peter," she mumbled oh-too quietly, but he heard her none-the-less. "I – I won't speak of it again."

He looked at her hard, with a stern look in his eyes as if he were reading her dead soul. He kept his hand against her pale cheek and pulled her closer to him. Her body hesitantly drew closer to him as he pressed his lips to her forehead. Susan's eyes closed upon contact of her brother's lips to her skin, and her facial expression was off; she looked pained to receive her sibling's brotherly gesture.

"I forgive you," Peter whispered lowly. "But I will talk with you later of these matters, is that understood?" He ended, speaking strongly and letting his hand slowly slide from her face as he turned away.

She simply nodded as response and backed away from him, as she joined Lucy by standing at her younger sister's side.

Peter stood before Edmund and held out his hand. "Edmund," he called, moving closer to the raven as they joined hands. He smiled warmly at the young male before glancing over at Lucy and Susan stood behind Edmund. "Thank you for bringing him to me, Lucy," he thanked, nodding at his youngest sister appreciatively. She nodded in response and smiled. "That is all." He said, and turned away from both his siblings, taking Edmund with him as they walked towards a large oak door.

The room they entered was a moderate size. It was dim and it was red. Red, scarlet, crimson and any other word used to describe a shade of red, if you could name any it would be in this room. For every unit of furniture was draped with the colour. The suede chairs, soft the carpet and rugs, the bed and its satin sheets covered in rose petals, the heavy canopy above the bed, the silk pillows and the red waxed candles burning in the room. There was also a small table between the two suede chairs that held a simple vase of red roses upon it and a bottle with two glasses set beside it. But what did it all mean?

Peter stood behind Edmund as the younger gaped in awe at his surroundings. The sandy blond haired male trailed his hand across the raven's shoulder blades as he moved himself beside him. "Do you like it?" He hissed in a dusty voice that almost sent chills down Edmund's spine.

Edmund scanned his eyes over the room, admiring the antique look it held. He felt as though he had been thrown back in time and had entered someone's secret love chamber. "It's – It's nice," he mumbled in response quite timidly. "But what is the meaning of all this?

"It is for you, my pet. I wanted to treat you," Peter answered in a cocky tone as he draped one of his arms round Edmund's shoulders and pulled him closer.

Edmund could feel the older male's lips brushing past the lobe of his ear; it tickled Edmund, making him flinch gently in response. He could feel Peter's hand slowly trailing down his side, and his breath running down his neck like cold liquid while the elder's seductively plump lips kissed his ear. Peter's long finger's curled at the raven's waist, pulling him in as his lips began to move along his ear lobe, gently kissing and nipping the flesh as he ran his tongue slowly up the shell of his ear. Edmund gasped at the sensual contact of his tongue, and after being tantalized and teased by the male, Peter pulled away swiftly, as if almost gliding in front of him. "Come join me over here," he whispered with a smirk as he stepped closer to the table and suede chairs, ushering Edmund closer.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the late updates, school is next week so I am busy and am not quite sure whether I'll be able to update all the time. *sobs* But I'm sure I will be able to squeeze in the time to sit down and write and update, it'll depend on my schedule and when I decide to write. But for the mean time, I behold, CHAPTER EIGHT! Haha, okay I know, it isn't very good but I needed to get some of what is involved in the story somewhere! (Lucy and Susan's conversations with Edmund) He needed to know :) So here we have it. Caspian wants to meet Edmund again, Lucy thinks Edmund shouldn't call Peter, 'Peter' and Susan is trying to ruin everything between Peter and Edmund, but why! Oh, you'll find out soon! ;) And I've ended the eighth chapter with Peter taking Edmund to a special and romantic room… There's only one reason why, and that is for some more smut! See you in chapter nine! And remember to leave me a review, whether you are expressing your love or giving me some constructive criticism, and perhaps what you liked/disliked about this and your opinions. Reviews make me update faster :D I would like to say thank you to some of the Anonymous reviewers. I would like to reply to you and thank your personally, so here is a special little thanks - _**THANK YOU!  
><strong>_Okay, and my rant is done! Sorry for rambling! Dx


	9. Sheets Of Satin And Silk

Warning; Rated M for Pevensiecest (Incest), Yaoi, Sodomy, Blood play and Dirty talk

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter nine: Sheets Of Satin And Silk

* * *

><p>Edmund followed the male as he pulled out one of the red suede chairs, insisting for him to sit down. Edmund nodded and settled himself upon the object while Peter took the other chair sitting quite closely to his own. Peter smirked in a deviant way as he curled his pale fingers around the neck of a green bottle sitting upon the small table, alongside the tall crystal wine classes and roses. He tipped the bottle in a sophisticated manner, allowing the glasses to fill with the clear silver liquid.<p>

"What is this?" Edmund asked, wondering why the liquid from the bottle wasn't a dark red which resembled blood.

"It is wine," The older male answered playfully as he pushed one full glass closer to Edmund, and began to fill another. "Vampires can drink other liquids, it might not be recommended, but he taste is always refreshing. Besides, I've fed on enough blood, and you can have some of mine since I know you prefer to drink from me." He sat back in his suede chair and grinned at Edmund as he sipped delicately at his drink.

Edmund held his own cup up, breathing up the scent of alcohol. He hadn't consumed any Human food or drink, and had only drunk from Peter's blood twice, therefore he felt as if the change was nice. He smiled bashfully and took small sips of the wine.

"Do you like it?" Peter asked as he watched the raven with contentment.

"Yes I do – urmm – Master," Edmund replied, remembering to refer to Peter as Master like Lucy had said.

Peter chuckled softly, resting his tall wine glass upon the table, "Master?" He resounded, pushing himself to the edge of his seat as he leant closer to Edmund. He was confused as to why Edmund had suddenly addressed to him as Master.

"Yes," the raven replied, setting his own glass upon the table beside them. "As I was walking up here with Lucy, she informed me of a few rules."

Peter nodded knowingly, resting his chin upon his hand. He gazed deep into Edmund's dark-chocolate orbs, staring only at him as he listened carefully. "Go on," he said, insisting the younger male to continue. "What rules did she tell you?"

"She only told me about the Vampire ranks, and that if I continued to call you by your name, other Vampires wouldn't be too happy." Edmund ended, tearing his gaze away from Peter's. He suddenly felt un-easy around Peter, almost abashed by his company. He could feel his empty soul swelling with an unknown emotion, could it be that he was falling for his Master, Peter, and this so-called King of the Damned?

"Hmmm," the older male hummed, almost as if he found the situation humorous. "I can't say that I do not enjoy hearing you refer to me as 'Master', but I don't mind you calling me by my name either."

Peter looked upon Edmund in a caring way, but the emotions that were slowly building up in Edmund feared him more than e could explain. If he truly felt love for Peter, what would happen? What would become of him being here? He didn't quite understand, and the mixture of thoughts that ran through his mind buzzed and buzzed around in a swirling mess, making it all the more difficult to understand.

After a few seconds of silence, and Edmund twiddling his thumbs upon his lap, he answered. "But I do not wish to cause any friction for the other Vampires,"

"And you shan't," Peter replied softly, now on his feet and hovering over Edmund. He clasped his large and pale hands over each of Edmund's equally pale cheeks, caressing them idly with his thumbs. "You are my pet, and under my protection. I say what goes and if the others do not like it, then they can leave this coven, but with a price."

Edmund could feel himself falling under Peter's spell as he sat under the elder's dazzling gaze through blue eyes. What did Peter mean by 'price'? Did he mean death? But Edmund's mind was elsewhere, he was lost and dancing within the depths of the older Vampires eyes, the swirling and washing waves of his coral-blue eyes, twinkling like diamonds but also able to form a glare as sharp as daggers.

"Master," he whispered. His voice was low and melodic, as if he were caught in a trance.

Peter smiled like an angel falling from the heavens carried on black wings as he drew himself closer to his beloved pet. "Peter." He whispered. "Call me by my name…"

"Peter," the younger whispered, feeling his limps turn to jelly. He wanted Peter, he wanted to feel his skin on his, his lips on his, his hands running all over his body, tearing off every scrap of clothing and devouring him on that bed of red satin. Oh, how he yearned and lusted for Peter's touch! "Oh Peter, please, let me have you." He hissed in a low whispered, curling his fingers over the towering male's strong shoulders.

"Do you promise to stay by side, always, my love?" Peter replied, grasping at the younger male's waist as he whispered deep into the creases of his ear.

Edmund moaned, throwing his neck back at the surge of pleasure flowing through him. His body was trembling with tantalizing and un-bearable pleasure. "I promise! For always, my master, my lover, my Peter!"

Upon these hushed whisperes, these secret promises, the bonds he promised to never break and that were sealed in an unbreakable contract, Peter's lips crashed against Edmund's nape, kissing the skin with feverish lips while he slowly trailed them up to his jaw before then meeting with his lips; two blushing petals that awaited his kiss.  
>He pressed his lips ever so gently upon them, for Edmund to kiss back harshly; catching his plump lips in his own, as if he were famished from his kisses, starving for them and devouring them like a hungry animal.<p>

Peter's body slowly moved away, his footsteps slowly moving back. Their lips remained connected and Edmund hands stayed where they lay, as Peter led them both to the bed of red satin sheets. They both tumbled to the bed, sinking into its sea of silk and surrounded by the many rose petals that stunk the room out with its sweet perfume.

As they tumbled to the bed, Peter's lips began to roam over the other's lips; kissing the corners of his mouth, and sometimes he would tangle his long fingers through the raven's lustrous locks and kiss his cheeks and ears with a strong passion. This truly felt like heated love to Edmund as he thrived within its lusty grasps. The raven's back arched into Peter's body, moaning and gasping as his shirt was ripped open by his Master. Peter glanced up at Edmund, catching his eyes with his own as he started to move slowly down his body, kissing and lapping his tongue over the pale chest, but stopped upon reaching the boy's pinkish nipples; a great contrast against his milky complexion. Peter pressed his index finger to the ravishing bud, gently rotating it against the pink nipple and causing the raven to squirm and whimper in response. He shot his blue eyes up to Edmund, watching the boy's face as his brows knotted and his lips parted slight, letting the sounds of his pleasure freely emit from his lungs.

"Do you like that?" He asked darkly, gently pinching the nipple before spinning it around in circles with his slender index finger once again, but this time it was rougher and faster.

Edmund parted his lips more, allowing a loud moan to leap from the back of his throat as his back curved from the delightful sparks of pleasure. He nodded and clenched his eyes shut before slowly fluttering them open again, and glancing down at Peter who was staring at him with a lewd and perverse glint in his dazzling eyes. He was more than happy to watch the boy writhing without any hesitation to his touches.  
>After teasing and toying with one of Edmund's nipples Peter decided to take the now hardened nub into his mouth, suckling the pinkish nipple gently and lapping his wet tongue over it to cause the younger male to let out a whimper with nothing but sexual satisfaction. He nipped, sucked and licked the nub, while playing with the other between his finger tips, rolling and caressing it so that it too may harden to his touch. When he was satisfied with what he had accomplished with the male's nipples, he drew away, sitting up on his knees and crawling to the top of the bed where Edmund lay.<p>

"Edmund," he whispered, stroking the side of his face, and feeding off the sexual and erotic vibes he received. "I want you to get up and undress yourself for me."

Edmund panted a few times before slowly stumbling off the edge of the bed and landing on his feet. He turned, facing Peter and stared at him with a pair of smouldering dark coffee eyes. His shirt was already undone, exposing his sweet pale chest and the reddened nipples that Peter had taunted. The raven ran his fingers and hands down his sides, letting them fall to his hips and circling the belt holding his trousers up. He seductively rapped at the belt and undid it, before popping the button that made his lower clothing loose as it slipped down his thighs. He kicked his shoes off and stepped out of his pants, now standing in only his unbuttoned shirt, snug fitting boxers and socks; what a cute and delicious sight he was.

Peter watched him with intensity in his eyes, for he loved the way his little pet was seducing him tonight. He wrapped his fingers around his tie and yanked at it until it was loose.

Edmund continued to undress, staring back at Peter as he did. He ran his hands down his chest and to the elastic on his boxers, where he toyed and played with the elastic before his pale fingers slid under the material to rub at his semi-erect male member. Edmund's body shuddered ever so gently upon the contact of his hand and let out a raspy moan as he allowed his fingertips to gently caress the skin of his growing arousal.

All the while Peter watched him, watching his little raven pet fondle himself in front of his hungry blue eyes, making him all the more thirsty for his beloved. But at the same time, Peter did not wish to interrupt Edmund's session, and sat back to enjoy the private show.  
>Edmund looked beautiful, the red room made his pale skin tinted with a mellow reddish colour, making him look mortal again and accentuating his beautiful features. Peter marvelled at his beautiful body, thinking to himself of what a beautiful painting he could be.<p>

"Take off your shirt Edmund, and your boxers. I want to see all of you." The older male commanded softly, his voice swollen with lust and perverted lewdness that made Edmund feel incredibly turned on.

He accepted the command of his Master and obediently undressed. As soon as he was fully naked, he crawled slowly onto the satin sheets of the large bed and sat before his creator. Edmund watched Peter, as he watched him and let his fingers move freely long the loose skin of his man-hood, caressing it and fondling it with the sweetest and most generous of strokes. He bit into his lower lip teasingly and leant in closer, he wanted to taste his Lord's lips, and he wanted to taste him and to pleasure him until the sun rose.

"Peter, my King," he whispered, feeling his eyes glazed over with nothing but pure lust. "Let me taste you, and allow me to pleasure you."

"Do as you wish, my dear Edmund." Was all the older male hissed back, resting himself against the silk pillows and sinking into the red material that surrounded them both.

Edmund slowly crawled closer to Peter, and began to unbutton his pants. His slender fingers worked fast on removing his Master's lower clothing and even quicker at his shirt until they were both laid naked upon the large bed. The raven observed the beautiful image that was Peter, for he never actually took notice of how beautiful he really was. Peter was the definition of a man; he was strong, powerful, his body was toned and muscled, he was tall and his face was the most angelic yet frightfully beautiful of which he had ever seen. He could also not forget his hair, silky locks of sandy coloured blonde hair that swept across his forehead, and how he longed to grip to that head of hair and kiss him deeply. But kissing Peter was not the first thing on his mind, he longed to taste a different part of Peter, a more sensitive area he knew would give the older male pleasure.

He nestled himself by Peter's side, caressing his strong thighs with his fingertips as he watched the proud and large member standing tall between each of the elder's pale flesh. '_Oh, how pink the tip it_!' Edmund thought to himself as he experimentally rubbed his thumb across the head of the eldest's arousal before taking it into the cavern of his mouth.  
>Peter moaned as soon as the tip of his hardened member reached Edmund's lips and slipped past the blushing petals of his lips, and feeling his wet tongue encircle the tip.<p>

"Oh, Edmund," he moaned in a dusty tone, running his long fingers through the strands of Edmund's raven locks, almost like being petted like a kitten as he continued to lick his Master's hard shaft as if it were the sweetest candy he'd ever tasted. But it was. It exploded flavours in which he had never before experience, the sweetest of tastes and the most exciting of them all where right here on his Master's flesh, his pale marble-like flesh. He began to bob his head on top of the tip; slowly taking more of the length into his mouth while keeping it slickened by his tongue.

Edmund continued to bob his head along the long and hard length of Peter's arousal, with the help of his Master who held onto his locks of hair until he was brought to a halt. Peter gripped hard to his dark strands of lustrous black hair and yanked the younger male from his man-hood.

"Stop," he hissed, almost breathless and raspy as he trembled ever so slightly.

Edmund grinned, happy that he could cause the older male to react to him in such a way for he had brought him to tremble mercilessly at his actions. "Is that enough?" He asked innocently as Peter caught his breath.

"Yes," he whispered, pulling Edmund closer. "That is enough. But for now, it is my turn to pleasure you."

Edmund smirked as he was lowered back down to the soft sheets beneath his naked skin, the occasional brush of a petal and the gliding fingertips of Peter's hand that caressed his pale skin with rough and passionate touches. He wanted Peter, for once he actually wanted to have the older male driving in and out of him like a wild animal and for him to cause him such un-bearable passion that he'll scream out for him to stop ,yet at the same time he'll want more!

"Please Peter," he begged, looking up at the male who prepared to enter him. "Make me scream."

And just as he had hissed the very demand from his lips, his lover had plunged himself deep within his entrance which definitely made him moan out in terrible bliss.

"Oh, Peter!" He cried out, fisting the sheets and curving his back.

Peter felt so big and powerful in him, making him feel breathless and full. But to just feel Peter deep within him wasn't enough, he lusted and thirsted for his Master's delicious blood too. But that would come soon enough, and for now, Edmund could immerse himself in the heat of their joined bodies and movements.

Peter's hips slowly drew back, causing a sharp hiss to escape Edmund as soon as they slammed back into him.

"Peter," he moaned, throwing his arms up so that they lay above his head.

His creator gazed down at him, slowly whispering his name, and a beautiful sentence of foreign words. The words were unknown to him, but they were melodic and sent him into a frenzy of passion.

Peter's hips continued to move, rocking in and out of Edmund's rear as he lay beneath him, his legs wrapped securely at his Master's waist. His thrusts were slow yet powerful and firm, they repeated their continuous rocking. Edmund moaned lewdly and Peter groaned at the sensation, he could feel his member swallowed up with his lover's sweet opening, his greedy and needy lover.

Peter lowered himself over Edmund, so that the tips of their noses were now brushing. "You love that, don't you?" he whispered, as strands of his sandy hair fell into his eyes and brushing Edmund's forehead by the tips.

Edmund's arms wrapped themselves around Peter's neck as his pelvis rammed into his lower half. "Love what?" He asked in a raspy voice, too lost in pleasure to speak. "Love you, my dark Lord? Of course!"

Peter smirked boyishly and chuckled softly, kissing the corner of Edmund's mouth. "I mean myself in you, you love it."

Edmund moaned as Peter slammed himself into Edmund a little harder to emphasize what he meant. "Oh that! But of course, I love how large and powerful it feels. I love how hard and beautifully you pound me, I love it, I love it, I love it."

Peter bit into Edmund's lower lip playfully. The raven had no idea how much that turned him on; dirty talk. He loved it! He kissed Edmund's lips, and the younger kissed back. "What else do you love Edmund, tell me…" he whispered as his hardened arousal continued to slam into the younger male's swollen entrance that continued to swallow it in greedily with each thrust he gave unto him.

Edmund kissed Peter's lips again, not wanting to let go of this bitter and beautiful taste. "Fuck me Peter," he hissed, closing his eyes as said this and as he tightened his legs wrapped around Peter. "I want you to pound into me harder and harder until I am screaming your name. Make me scream Peter…"

Peter's blue eyes too clenched shut, for his world was turning surprisingly dizzy. Oh, how hot these lewd words made him. He slowly began to rotate his hips in a circular movement against Edmund's rear, grinding into the smaller male.

The younger's body shuddered. "Ahh – Ahh Pete," He whimpered, pulling Peter into him deeper with his legs. "Deeper Pete, deeper!"

Peter pushed his body down, shifting all his weight lower so that he could bury himself deeper within his lover as told. But no matter how hard he pounded his arousal into him or how deep he attempted to go with each thrust, it wasn't enough for the raven.

Peter wrapped his arms round Edmund's back, pulling him up so that their chest crashed against the others. The eldest sat up straight and crossed-legged while the younger sat on his lap, his legs resting at either side of Pete's hips, sitting upon his Master's hard shaft, feeling it completely engulfed within himself.

"You want it harder Edmund, faster? Work for it!" Peter hissed with a glint of mischief in his beautify china-blue eyes glazed over with heat.

Edmund pressed his lips to Peter's wrapping his hands round the older male's head, gripping to the locks of gold hair. "Give me your blood Peter, your immortal kiss and I will work you harder than you've ever been worked before."

Peter smirked and bit hard into his lower lip, instantly drawing blood. The sudden scent of blood aroused Edmund as he latched his mouth to the elder's plump and soft lower lip, suckling the blood like a hungry child. The deep crimson liquid and its metallic twang sent an electric current of life through Edmund's empty being, making him feel more alive than he had in a while. He slowly pulled away from Peter's bloodied lips, licking them lusciously as he begun to grind his hips against the elder's erect shaft. He continued to occasionally lap his tongue against the blood stained lip and enjoying each drop of it with full satisfaction and appreciation, while bringing his hips up and down to land upon the king's lap.  
>Edmund rode on Peter's length, sliding up and down the solid flesh. His muscles clenched around the thick member as he slid up and down it, slowly increasing his pace with each bob of his body upon the elder's male anatomy.<p>

It wasn't long till both boys were crying out with pleasure as the younger raven bounced up and down, gripping to Peter's shoulder in order to support himself while his bottom bounced against Peter's pale thighs.

"Ah, Peter!" Edmund cried, bobbing up and down.

Peter could feel his body lose control as his thrusts quickened and he hit deeper into Edmund's entrance, while he bobbed violently on top of him. He continued thrusting hard and fast as the raven moved his body in sync with the powerful thrusts he was receiving until he felt the elder male hit it; his sweet spot.

"That's the spot," he hissed, pushing down with all his might to drive Peter right into that spot again, which he did, causing him to cry out more with over whelming pleasure.

Edmund felt incredible, pleasurable tingles running through his body, and feeling safe in Peter's arms and feeling very close to him as he felt himself wrapped tight around him, his tip pushing against his inners. Edmund felt his hips jerk up violently as gushes of warm liquid began to flow out of from the tip of his arousal, he moaned in pleasure, releasing warms strands of silk and ribbon as they flew into the air and splattering against their chests.  
>Feeling the younger male cum against their crashing chests made Peter's own member twitch and spasm as he continued thrusting into his lithe body. Until finally, he let his own serum off inside the male's entrance, churning and swirling around inside of him as they slowly rode out their orgasms against each other.<p>

As soon as they rode out their dizzy orgasms, Peter collapsed, taking Edmund with him as they each sunk into the satin sheets of the large bed. Peter curled himself around Edmund's back and pulled his limp member out, wet and dripping with his milky liquid. This was, BY FAR, the best session they shared since he had first slept with Edmund. Feeling utterly satisfied, Peter snuggled up close to his pet and his love, gently kissing the nape of his neck and caressing the old bite marks with his tongue and kisses.

"Edmund, you are different to anyone I have ever met…" he whispered, for he couldn't believe he even said this. "I've lived for so long, and searched this world for a reason to live anymore. I believe that now, I have found my reason. My reason is you Edmund. You make me feel more alive than I could ever know, for I have been dead my whole life..."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, CHAPTER NINE and yet another chapter completely full of smutty goodness between our two favourite Pevensies (even if they aren't related in this fanfic lol) :D I don't know how this got so long! But I hope you all enjoy it, for I feel terribly embarrassed by uploading this! :| Anywho, like always, any and all reviews are appreciated and loved. Constructive criticism is also highly appreciated! Hope you enjoyed this and remember to leave feedback, reviews always make me update faster! And thank you to everyone who always do leave a review! :D THANK YOU


	10. Fearful Dreams And Dark Secrets

_._

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter ten: Fearful Dreams And Dark Secrets

* * *

><p>Edmund smiled to himself. He felt a feeling of contentment in his chest, which he knew was empty. Yet at the same time, when in Peter's arms he felt as though he were alive, like Peter had just confessed to him. <em>You make me feel more alive than I could ever know. <em>Did Peter truly mean these words he spoke? But before he could question his elder, Edmund could feel himself falling weary to slumber. The sun was just beginning to rise, he could tell by the cheerful chirping of the birds outside as they called in the day. The warm and bright day he'd never be able to see again…

**x**

_Edmund suddenly found himself stood in a dark forest, where nothing but trees and Earth surrounded him in this darkness. It was cold and lonely and before his eyes stood a beautiful male. His body was tall and broad, shoulder-length hair swayed to his right along with breeze that swept through the trees. His eyes dazzled a ferocious red, as a smile stretched his perfect lips. Edmund couldn't see his face, for it was too dark to make out his features perfectly. Who was this man, and where was he? Surely it was a dream, it must be._

_Suddenly, the man stood before him spoke._

'_Edmund,' it whispered, slowly repeating the sound in a continuous loop. Round and round the word spiralled through the wind and into the creases of Edmund's ears.  
>'Edmund, Edmund, Edmund, Edmund, Edmund, Edmund,' it called without pause, ringing through his ear drums as if it were the chant of some bewitching spell.<em>

_Slowly, Edmund's eyes clenched shut as his knees fell to the broken twigs and dirty leaves beneath him. His name still rung deep in his ears, but as if his name were as one with the wind, spiralling around in a melodic symphony. He could feel himself slipping away, almost fading out until he re-opened his eyes again, only to find himself somewhere new…_

_Had he been sent back in time? Edmund now stood in a large court, perhaps at a castle, attending some fancy ball. A loud symphony played and all around him spun dancers and their partners, but they were all masked by extravagant and elaborate designs that decorated the floor along with their beautiful costumes. Colours surrounded him, colours and fabrics that spun past him in a dizzy frenzy. He stood within the centre of this court and drowned by this sea of dancers before catching a startling pair of electric blue eyes. Were these the eyes of his dark Lord, Peter?_

'_Peter!' He gasped, stumbling forward, still staring at the beautiful marble man; his face was disguised by the black mask he wore which only accentuated the dazzling hue of his eyes. Edmund ran a little more, pushing and shoving past the dancers that seemed to engulf him in their over flowing sea of pretty fabric and dance, until he tripped completely._

_Startled and shocked, Edmund could feel his body slowly falling forward. He prepared himself for the fall by clenching his eyes shut and stretching his hands out in front of him. But when he did not feel the cold and hard marble under his body, he fluttered open his dark chocolate eyes, only to find that he had been caught by the strong arms of a stranger. Edmund looked up slowly, only to find that a pair of warm brown eyes was staring into his own._

'_Caspian,' he whispered._

_The older male looked at him, as if he were smiling with his eyes. He too was masked, like the many other quests that filled this dance court. Caspian's mask was dark maroon, with beautiful embroidery of gold stitching round the edges._

'_Edmund,' he simply replied in that mischievous tone of his, spinning the younger male round only to pull him up against his strong chest. 'Dance with me,' he hissed, breathing deep into the raven's ear._

_Edmund hesitated for he could no longer see the figure of his Master, and no longer see those beautiful orbs of blue. Caspian swept him away, pulling him into this dance of his, trying to move in step to the orchestra music that played in the background. All around them the dancers danced, swirling arrays of colours, but as they spun and twirled, Edmund searched helplessly for Peter. _

'_Who is it you search for Edmund?' Caspian whispered against his neck as they stopped on the dance floor, though it felt as though they were still spinning, or was it the room?_

'_I search for my Master,' he replied, sounding startled by Caspian's tone and the dangerous glint in his eyes. Was this fear that washed over the raven upon seeing his eyes gleam a hint of red? 'What do you want with me?' He asked trying to sound as stern as he could, but he knew that Caspian could see the cracks of courage in his voice._

'_I want only to help you. For you are unaware of the dangers your Master is capable of committing.' _

'_Why do you say such things? My Master is a good person.' Edmund protested. He didn't appreciate the male's comment about Peter. He didn't know what his Master was really like._

'_But that is what he wants you to think!' He hissed, running his hands down Edmund's sides and gripping to his hips. 'You should listen to Susan, she knows Peter. She knows the real Peter, and not the Peter you see, for he is just the mask of his true self. Peter is a monster!'_

_Edmund was absolutely enraged by Caspian's words! How could he say such things about Peter? Peter loved him and he cared for him, he wasn't this monster that the older male spoke of. 'You lie!' _

_Caspian pulled Edmund into him closer, and caressed his lower lip roughly with his thumb. 'Of course you wouldn't believe me. Your Master has fogged your mind with his own sweet lies and drugs.'_

'_He… He hasn't! Peter loves me!' He cried, only to find his tears weren't visible thanks to the mask he too wore. But Edmund didn't mind, he didn't want Caspian to see him in this pathetic state. 'Peter is not what you say he is! You don't know him so how could you know!'_

_Caspian chuckled, leaning his lips closer to Edmund's. 'I know of Peter's past…'_

_Edmund gasped and his eyes widened. What was in peter's past, and what secrets did he hold that would endanger him like Susan and Caspian warned? Was Peter really a cruel beast like the spoke of?_

_Just as Caspian's lips brushed past Edmund's, he could feel himself slowly drifting away once again…_

**x**

When Edmund awoke from his slumber, he was still in the scarlet room he had fallen asleep in. The only thing that had changed was the satin sheets now wrapped around his body and the empty side next to him. Where was Peter to greet him a good night?  
>The satin sheets embraced him in its caressing embrace as he stretched like a kitten awaking from a deep sleep. He immersed himself in its touch; soft and gentle. Almost as if he were wrapped in his Master's sweet embrace, rolling around with him in the heated hours of lust they shared the night before.<p>

Edmund sighed, remembering what he had seen in his dreams, and thankful of the fact that it was all just an illusion from his mind. But at the same time, his dream worried him so. Why would he dream of such events? Was there a meaning behind what he had just seen?

Slowly, the raven sat up on the large bed. The room he was in still looked the way they had left it; two tall wine glasses filled with wine, clothing scattered on the floor and red rose petals lying in beautiful patterns around the bed. The only thing that wasn't here was his beautiful King.

Edmund now stood by the table, admiring the glossy glass of the cups in which they had drunk from. One of the red satin sheets was wrapped around his body, draped from his shoulders as his fingers caressed the rim of Peter's glass. And as he gazed at the glass cups before him, the man he had been dreaming of entered the room.

"Peter," he gasped with a smile. "Where were you?"

The older male stepped in, looking like a beautiful male model dressed in a new attire of clothing as he approached the younger boy stood wrapped in satin. "I awoke as soon as the sun had set, and didn't wish to disturb you as you slept. You looked as if you were lost in a deep dream."

Edmund's glossy brown eyes widened. "Yes! I had been dreaming Peter! And oh, what a dream it was."

"Do tell me about it," the older male replied, sitting himself on the edge of the unmade bed they had tossed on in heated passion the other night. He patted the space beside him and ushered for Edmund to sit with him.

Edmund sat alongside Peter on the bed. Peter wrapped his arm around Edmund lovingly and began to watch him with those beautiful blue eyes the raven had missed dearly during his slumber. Edmund gazed back into his eyes and thought carefully, for he wasn't entirely sure whether he wanted to tell Peter of his dream where he had met Caspian.

"All around me there are dancers; masked, and covered from the view and eyes of guests that fill these floors, these halls with their laugher and folly. I can see far past in the distance of men and women and an array of swirling colours and fabrics as they twirl in the air. I pace, three steps, perhaps four. I can feel myself pushing past the humans that fill these floors, but not to you, my love. A few feet more, until I trip, losing you forever…" Edmund didn't dare tell Peter the truth of his dream, but told him of what he had seen of Peter.

"You trip?" He asked, sounding interested.

"Yes, I trip only to be caught by someone else who tells me lies and horrible things about you…" Edmund's voice slowly frowned out as he said this; it was upsetting him to think of what Caspian had said even if it were just a dream.

"What things were said of me?" Peter questioned, as if concerned of what had been said, though it were merely a dream.

Edmund looked down and thought carefully. "What was Susan trying to tell me the other evening Peter?" He asked, staring deep into the abyss of Peter's watery ocean blue eyes. He needed an answer or this would worry him sick!

Peter stared at Edmund in shock. Was he not ready to give him the answer he desired?

"Well, Edmund, it is a little more complicated…" He replied, rather quietly and as if he were trying to choose his words carefully.

"I don't care, just tell me." He responded strongly. "I need to know about the other mortals you changed and what happened to them. For how do I know if my fate won't be the same… Peter, I need to know."

Peter stood up abruptly, pulling himself away from the younger male. His mere request for more information angered him, which startled the younger. "You don't need to know anything!" He bellowed. "I shall have to speak with Susan about this; she doesn't have the right to talk to you in such a way!" Peter paced the room, anger and fury swelling in his forehead.

Edmund stood to his feet too, rushing to Peter's side. "Why shouldn't she?" He protested. "You would tell me if you weren't ashamed of what has happened, Peter. Tell me, I don't care what you have done, I love you!"

Peter stopped in tracks instantly, turning round swiftly to pull Edmund closer. "You truly mean that, you don't care what has been done?" The way Peter asked this scared Edmund just a little, had he done something so utterly terrifying?

"Yes!" Edmund cried. "I don't care!" He gripped tight to Peter's arm, for his lover could tell him anything and all the horrid things he may have done in his past meant nothing now. But Edmund was scared at the same time, did he actually want to know all of Peter's secrets? What if one secret, one doing his Master committed could change his life forever?

Peter looked at him longingly, for he wanted to tell his beloved dear everything but he knew deep down in his hollow chest that nothing good will come from it. "I'm sorry Edmund," he replied calmly, pressing tender kisses to the younger male's temples. "Please excuse me, for I have to attend to a different matter and reprimand and rebuke a certain Vampire."

Edmund didn't know what to say. "Where are you going Peter?" He asked aloud as he watched the older male's back walking away. Why wasn't Peter telling him, and why was he running off somewhere else to rebuke and severely reprimand a certain Vampire, and who could it be?

Peter didn't look back, but he did stop for a moment to reply. His voice was dark and fearful. "I am going to see Susan…" And before Edmund could say a word more, his Master darted out of the door, leaving him stood alone with nothing but his thoughts.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, poor Susan for she now has to suffer the wrath of Peter for saying such things to his dear Edmund! But what has Peter done in the past for him to keep it a secret? We will find out in the next chapter, in the meantime, what do you think of this chapter and Edmund's dream? Do you think you know what secrets Peter holds and what part Caspian has to play in all this! Hmm, we'll know soon. So for now I ask for reviews about your opinions and thoughts on this. Did you enjoy the chapter? :) Thank you to everyone who reviews! I love you all!


	11. Betrayal

_._

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter eleven: Betrayal

* * *

><p>Peter marched down the hallways fast and hurried, until reaching Susan's bedroom door. He did not knock at her chamber door, letting himself in and slamming the door behind him in anger but it did not close completely.<p>

"Susan," he called as calmly as he could.

He scanned his blue eyes over her room. It was large, and had a similar feel to Peter's for it were as large and as extravagant as his own. He saw her large four post bed, and noticed that it had recently been slept in, for the turquoise sheets lay crumpled and unmade. Peter also saw that another door in her bedroom led to another room; her en suite bathroom and heard what seemed to be the gently splashing of water.

He furrowed his brows, slowly heading towards the already open door, nudging it gently with his fingertips as it slowly creaked open, revealing a large chrome bath tub, and inside lay Susan.  
>Her long brown hair was tied up in a messy bun, while her face remained as striking and perfect looking as it always did. Her electric blue eyes were as dark and smouldering as always, outlined with smokey charcoal and her lips stained red.<p>

Upon the arrival of her brother's intrusion, she simply turned her head and gazed up at her brother stood in the doorway. A devilish grin stretched her perfect plump lips, and her almond eyes glittered with mischief.

"Peter," she spoke smoothly in that melodic voice of hers. "I was just thinking about you." She added, running her slender fingers down her chest from her collar bones, and gently biting into her lower lip seductively with her fangs.

Peter looked at her with temptation in his eyes, for he couldn't bring himself to tear them away from the sight of her naked body. She was as beautiful and perfect as any nude painting or sculpture, with the most gorgeous and womanly curves he had ever seen. Her milky flesh was wet, due to the large bath that surrounded her body, embracing her in warm bubbly substance that clung to her shape.

When her brother failed to respond, she continued to speak in her flirtatious voice. "What is it Peter?"

He stared at his sister with crazed temptation, her body floating amongst the bubbles that wrapped around her in its watery depths. "Put something on to cover yourself," he hissed for he knew that sexual desire always weakened him.

"Why? It isn't like you haven't seen me completely ripped of my clothing before, has it now Pete?" Susan spoke in a dusty voice, as if there were lust and passion lurking beneath it. She sounded ever so seductive as she spoke, as if she were making love to Peter with just the sound of her voice. "It's not as if you haven't ran your hands all over my bare body, devouring me whole with those hungry blue eyes of yours" She smirked, gently creating waves in the water as she brought a small flannel to her neck, dabbing the damp material to her neck. Dew drops clung to her flesh, making it glisten in the light.

Peter chuckled darkly. "I haven't come to gaze upon your beauty, Susan. I have come to you on account of different matters." His voice was stern as he spoke, yet he and Susan both knew that the sight of her naked body made it hard for him to speak in and orderly manner.

"Matters such as what?" She asked, trailing the wet flannel from her neck down to her shoulder and over her long and slender arms.

"Matters such as Edmund,"

"Oh!" She exclaimed, raising her leg elegantly so that she could run the small towel over her smooth pale legs. "Have you finally realized that it is me you desire?" She grinned to herself in a cat like way, as if she was darkly amused by her own words.

"Stop it Susan, you know what I mean." Peter replied darkly, and feeling irritated at his sibling's stubbornness.

She pouted as she hung her head back, resting it against the rim of the tub. "Oh Peter, why do you taunt me so?"

"Taunt you?" He repeated. "How is it that I taunt you Susan, please enlighten me so I can right my wrongs by you." He was mocking.

"Not long before Edmund's arrival were you writhing between the sheets of your chamber bed with me."

"Susan," he mumbled, trying to find a reasonable answer.

"Before your little pet came along, all you desired was me. But whenever you do find yourself a nice little mortal pet, or a changed mortal you seem to forget about 'us'. And by us, I mean you and I Peter. For what we share or 'shar**ed**' was something different, and have you forgotten what we shared through those nights and how our, more-or-less pure blood gave unto us the most surreal of feelings. I was just your toy before something better could come along… wasn't I?"

"Susan, stop trying to make this about yourself," Peter responded sternly. "You always gave yourself to me so easily, how could I refuse something offered to me on a silver platter?"

"_**You used me**_!" Susan screamed, slamming her fists into the water and causing it to up-roar and splash around her gently.

"I am not here to discuss our past mistakes. I am here concerning the matters of yesterday evening and what you planned on telling Edmund." Peter replied lowly, keeping his composure cool.

"There you go again," she sighed, with a touch of uneasiness in her voice. "It's always about Edmund now. You're even changing the rules around her for your little pet. And is that what we were, were we just meaningless mistakes? Everything I did to defend your terrorizing and life-wrecking ways was just a mistake?"

Peter was lost for words as he slowly tore his gaze away from his sister as she lay in the chrome bath, ranting and letting her emotions run freely. He felt somewhat ashamed of himself, of everything he had done and for dragging Susan through it all. But after all, he did not ask for her to do what she did in order to save his life. Was he that selfish?

The sound of water splashing against the slippery green pastel tiles echoed throughout the bathroom, and the sound of her wet skin stepping over the tiles grow louder to Peter as she slowly glides towards him, but as he slowly turns to look at her, she is a walking vision of perfection. Dew drops cling to her skin like little jewels as they ran down in streams. The glistening water dipping into every dipping muscles in her figure which accentuated every tone and curve in her body, especially the sculpture of her breasts, making her look as if she were a Greek Goddess that had floated down from Heaven.

"As I said before, I am only hear to speak of Edmund and why you even thought of bringing up such topics with him," Peter said lowly, trying to regain a stronger impression and feeling cautious of his actions.

She leaned in closer. "What topics?" She responded, sounding hurt and crumpled by her brother's coldness.

"Don't play dumb with me," he replied, almost whimpering by the sounds of it. For Susan was making him terribly weak.

"I'm not playing dumb. How do you expect me know what you have come here for, if you do not tell me what it is?"

"About the other mortals I changed," Peter hissed, baring fangs as his teeth gritted and clenched with anger.

"Edmund deserves the right to know about them, doesn't he?" She seemed careless as she replied, an angry glare sparking up the electric in her eyes at the mention of Edmund's name, even if it had come from her own mouth.

"Edmund doesn't need to know anything. Edmund is different to the others…" He whispered.

"Of course," she sighed, taking a step back, still standing stark naked in all her glory. Peter attempted to removes his eyes from her beautiful flesh, and reconnected his furious glare with her equally blue eyes.

"Edmund isn't like the rest of them Susan! And for once, I finally have a chance to make something work but you always try to get in the way."

Susan's ocean blue eyes widened, with astonishment as she replied with anger and hurt tangled in her voice. "I get in the way! You make me feel as if I am the cause of everything that has gone wrong. Am I the cause Peter?"

"Not everything, Susan." He replied coldly.

"I can't believe this," Susan whimpered, slowly stepping closer to Peter until their bodies were pressed close together. "I have been through everything with you, I have seen you at your worst and I still remained at your side. Why do you always cast me aside whenever a tasty new mortal comes into your life?" Her pale fingertips brushed lovingly at his cheeks as she gazed just as longingly into his eyes. "Do I only get to lay with you when you have been abandoned by those you turned, or when you've killed them in such torturous ways?" She hissed this as she pulled his face closer to her own. "For once Edmund learns of your past, he is going to leave you like all the rest, or better yet, you will kill him as heartlessly as you did the others…"

Peter stared down as Susan with anger, fury and a mixed burden of emotions. Rage burned his blood that lay lifelessly through his veins. He could feel her wet, pressing breasts at his own chest, and her gentle caressing fingertips at his cheeks, for this was how she always managed to kill him.  
>Peter shoved Susan from his chest harshly, throwing her gentle body at least a few steps away. He stood closer and threw his hand across her beautiful pale cheek, thwacking it harshly as to slap her with the back of his hand, only to send her stumbling for the ground. But before her beautiful naked body could reach the tiled floor, he caught her by her lustrous brown hair tied up and pulled her to his chest.<p>

Her electric blue eyes were crowded with hurt and betrayal and anger as she stared back into the cold blue of Peter's eyes, but oh how she loved those eyes. The blow to her left cheek left it a beautiful shade of scarlet, as it swelled and stung her perfect pale face, giving her colour and life.

"That's right," she whispered. "Hit me again. Beat me, and abuse me as much you desire. Come on Peter, my beloved brother, hit me again…" Her voice was achingly beautiful, with wonderful sorrow sewed into her voice.

Peter could only marvel at her in such a pathetically lovely way. "Why do you ask me to beat you Susan? What has happened to you, have you gone utterly mad?" But his voice remained as hard as stone and as cold as ice.

"Yes!" She cried, throwing her fists up to his chest, still held hard in her brother's grips. "I have gone mad, thanks you my beloved brother! You made me this way, with your wicked and cruel acts, and if only your dear Edmund could see who you truly are. If only he could see you as the monster I know you to be! Would he love you still? Would he love you like the fool I am?" Her whimpering cries of nothing but pure heartache were bliss to Peter's ears.

"How dare you speak to me in such a manner," he answered calmly. "You haven't forgotten what I'm capable of, surely."

"Of course not," she hissed. "How could I forget that night when you murdered them all? It was horrible, but did I not love you after it? Did I not continue to support you?" Her voice was beginning to crumble as she spoke, as if she were on the verge of crying. She clung helplessly to his shirt and digging her nails into the fabric for some form of comfort. "_**Have I not**_!" She screamed in a trembling tone, as a drop of blood trickled from her left eye. The blood which was her tears ran down her pale cheeks, a perfect contrast to her pale skin.

"I always loved you more when you are in pain, and do not think I have forgotten all that you have done for me. I admire your loyalty." He whispered, slowly wiping away the beautiful leakage of red liquid, as if her eyes were bleeding. But they were tears, precious tears that rarely escaped the eyes of a Vampire. "You will never speak to Edmund again of such things, nor of our love affair."

"I think I have learnt my lesson," she whimpered but looked back at her brother with a careful gaze. "Our love affair was never a flame, for it only dwindled when you craved for lust."

Peter didn't smile, he didn't move. He solely looked upon his sister's pitiful state, and loving everything about her vulnerability. "It's almost as if you were Human Susan, you feel such beautiful sadness." He whispered. "You haven't learnt your lesson enough, and I shall help you not to forget it." Peter gripped tight to Susan's messy locks still, taking her with him as he threw her unto the messy turquoise sheets of her bed.

She fell to them with a thump and stared up at Peter was shock. Too absorbed by the starling action of her brother, Susan could not form coherent responses to her him and only found that she could gape at him in this startling awe.

As soon as Susan had begun to sink into her silky sheets, Peter was hovering over her in an instant. "I crave lust now Susan, and you shall give it to me." He hissed in upon her lips perversely.

The contact of his breath on her lips and his touch so close made her plump lips quiver helplessly in response, as his own lips slowly lowered upon hers. No words could have been spoken even if they had wanted, for what was there to say? But a scream and a shrill of guilt would wash over both of them if they knew that warm chocolate eyes had seen them and heard them throughout their argument. If they knew that Edmund, Peter's beloved, and Susan's enemy was watching, they would surely have said something or would have done nothing at all.

Edmund stood as still as a statue. His heart was slowly breaking, that was if he obtained such a thing anymore. His World had quickly come crashing down on him, and making everything he had or possessed in this life utterly useless.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh goodness…  
>What to say. I am sorry for making Peter act in such a way, but it had to be done for the story to move onto some drama and to explain why Caspian is lurking around Peter's abandoned theatre. Reviews, and perhaps your thoughts on this chapter? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read this story :')<p> 


	12. Paths

_._

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter twelve: Paths

* * *

><p>Edmund stood for a few moments at Susan's chamber doors. He was silent and frozen in shock and waiting for this terrible dream to end. He gripped to his left breast, yearning to feel something. But he did not feel anything but pain, and this pain made him feel alive. He wanted to feel alive, and he wanted to feel Human, if so, to feel Human in order to be hurt so painfully by being betrayed wasn't what he yearned for.<br>He glanced to his right, and then to his left. Down the halls on each side, doors lined the walls of the narrow hallways, leading to hidden places within the confinements of the theatre. From behind him, in Susan's room he could hear the low sound of their heavy breathes, and the sound of her sturdy mattress creaking ever so gently beneath their bodies. His coffee brown eyes clenched shut for a moment, trying to wash away the images burning through his mind, and the filthy sounds resounding through his ears. Would Peter abuse Edmund as he did his past lovers? Would he continue to go to Susan for love, and eventually kick Edmund to the curb? Would he have nowhere to go, changed for nothing and for no purpose? Or would he simply face death?  
>Edmund's mind raced with thoughts and the sweet stinging of Peter and Susan's hushed voices ran through him like daggers. He wanted to run, to hide, to cry manically and to be alone in his suffering. But he knew deep down, that self pitying would get him nowhere. He still needed answers. Peter did say that Edmund was different, but what about his late lovers, the lovers before him. What made him so different to them? Edmund knew well that his beautiful Lord of Darkness would never give him the answers he desired, and he knew only one who could give him the information he wanted. The dark male with dark chocolate eyes and a sensual accent: no one other than Caspian himself.<p>

Edmund ran down the hall, finding himself back in the room dripping in crimson and the room which seemed to be full of passion and lust. But the sickly scent of last night's events burned his nostrils with its suffocating scent and therefore he had to retreat from its confines. He paced a few more steps down the hall, suddenly remembering the directions to Peter's chambers, and the room where he knew clothes would be kept. He darted in the direction he had drawn out in his mind of the halls and the large twisting staircases until he found himself in the very room; his Master's chambers.  
>Peter's room was as it always was, beautiful and large and extravagant. Edmund ran towards the chest-nut and oak drawers and the wardrobe he had seen Peter scan through for garments and clothes.<p>

Once he was done choosing his outfit, and had himself fully dressed, he stood in front of the large mirror in Peter's bedroom. That ugly feeling of loss still stung him, but no matter how much he concentrated on that sickly pain, he still saw no reflection. Edmund sighed then turned to look at Peter's neatly made bed. Slowly, he pulled his half-dead body over to where they had spent many short nights in heated lust. He looked back to when he had first come to this theatre, and how Peter had swept him off his feet (literally) and took his innocence and life all in one go. What was he doing here in this theatre? And was he going to see the world from outside this theatre ever again?  
>Edmund stood up out of frustration, punching his fists down by his sides and tearing through air if it were visible. He needed to see Caspian right now. And suddenly it came back to him; Caspian had wanted to meet him at the club downstairs, but was this the night he intended to meet? If not, Edmund would still try to seek out the mysterious male.<p>

Walking out of the bedroom, and down the steps he had re-traced back in his mind, he found that he was now stood at the large door leading to the club. The sound of music reverberating within the crowded room boomed through his hollow chest already, and the feeling of excitement washed through him for there was a tingle in his fingers and toes, a tingle that told him this was wrong.

Edmund smirked a one-sided up curling grin, and slowly reached out for the handle on the door. The music pounding through his chest, felt like a heart beat – boom, boom, boom, gently thudding against his insides, and creating an adrenaline-like feeling that swam and ran itself through his thirsty veins. He opened the door and swung it back, revealing the same sweet scene as it always was. The room was crowded magnificently as always. Strobe lights darted across the room, bouncing off walls and scanning over the dancers. The band and the DJ stood by the back on the small dark stage, lit by a classic black chandelier while playing the life reverberating sounds as it pounded through every hollow chest in the room. It was at that moment, Edmund realized why the Vampires in the theatre loved this place so much. The music, it made them feel alive as he did now. Feeling the bass pump through his body gave him a lively tingle, and it was almost as if it were an escape to this hollow feeling.  
>He stepped into the room of flashing lights and shut the door behind him. No one looked his way, and no one halted their activities. He liked that.<br>Edmund slowly walked into the club and kept an eye out for Caspian's form, a captivating and enticing form. But as he walked the grounds of the dance floor, he didn't see him.

Suddenly, beyond the bobbing heads of dancers there sat a man and two women. They were sat quite close together, in a lounge sort of area. Edmund didn't think to stop, and continued walking in the trios' direction. As he neared them a little more, he noticed that the centre person who sat with his face nuzzled into one of the female's neck looked oddly familiar. His hair was of lustrous brown, and his frame and broad shoulders were that of Caspian's.  
>When Edmund finally reached the group, he tried his best to cough up the courage and to call out Caspian's name.<p>

'_If it is him, fantastic,_' Edmund thought. '_And if not, how awfully embarrassing_!'  
>"Caspian?" He called. Edmund's nervous voice flowed from his lips in an un-easy form, and instantly he saw Caspian's head look up in response.<p>

"Edmund," Caspian smirked at Edmund with both his arms draped over the shoulders of two beautiful girls on each of his sides. "How nice it is to see you."

Edmund smiled bashfully, feeling oddly happy that Caspian was pleased to him. He noticed that the beings that sat together on the curved lounge seating looked as if in rather intimate situation, sitting huddled together so closely and he wondered if he were disturbing them.

"I'm not disturbing you, am I Caspian?" He asked, looking at the two girls then back to Caspian.

Caspian smirked, and then let out a low and sexy chuckle. "Of course not," he responded, running his hands down the girl's outer arms and gently tickling their smooth flesh. "You're not disturbing me at all. Come sit with us Edmund, there is a seat just there, take it."

There was a small rounded table just next to where Caspian and the two women sat, with a small plush chair beside it. Edmund took the seat hesitantly, and felt awkward sat with Caspian and his two beautiful companions. The two girls sat with him looked young, perhaps **too **young to even be wearing what they wore, or too young for how they were sat with someone like Caspian. One girl had her outer leg draped over one of Caspian's legs, while the other played with the buttons on his shirt and his collar. Their hair was long, flowing and dark which fell down both of their backs and draped over their neatly shaped shoulders. They wore short, low-cut and revealing outfits which were worn extra tight and looked like leather. As Edmund continued to observe the girl's features, he noticed that they looked oddly a-like, and saw that they were twins and Asian too. Their almond eyes were smeared with dark make-up and long lashes, and their rose kissed lips were dressed in red paint. Edmund looked down at his lap and realized how jealous he felt of these girls, and how easily they weakened Caspian to their bodies. He didn't know why such a topic worried him, but it did and the fact they were both draped over Caspian's manly physique and beautiful form, made him all the more envious.

"Edmund," Caspian called out, snapping the raven out of his thoughts. His melodic voice sang through him. "Did you get my card after our last meeting?"  
>Edmund nodded and Caspian continued. "Good. So you know that I wanted to see you again."<p>

"Yes," Edmund replied. "I came down here, in the hopes that I would be able to find you tonight."

"Fine me?" Caspian repeated, a smug grin threatening to tug at his lips.

"Yes," Edmund responded timidly.

This made Caspian smirk deviously as if Edmund's response were something he had expected.  
>Edmund tried to avert his eyes from Caspian's intimidating and deep gaze, but no matter how hard he tried to tear his eyes from the eyes that seemed to sink into him, he could not. Until he gave up the pitiful fight he was unable to hold up, and let his dark chocolate eyes connect with an equally dark pair of toffee-brown.<br>Caspian and Edmund stared into the depths of minstrel eyes until the tension slowly building between them was knocked down by Caspian's voice, although his voice too had the power to make Edmund fall to his knees.

"What made you come to see me again?" He asked as one of the girls by his sides started to play with his chest and began kissing up his neck.

"I…" Edmund started, feeling distracted by the girl's lips moving slowly up Caspian's neck in a sensuous way. "I wanted answers to questions, and I believe that you could be the person to give them to me." He explained, though his eyes were still glued to Caspian's nape that were now covered in a path of red lips.

"What kind of answers?" Caspian asked, and Edmund was amazed at how coolly the older male could act with two beautiful women begging for his attention.

Edmund flashed his lashes down, in a down-cast gaze as he watched his feet below him. He wondered if he truly needed these answer, and if they would benefit him. But his mind was over crowded by thoughts like these and the many, 'What if's' that ran though his thoughts and complicated everything further.

"I need answers based on Peter. Information per say,"

Caspian interrupted him. "I will tell you everything you would need or want to know about Peter." His voice was dark and serious as he slowly pulled himself up, letting the girl's bodies slide off his chest. "I knew Peter rather well." He smirked, reaching for a tall wine glass sitting on the edge of the table.

'_Good._' Edmund thought, watching Caspian as he sipped at the blood in his glass. The two girls sitting behind Caspian lazily made him feel un-comfortable and he paused for a moment of thought before mentioning anything in the presence of the beautiful females.

Caspian glanced behind him at the women, then back to Edmund. "Don't worry," he insisted. "They don't care for what you say, they are just two blood-thirsty whores, and sexual predators who need a man to drain for the night."

Edmund was taken aback by Caspian's comment on the two girls, and how casually he had said it. '_Did it not offend them_,' he thought, and apparently not as they continued sitting there behind him, slowly reaching out for one another's hands across the seat. Seeing as the two girls were not interested in his and Caspian's conversation, Edmund continued.

"Last time we spoke, you told me about Peter's new 'pet' and as you know, I am this… 'Pet'."

"Yeah, I knew." Caspian smirked as he watched Edmund.

The raven's shot up in embarrassment, before slowly lowering back down. "You did?" He asked shyly.

"Yes, I already knew but don't ask me how I knew, I just did." He smiled warmly. "But that doesn't matter, carry on."

So Edmund began to explain. "The other night, after I had met you Susan said something to me. Do you know her?"

"Of course I know her," he responded bluntly. "Smouldering coral-blue eyes, plump lips and a beautiful figure- I knew Susan quite well, but what was it she said to you?"

Edmund too knew of Susan's womanly physique and cringed upon reminiscing of the earlier incidents of the night. "Yes, well, she told me that I wasn't Peter's only 'Pet'-"

"Of course you weren't." The older male rudely interrupted. "Peter has had far too many immortal and mortal pets and lovers within this theatre, as well as outside of it. You were not the first, and I assume you are not the last either."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Edmund ordered, as he felt a sudden pang of hurt strike him upon Caspian's harsh and blunt words. '_Not the last either'- _which meant Susan was right, and maybe the fate of his past lovers could repeat once again.

"It means that the same cruel fate of his past partners could lie upon you, if you aren't careful." It was as if Caspian were reading his mind…

"I don't understand," Edmund confessed in a low whispered, but Caspian heard him well enough, loud and clear.

"Edmund," he said, making sure that he grabbed the raven's attention. His voice suddenly became stern, yet a feeling of sympathy ran through his tone as he hissed in a whisper sort of way. "Grave things will happen to you, unless you get away…"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the long wait for an update, but it's here now, and I hope that you enjoyed it!  
>Ahhh, Caspian and what devious plans could he have in store for our beloved Edmund? What will await him, and what will happen in the next chapter? D:<br>So much is to come, so review, review, review!  
>I have no idea when the next chapter will be uploaded, since school is pretty hectic right now, and it will just continue getting even busier each day. Anywho, leave reviews letting me know what you think. Whether it is constructive criticism or just a little review expressing your love! Thank you to everyone! Thank you, thank you, thank you!<p> 


	13. Human

Warning; Rated M for Pevensiecest (Incest) and Yaoi

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter thirteen: Human

* * *

><p>Edmund repeated the command Caspian had given him in his mind. '<em>Get away<em>?' He thought again, repeating it over and over again in the hopes that it would soon make sense. But when the blunt command of 'getting away' still did not register, he questioned Caspian.

"What do you mean, 'get away'?"

Caspian sighed and looked at Edmund with a glint in his liquid eyes of hopelessness. Was this what Edmund was: hopeless?

"If you understand English, you can surely understand. But if you understand English, but are too ignorant for your own good, you will never fully understand. Do you understand?"

The raven knew that Caspian was mocking him, and un-knotting the strings from inside of him. "I understand what it means," he muttered under his breath. "But I don't know how getting away from Peter will sort everything out." In reality, Edmund was torn between what he thought he knew, and what was happening. A part of him felt the need to runaway, while another part longed to stay here. "I can't leave him Caspian. I know that is what you want me to do, but I can't. I just can't!" Peter was his Love after all, he couldn't just leave him. If Ed was to leave, he'd need good reasons to.

"I know it isn't something you're keen on. But if you value your life, you will listen to me."

Edmund _**DID**_ value what little life he had left in him, only because he had Peter by his side. And if he did not have such a wonderful creature to love him, then he would feel as though he had nothing in this meaningless world. He loved Peter, and when you love someone you try to ignore all the bad things they may have done. For he'd rather know Peter's caring side than to his 'true self' as Caspian and Susan had put it. But if Peter was truly an awful being, and everything he had done in his life were so awful that it could affect their relationship, then it must be something truly threatening.

Caspian looked around the room then back to Edmund. "It's not safe to talk here." He stood up abruptly and looked around the club once more. "Come with me."

Edmund flashed his eyes over to the twins sat on the seat. "What about your –"

"Never mind them," the elder interrupted, grabbing a hold of the younger's wrist and pulling him up.

He drug Edmund along with him as he leapt through the crowd at a startling fast pace, taking him through the sea of Vampires and flashing strobe lights until standing in a dark corner together. Caspian was chest-to-chest with Edmund, staring down at him with deep chocolate eyes before his deliciously curved lips parted to whisper.

"You will have to get away from here Edmund, especially if you wish to have answers."

"What do I have to do?" The raven whispered back. He wanted these answers and to prove everyone wrong. Peter was good… He was not how the others had described.

"You'll have to meet me, after dawn."

"Dawn?" The younger repeated. But it is impossible for a Vampire to go into the daylight!

"Yes, I will be waiting for you outside the theatre in a dark car. Just sneak out once the theatre is quiet, and everyone is deep in slumber. And I know, 'Vampires can't go out into the sun, or else they'll burn', but trust me with this, **you** won't."

Edmund's brows knotted in an assortment of emotions and thoughts. "Where will we go?"

Caspian smiled and pressed his thumb to the raven's pinkish lips. "You will find out tomorrow, now go to Peter."

But before Edmund could even gasp, the dark haired man was gone in a flash.

'_Typical_,' Edmund thought to himself. '_Always running off at the most inconvenient of times_.' As he began to stumble away and back into the mist of energy pumping Vamps, he was suddenly consumed by guilt. '_What had he done_?'

**x**

Meanwhile in Susan's chambers, Peter sat at the edge of her bed, adjusting his collar while Susan lay under the silken sheets. She smirked a devilish grin, and slowly crawled over to Peter's broad shoulders sitting by her side. Her small and pale fingers reached out for the male as she wrapped her hands and arms around him.

"Peter," she whispered mischievously at his ear, but the reaction she received in response was not what she had expected.

"Enough Susan," he told her firmly. "You have gotten what you wanted."

His coldness threw her back, and turned her grin into a scowl. "Is that what you truly see me as, a whore who thinks of nothing but sexual encounters?"

"It isn't that Susan, I just believe you should stop. You know that my thoughts lay with Edmund, and my hollow heart."

"You tell me this now, after all we just did? Unbelievable."

"Here we go again," Peter hissed, standing up to glare at Susan. "You're stubbornness and ignorance rides on me. I have give you what it is that you had desired from me, now leave me be."

"I cannot believe you Peter. You say you love Edmund, and that he is different to all your dead corpses, but I know that the same fate for him will only repeat!"

"Keep talking Susan, tell me what you know? Or do I have to sexually satisfy you yet again?"

"Typical," she scoffed. "Selling your body for your own needs, and yet you still call me the whore. I will tell you nothing, because that's exactly what I want, isn't it? You're body. How can you think of me in such a way!"

Peter began to walk away from here, a smirk of annoyance smearing his perfectly plump lips. "I am sick of this," he muttered and turned for the door. "I know of your feelings, but I cannot return them to you…"

"But I don't understand why not." She replied desperately, clutching to the turquoise sheets. "I need you Peter. I love you."

"I know."

"And yet you still fail."

"Fail at what?" Peter asked, his hand resting upon the door knob.

"You fail to see that your Pet, already knows."

Ocean blue eyes widened and suddenly… "Edmund!" Peter hissed as fury began to boil within his veins and throbbing at his temples. "You knew he was there? And you could see him watching us?"

Susan did not utter a word. She had known, yet she still let Peter believe they were truly alone. She had done everything for the sake of herself, and (even though he did not know it,) Edmund.

"I must go and find Edmund!" Peter bellowed and threw open the door of out his sister's chambers, leaving her lying on her bed with trembling lips and sorrow in her eyes. He could not believe that his Pet had seen him, and that he had over-heard their conversation about his past lovers, for what was he to do now? Where was Edmund, and what was going through his mind? Did he still love Peter, or had everything that developed between them been shattered by his act of selfish need? He needed to know immediately, and to find Edmund.

As Peter stormed down the hallways, he caught the arm of his youngest sibling who was drifting through the theatre. "Lucy," he called. "Have you seen Edmund?"

She looked at him for a moment, almost wearing out Peter's patience within seconds of thought. "No," she replied softly and slowly. "But if you'd like, I could have Vampires seek him out for you?"

Peter nodded and bit into his lower lip. "Thank you Lu," was all he replied before darting into the direction of his own chamber door.

Once within the confines of his room, Peter paced the ground with his arms crossed, and a thousand mixed up thoughts stringing through his mind, until a knock at the door caused him to jump out of his skin. He welcomed whoever had knocked and asked them to enter, waiting to see the raven he had been stressing about. And much to his relief, it was no-one other than Edmund.

"Edmund," he whispered, pulling the boy into his arms instantly and caressing his lips with the tips of pale fingers. "Where were you?" He asked as calmly and un-alarmed as possible. It was odd how much Human Edmund had made Peter, filling him with emotions he hadn't experienced in years, for the first time, Peter thought he could feel a heartbeat.

Edmund didn't know what to say, he felt so betrayed by Peter that he almost didn't want the same hands touching him. But when he tasted the older male's breath on his lips and the caressing of his fingers, he couldn't resist. "Peter, I…" He mumbled, tearing his face far from Peter, who only pulled it back to face him.

"Oh Edmund," Peter hissed, keeping a hold of the raven's cheeks within his palms. Peter could feel an odd bubbling in his stomach, and the unusual sinking in his chest. And even though he did not know it, Peter was feeling guilt. But for him to overcome that feeling, he had to do something that could make up for it and he had only one idea in mind.

Peter lets his hands fall down Edmund's body, and slipped them around his waist. He pulled the boy closer and leaned in for a kiss. Ocean blue and coffee brown eyes swam in each other's deep abyss, falling victim to the hypnotic gazes. Peter whispered the young boy's name once again and pulled him even deeper into this trance. Edmund fell numb to it instantly, feeling himself needing Peter's affection.

Suddenly they were each upon Peter's bed, floral fragrances fresh in the air and hairs tussled. Edmund by now, was moaning freely as the sandy-blond male ran his cool fingers down his chest and undressed him till there was not a bit of clothing left on his pale body which was (by now) burning for Peter. Edmund heard his name gently whispered once again from Peter's lips, but as the words escaped his lover, he could not help but to remember his deal with Caspian. For when it was past dawn and all vampires were deep in slumber, Edmund would use the chance to escape the theatre in the hopes of finding answers. But at what cost would he go to attain these?

Peter looked down upon the body of his beautiful Pet, but he was becoming less and less like his Pet. Edmund had rapidly become his lover, and now, his life. For when he was with Edmund, he could feel a non-existent heart beating, and blood flowing freely through his veins. It was magical, and a feeling not too familiar to his senses. He watched Edmund's body with hunger dripping from coral blue eyes as his lips latched to the skin next to his right nipple. He pressed his lips to the sweet flesh and kissed it gently. He kissed the skin until it was damp with his lips before slapping his tongue against it and biting it gently. After a few chaste kisses and gentle nips, he sucked the skin. He sucked, licked and kissed the area of skin until it became sensitive and bruised, leaving a mark of territory on his lover's body.

Edmund moaned in reaction to feeling his skin becoming slightly numb and bruised, but quickly forgot about it when Peter's chaste kisses trailed down his stomach and to his already growing arousal. Peter's lips kissed all the way down Edmund's shaft to the tip, which is where he took the semi-erect member into his hands. He wrapped his fingers around the loose skin and began to slowly pump Edmund's man-hood, while his lips and tongue brushed along the tip teasingly.

"Edmund... Oh, Edmund."

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the wait, but I managed to squeeze in some time to write the 13th chapter! :) Review please! And I really hope you enjoyed the chapter, and sorry sorry sorry for leaving it like that ;) But you know now that there is something juicy and hot to look forward to in the next chappie! Thank you to all the reviewers :D I love you all!


	14. Insatiable Desire

Warning; Rated M for Pevensiecest (Incest), Yaoi and Sodomy

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter fourteen: Insatiable Desire

* * *

><p>Edmund clenched his eyes firmly. He could feel Peter's breath and tongue lapping against the heat of his member, but he couldn't enjoy it. Not completely at least. All Edmund could think about was Caspian, Peter, the day light, Vampires and then Caspian again. Peter's fingers continued to pump his member, while his mind pumped with guilt. Was it wrong of him to desire answers? Should he believe Caspian, and Susan? Or should he trust Peter? Everything was so over whelming, and confusing. Each time he thought about it, the more his thoughts would become abstract to his mind. So for the mean time, he decided to just let go, and fall into the pleasure of Peter's hands as he jerked, pumped and licked at his semi-erect length, growing harder and hotter within his Master's hand.<p>

"Ahh, Peter," Edmund moaned, clenching to the sheets beneath his body.

Peter continued to pump Edmund within the palm of his hand, slowly increasing the speed while his mouth slipped over the blushing tip. Edmund's throat croaked with startling pleasure as Peter's fingers began to massage the length of the raven's aching man-hood, and his mouth teased and sucked on the tip of his fully erect member. Edmund arched and shifted his back, thrusting his hips up and deep into Peter's mouth. Peter didn't complain when he felt the younger male's hips jerk into the cavern of his mouth, sucking hard with his lips and continuing the movement with his hand. Edmund gasped and he moaned, aching for more as his fingers slowly travelled down to grip at sandy-blond hair.

"Oh, please Peter, get inside me already." He begged with trembling lips.

Peter's dazzling blue orbs flashed up to Edmund's face, which was full of lust as he stared down at Peter with dilating chocolate eyes. His dark brows were knotted in frustration, and his lips were parted as harsh pants and moans accumulated from his lungs, spilling out from between the two pink stained rose petals. Peter could feel himself growing harder as he watched Edmund, loving how erotic he looked, panting and yearning more from him. He sucked even harder, hallowing his cheeks around the width of the raven's hardened member until he could feel the younger's body spasming in pleasure.

"Ugh," Edmund grunted, struggling to hold back whatever intense orgasm he was ready to release. But Peter wasn't done with Edmund yet, and wouldn't let him cum until he was ready to do so himself. He slipped his lips from Edmund's member, twitching and still pounding with such intense pleasure that droplets of brilliant white pearls dazzled the tip of his arousal.

Peter got up and stripped, until he and Edmund were both on his chamber bed stark naked. Edmund moaned in want, sitting up to drape his hands over and behind Peter's broad chest and slender back. He grabbed Peter and pushed him down, so that his back now lay against the bed and Edmund was above him. He sat upon the elder's lap and straddled himself, gripping firmly to the larger member now in his hand. Peter threw his head of beautiful gold back, and delved into the deep and insatiable lust for Edmund as he watched the raven position his throbbing arousal at his pink and puckered hole.

Edmund straddled himself upon Peter's lower torso, lowering his body at a slow pace. But as soon as the tip of Peter's arousal had entered Edmund's body, both males groaned in pleasure.

"Ahh – Peter" Edmund moaned, hovering over the older male and feeling his heart beginning to pound erratically in his chest.

Peter ran his hands up to Edmund's thighs and gripped them firmly to the boy's hips. "You look like this is difficult for you." He teased, enjoying the way Edmund's pale cheeks blushing a shade of bright red and his dark brows knotted in a mixture of emotions- pain, concentration and utter embarrassment.

The younger panted harshly for a few moments, attempting to already catch his breath. "It's easy," he groaned. "I just – I just…" he stammered before suddenly, Edmund moaned aloud, feeling Peter's fingertips dug into his hips as he thrust his hips up and his hardened arousal buried deep within Edmund and his (Edmund's) bottom sat upon Peter's thighs. "Bloody Hell Pete!" He cried, zipping his dark eyes shut and slapping his palms to his Master's chest.

Peter smirked, enjoying the tensed muscles clenching around his throbbing erection inside the younger boy's body. He was so deep in him. "There," Peter croaked, biting his lower lip sinfully. His fingertips pressed into the smooth skin on Edmund's thighs as he ushered the younger boy to move.

Edmund blushed furiously and swallowed his pride. His thighs quivered and his knees buckled as a hissed whimper escaped his lips. "Peter." His body slid up Peter's length and back down. The sandy-blond let out a low moan as he admired the view of his younger object's naked body sliding up and down his burning arousal at a slow pace and with torture!  
>Edmund's body moved back up Peter's length, and then gently bounced against Peter's lap as he came back down.<p>

"There you go," he encouraged, gently rubbing Edmund's trembling thighs with his thumbs.

Edmund gasped as he attempted to relax his lower body, feeling all his rear muscles clenching and trembling around Peter's long and hard length. "I – I can't stop trembling Pete." Ed stuttered, digging his fingernails into the older male's chest.

"It's probably the strain," Peter commented.

Edmund grunted, using Peter's chest for support as he slowly started lifting his hips. Pete lay back, letting the younger male do the work today. Peter enjoyed it though, watching his 'Pet' wincing as he slowly bobbed his body, and the blissful blush of embarrassment washed over his cheeks and his toned arms out-stretched gripping to Peter's chest. And best of all, the neglected member in between Edmund's milky-white thighs.

"Oh, Ed." Peter moaned appreciatively, curling his fingers around the smaller member as it barely jumped in rhythm. As soon as Peter's fingers met with Edmund's arousal, he noticed how hot it was, and throbbing with need. As Peter began to pump the raven's man-hood, Edmund's hips began to gradually increase in speed as the flesh of his bare bottom bounced and clapped upon Peter's thighs.

Peter moaned, feeling his eyes roll into the back of his head as he felt the pleasant river of pleasure splash violently in his lower anatomy. "E- Edmund!" He gasped, trying to keep his eye-lids open. Finally, opening his clouded blue eyes, Peter's lips formed into a blissful smirk as he gazed upon Edmund's moist flesh, glazed over with sweat as it ran down in streams from his chest. Everything about Edmund was erotic, and if Peter had a camera at that moment, he would use it. Stealing a still shot of Edmund, capturing him in a perfect and beautiful pose, in a picture that would last forever.

"You… look, beautiful." Peter whispered, gripping tighter to Edmund's thighs, causing his movements to come to a halt. He slowly pulled Edmund's hips forth before pushing them back.

"Ahh, Pete!" Edmund moaned at the beautiful ecstasy coursing through his being. He began to rock his pelvis back and forth as he did; he slid Peter's hands off his pale hips and guided the sheets and pinning his Master wrists away from him against the bed.

Peter groaned at his loss of control, trying to restrain himself from thrusting his hips into Edmund as the younger began to grind on his member with intolerant pleasure that swarmed inside him like a pack of angry bees trying to escape. They buzzed about him in a rage, as Edmund's terribly slow movements slowly helped Peter release some of those eager bees and moaning and trembling as he did.

Edmund felt the older male releasing slowly within him, and upon feeling the thick rivulets of milk run down his inner-thighs, he stopped.

Peter raised his head at the sudden interruption of his release. "Wh- What?" Was all he managed to breathe out in between rugged panting.

Edmund looked down at the beautiful older male, the King of this dammed theatre. Peter, the magnificent. The image of Peter's blushing cheeks, lust glazed eyes and his oh-so-sweaty and heaving chest firm and tight. Edmund dragged his fingers down Peter's toned abs. He gave the elder a cheeky grin before slowly turning away.

Peter's brows furrowed as he pondered what Edmund was doing. But as he groaned at the feeling of Edmund rotating 90 degrees on his member, he realized what the younger male was, in fact doing as he watched him move into the reverse 'cowboy' position.

Before long, both males were heaving deep and ragged breathe of utter pleasure. Peter watched in amazement, almost bewitched by Edmund's slender physique from behind, watching his firm bottom bouncing against his skin as the delicious sound of flesh clapping against flesh echoed through the room. Peter was left to tolerate the unbearable surge of intense passion as all he could do was watch as Edmund controlled the situation, and going about it at an un-easily calm pace for Edmund was well aware of the intense release Peter so needed to let go for him to get rid of this tension.

Edmund's back arched, glistening with sweat in the moonlight shining in on the King's chambers, beaming upon the two males during their sinning. But to the two boys, if felt nothing like sin, but of Heaven, as Edmund latched his own hand to his member, burning with desperate need. As he began to withdraw salty pearl drops of release, moaning Peter's name lustfully, Peter felt his own member leak with the same liquid profusely. Edmund rode out both of their orgasms at a perfect speed, with tender ease, leaving both boys in a sweaty, panting aura of bliss feeling their heads spin slightly as the release of tension. They were each satisfied.

Edmund shivered as the evidence of Peter's heavy release ran down his thighs. He let a trembled sigh escape his perfect lips before removing himself upon Peter, and making his way back into the older male's arms.  
>Peter's eyes remained closed as he pulled Edmund into him close, breathing deeply as he immersed himself fully into every cloud of bliss of his orgasm that slowly washed out his body. He heaved a sigh of satisfaction as he sunk into the duvets that he and Edmund lay upon.<p>

Edmund hugged Peter close, and hoped that what he was going to do when morning came wouldn't hurt Peter. He hoped that he could get away easily, and return just as easily. The answers he would get from Caspian couldn't change his mind as much that he would be forced to 'get away' as he had been advised. But to Edmund, nothing felt better, and safer than being in Peter's arms and in his embrace. For someone who was mostly cold at times, Peter felt warm as he always did after a glass of blood and a heated session of sex which certainly got them feeling alive this time.  
>Edmund watched Peter's face, seeing as the older male was beginning to fall into slumber as the moon did, and the sun arouse. The gentle chirping of birds outside to call in the day hummed in Edmund's ears and for a minute, he could almost feel the warmth of the morning sun against his skin…<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the long wait for an update, I have been so busy with school and have been struggling with writing this. I hope the wait was worth it, and you enjoyed the chapter. I have no plans on abandoning this fic, or the others. I'm just a little slow in updating them. Since I cannot add chapters to the story to let you know what is going on with my fics, I will start doing so on my profile instead. So if you are wondering whether a fic has been abandoned, or is on hiatus or updated, you can check it up on my profile.  
>Anyhow, what did you all think of the latest chapter? Was the smut between Peter and Ed satisfactory or was it a total fail? I apologize for its lameness, but I've been busy and suffering from writer's block :( I hope it goes soon, and that I will be able to update more often. Thank you for reading, and please leave a review. And if you have any constructive criticism that could kindly help me to improve, then please do not hesitate to leave it in a review. And if you have love to share for this fic, please leave it in a review for me. THANK YOU.<p> 


	15. Sunlight

.

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter fifteen: Sunlight

* * *

><p>It was dawn, and even though Edmund should be tucking himself up in bed beside his beloved Peter, he wasn't. Instead Edmund was getting ready to leave with the night that had passed, and to go with the dawn.<p>

Peter was under the sheets of the large bed they both shared, and the heavy suede curtains were drawn to block out the sun from outside. As well as Caspian, who was also outside (supposedly). But Edmund did not trust Caspian entirely. He wondered whether it was all such a cruel joke in order to get Edmund out in the sun-light, to watch him burn and to serve him right for being so darn foolish. But the temptation of finding the truth behind Peter was hard to avoid, for Caspian did say there were many secrets he could un-ravel, if he promised to meet the older male outside the old Theatre.

Edmund threw a dark cloak over his head and shoulders, hiding his flesh from the sun for when he'd step out into the fresh air of the out-side world. Scared of the tales of Vampires, and how sunlight could burn them to ash. He looked over at Peter, who remained sleeping. His blond Vampire, with eyes as blue as the ocean, lay asleep. He looked more marvellous than any portrait, or Greek statue, and Edmund could feel his heart sinking as the guilt of what he was about to do slowly over-took his body.

As Edmund reached the entrance he had come in, ready to exit, he looked around his surroundings one last time. He didn't know why he was doing this, but for some odd reason within him, he just felt the need to do so.  
>With slow steps, Edmund made his way up the narrow stair-case; the stair-case he had come down in search for help, not knowing of what fate was laid before him. And for a moment, he wondered if the same thing was happening to him once again. Was there an un-expected fate waiting for him beyond the thick door of the Theatre?<br>Walking up each step threw small flashes of Edmund's past dream through his mind. The dream he had had about Caspian, Peter and the ball-room full of masked dancers, as well as his dream of the dark woods. When he had reached the very top step of the stair-case, Edmund was beginning to feel a sense of foreboding. _Was he making the right choices here? It's never too late to turn back now. What if Caspian held perfect advice? What will Peter do when he finds Edmund gone? Maybe Caspian is playing tricks? Or maybe, Caspian isn't?_ These sorts of thoughts ran through Edmund's mind as he clutched to the door-knob on the thick door, one turn and a push of the door and he could not turn back. So Edmund stood there for a moment, collecting his thoughts and thinking through them carefully, as well as taking on board the possible consequences of each.

"Maybe I should take a risk," he thought aloud. "Peter doesn't seem to trust me enough, and maybe there's a good reason for it. Maybe Caspian has the reason. And if I meet Caspian, hear what he has to tell me about Peter, and then I'm sure I can try to figure something out…"

To Edmund, he thought this to be very mature. As a Human, Edmund never had to face things such as these. All he had to worry about was school, money and just life in general. But as a Vampire, tossed into this un-known world, well, all of it was foreign to him. And so it meant big decisions, as this was something he had never experienced before. This was Edmund's life, as a Vampire, with other Vampires. Therefore, he needed someone to help aid him with such matters, and Caspian seemed rather trust-worthy at times, for Edmund still did not trust the spell that the older male was able to cast over him.

Edmund turned the knob on the door with one hand, and with his other, he tightened his grip on the cloak he wore, bracing himself for the sun. But Caspian did say that Edmund would be able to endure the sun's rays, and now, it was time for him to test that theory.  
>As he stepped out of the thick door, slowly pushing it open, Edmund clenched his eyes shut, anticipating the moment in which his flesh would be set alight by the sun, and he would be a pile of ashes at the ground. When he did not feel the hot sun melting his skin, Edmund slowly fluttered his eyes open, seeing that he had not been affected by any of the sunlight that lay upon his exposed skin. He smiled, gazing at his flesh in amazement, for he had not burnt to smithereens but had instead been just fine. Caspian was right.<p>

Now standing outside, Edmund slowly shut the heavy doors behind him and looked over the street. The place looked very different than to the time he had seen it when he first arrived. Assuming the reason was because he had seen it at night, rather than in the day. The stairs he had walked up, which were then slippery and wet, were now dry and easier to walk down, was there. Edmund walked down a few steps, and then scanned the street for any signs of Caspian. He did not see Caspian, but what he did see was a jet-black car by the Theatre, and Edmund thought that it could be Caspian's vehicle. No other Vampires would be out at this time, and the only other Vampire that said they would be, was Caspian.

Edmund walked down the stair-case, and met with the concrete foot-path. He missed being outside, and missed the feel of hard ground beneath his feet, as well the scent of polluted air and the feel of wind against his icy skin. He had missed it all too much, and it felt oh-so-good to have it once again. The Raven made his way towards the dark vehicle sitting by the curb of the foot-path he walked on, and he could feel himself growing excited, yet nervous of what was to come. He anticipated his meeting with Caspian once again, for the older male never failed to make him feel a little shy and curious of him. And Edmund hated that feeling, and hated how Caspian made him feel.

He finally reached the car, and not a minute later did the door he was stood by swing open. A dusty, familiar voice oozed out from within the back seat of the car, and Edmund recognised the voice to be Caspian's.

"Come in," it called, and Edmund slowly did as told.

As soon as he was sat in the car, and had shut the door, Edmund looked to see Caspian sat beside him in the vehicle. It was rather dark inside the car, with blacked-out windows. There was obviously someone else driving the vehicle for Caspian, and for a weird reason, Edmund assumed it to be a woman, since all he ever saw Caspian with, was beautiful women. So if Caspian were to be in the company of other men, (excluding Edmund) that would be odd to the younger boy. But Caspian was a normal male, though he may not be Human; he still had that strong taste for beautiful creatures of the opposite sex.

Edmund sat silent, not knowing what to say as he looked at Caspian for a moment, seeing the male wearing a delightfully smug grin on his face before flashing his eyes to his knees in a nervous panic.

Caspian un-crossed his legs, (it was rather spacious in the back of his car, as it was also a large vehicle) and he began to speak. "Edmund, I am glad you came." He said, and the smile on his face was clear in his voice.

Edmund remained quiet, thinking of what words he should use for a response that wouldn't make him sound as stupid as he felt in Caspian's presence. He just felt very embarrassed and cautious of himself when with Caspian. He didn't feel, mentally stupid. "Yes. You did promise to give me a reason for what you said last night, so I have come to receive these reasons." Edmund was quite glad with his response, and Caspian was pleasantly surprised with it also.

"Yes," he nodded. "I did. But, we can't discuss it all right now. I shall take you to my home, and we will talk in a more comfortable setting. That's if you don't mind, of course?"

It was at this moment that Edmund began to feel nervous about his decision. The idea of going with Caspian, or to not go with him weighed repeatedly in his mind, leaving him terribly un-sure of what to do next. But Caspian was right, they should discuss it all somewhere they will both be a lot more comfortable, rather than in Caspian's car, for it may take a while for the older male to explain everything.

"That's fine with me," Edmund replied quietly.

Caspian nodded, smiling still and said, "Very well, to mine it is." And just as he said this, the car started, and Edmund could feel it in motion.

**x**

The drive to Caspian's home was not long, and Edmund knew why this was. The driver had sped to where Caspian lived, therefore he didn't know if the male lived far, or quite close to the old Theatre. The drive was silent, and an un-easy feeling danced cautiously within the air of Caspian's car, and Edmund pondered if it was just he who had felt it.

When Edmund's door opened for him, he did not see the sun, or feel the outside air against his skin. Instead, he felt the cold air of a garage; Caspian's garage. After all, maybe Caspian could not be out during daylight, and if so, why could Edmund?

"How come I can go out into the sun, but nor you or Peter can?" He asked Caspian, stepping out of the open door, to see that no-one stood on the other side.

Caspian stepped out from the opposite site, looking as dashing as ever. "It is because you are a Changed Vampire, Edmund. You were born Human, so you are able to face the sun unlike Vampires like myself… and Peter."

"Oh," was all Edmund replied with, stood in the same spot until Caspian stood by his side in a flash.

"Shall we go into my home now?" He asked, holding out his arm for Edmund to take.

Edmund looked at Caspian's arm with a puzzled and surprised expression. Maybe it was because Caspian only ever spent his time with women, that he thought it was acceptable to do this with Edmund. Or, Caspian thought of Edmund as a small child, or girl! But Edmund took his arm into Caspian's never-the-less, as he was led by the older male out of the garage and through a door at the end of the room to an elevator; which was quite peculiar to Edmund.

They both stood in the elevator together, and still arm-in-arm and Edmund had still not forgotten that his door had been opened by, erm, no-one.

"Was there, anyone driving that car Caspian?" He asked rather timidly, as he looked up at Caspian close to his side.

Caspian chuckled. "Yes, there was a woman driving the car."

"So where is she?" Edmund also asked. Once Edmund got curious and started asking questions, they just seemed to never end!

"She attends to the cars in my garage, I don't know if you actually noticed, but I have quite a large garage, with an equally large amount of cars to keep inside of it." Caspian smiled to himself as he said this, and he was probably proud at this fact.

"Oh, I see. So she has to do whatever it is you do with cars…" He replied with a smile.

"Yes, that it precisely right." Caspian added in a joking-matter, as Edmund had just done. And suddenly, for Edmund, he felt that tense cloud fade away. "She's fast on her feet, she opened both of our doors before leaving to attend to her jobs. She's a Changed Vampire like you, Edmund. But she's been one for many years."

Edmund nodded, seemingly surprised that the female who drove for Caspian was a Changed Vampire, but also nodded not feeling surprised at the fact that she was a woman.

When the elevator doors opened, it revealed an extravagant-looking passage-way. The hall-way had dark wood on the floor, with a slim crimson carpet running all the way through it. The walls were papered in a dashing colour of red, with Victorian patterns. There were black candle-holders along the walls, as Caspian and Edmund walked down the hall-way together. Their way lit by the dim and warm light of each candle. The walls were also decorated with portraits, old portraits of women and men, who strangly looked like Caspian.

"Are these portraits of your family?" Edmund asked as they walked along the hall-way.

"Yes," Caspian replied without even glancing at any of the portraits that lined his passage walls. "They are my family and ancestors."

"Were they all vampires too?"

"Yes, they were." He replied. His tone was dull, and un-happy as he said this, making Edmund all the more curious. But a feeling he got told him to remain quiet, so he did.

As they got to the end of the hall-way, there was a door. Instead of reaching his hand out to open the door, Caspian remained still for a moment and Edmund couldn't help but look back and forth between Caspian's hand, and the door-knob, wondering when the older male would ever decide on when he was going to open the door!

But before Edmund could open his mouth to ask why, the door suddenly opened. This time, there was someone there. And no surprise to Edmund, that it was a woman who opened the door.

"Welcome home, Master." She said with a smirk as she opened the door to fully let Caspian and Edmund through.

Caspian smiled at her and nodded, and Edmund couldn't help but gape at her beauty. She was as beautiful as all the other women he had seen with Caspian, yet there was always something about these Vampire women that never failed to amaze Edmund. There was also the fact that she was wearing a fancy little maid dress… something he didn't expect a Vampire to be seen wearing. But in Caspian's household, he should've expected something like the sort.

The two men were now in a large hall-way, much like the main hall of a large house, for at the end of the room were two stair cases that curved into each other on the left and the right sides of the room.  
>But the stairs weren't the main thing in Edmund's sight to have caught his eyes, it was the women instead. There were about six, or maybe even seven, scattered across the hall. They were either going into other rooms, or coming out of them (those rooms were close to the hall) as well as doing small jobs. Some were dusting the portraits and statues on the room, and some were re-arranging flowers in vases. None-the-less, they were all doing their own thing, but as soon as Caspian passed by them, they would stop and bow at Caspian, and welcome him home. Always adding 'Master' at the end.<p>

"Did you change all these women?" Edmund asked Caspian, still looking over his shoulder at the women below them as he and the older male made their way up the right side of stairs.

"No," Caspian half-laughed. "These are women who have worked for my family for years."

Edmund's eyes widened. If these women had been with Caspian's family for years, only God knew how old they were.

They walked up the stairs, then down another hall-way. But this time, the passage they walked down had a few doors along the way. And at one door, Caspian turned to it and pushed it open. It was a double-door, with two dark oak doors, and Edmund imagined the room beyond to be rather large.

When Caspian had pushed the doors open, revealing the room, Edmund's expectations were correct, for the room was very grand and large.  
>The room looked old, and posh; as if it were from a period-drama based on the nineteenth hundredth era in England. The furniture seemed to match that same time period, and the fireplace that was already blazing completed the whole room.<p>

Caspian led Edmund to one of two double-seated chairs that sat across each over, over a fairly large coffee table, and sat him down. While Caspian took the seat across from Edmund. They each sat down in silence, listening to the sound of the fire crackling at the fireplace, and the distant sound of foot-steps walking along the hall-way outside. The foot-steps grew a little louder as they did closer, and a gentle knocking at the door followed shortly.

"Come on," Caspian called, crossing one leg over the other, and adjusting the ends of his sleeve.

The door was opened by one woman who looked to be a maid, while another walked in holding a wooden tray with a kettle and tea-cups on it. The female who held the tray set it down upon the coffee table, and Edmund noticed that it had the other assortments linked to tea such as, a pot of sugar, a small jug of milk, as well as two tea-spoons, and a plate of biscuits.

"I didn't know Vampires drank tea and ate biscuits." Edmund exclaimed, watching as the Vampire maid filled each cup with tea.

Caspian laughed. "Yes, in-fact Vampires enjoy a nice cup of tea once in a while." He replied, smiling as he was handed his cup of tea first.

"I only ever see Peter drink cups of heated blood…" Ed mumbled in response as he watched the maid fill his cup with a tea-spoon of sugar and a small dose of milk, stirring it before handing a tea-cup sitting on a matching saucer to him. He took the cup and saucer, which was of fine china, and took a small sip from the cup. How good it felt to consume something… _Human_.

"Heated blood?" Caspian repeated, leaning over to take a biscuit from the plate left by his maid who was now taking her leave from the room with the other maid, closing the door behind them both. "That's probably why there is more alcohol in Peter's drinks than there is blood. Blood that is kept in heated cupboards isn't the best kind…" He mumbled. "But that is going off topic. How about I tell you about Peter?"

Edmund held his cup of hot tea a little away from his mouth. He nodded, and could feel that same feeling of regret, for he was going to now receive his answers, and finally get the truth...

* * *

><p>AN: I am so sorry for the late update. School is so busy right now. But I have no intentions on abandoning this story, because I actually like it quite a bit, and I am also looking forward to progressing this story. But every time I sat down to write it, I'd have some form of writer's block, and could never even write one line to open the new chapter with… This chapter isn't very good, and like all my other chapters, it is rather rusty. But I will work on it, and if you have any advice, or constructive criticism that could help me with further chapters and my other works, then please feel free to do so. Also leave reviews on this chapter, because reviews, and readers keep me writing a story!

Thank you.


	16. Truth and Lies

_This chapter has been re-written_.

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter sixteen: Truth and Lies

* * *

><p>Edmund hesitated for a moment. He sat there silently, quietly contemplating his options once again. Surely he had come this far for a reason, and that reason was to find out the truth. But what if the truth was a lot more terrifying that what he had feared, and would be something he would quickly regret.<p>

"You can't undo what you find out about him."Caspian said, allowing himself to interrupt the raven's thoughts."Once you learn of Peter's past, and of all his sins, you won't be able to just ignore them."

It was as if Caspian was reading Edmund's mind again. Picking at his brains, and intruding on his private thoughts. Edmund knew he would never get to undo the secrets he'll learn of Peter, and that was what scared him the most. He barely knew Peter, but he knew that he loved him. Or at least, he'd grown to love him, and see him for more than what he truly was, which was; a Vampire. Peter was caring, and Peter was kind to him. But what if Peter's past influences his feelings towards his

Edmund let out a sigh and looked at Caspian, nodding his head with a dwindling confidence. "I know," he replied as sternly as he could attempt. "I know that everything you tell me will, with no doubt, change the way I think of him. It'll never be the same."

Caspian was impressed with Edmund's courage, and he was rather shocked by it, too. So without taking any longer, and letting Edmund grow more anxious with each passing moment, he began.

Caspian drew in a deep breath, and sighed. "I am going to tell you something, Edmund." He said, with a calm and composed tone. His eyes slowly drifted shut as he spoke, and his hands rested upon his lap. "But I fear that what secrets you unravel during this bright day, will be of those that change your life."

"My life?" Edmund repeated. There was confusion and a building tension, both thick within his voice as he replayed Caspian's last words. The question rolling from the back of his throat, then off the tip of his tongue. "What do you mean; my life? What is it that Peter has done, for it to be** this** awful?"

A low and seductive chuckle escaped Caspian's throat upon Edmund's answer. It was mocking, in a way. Considering the fact that, the conversation they were having was serious, and Caspian had the cheek to laugh. What was it that he found so terribly funny in Edmund's words? Or was he just mocking Edmund, for being such a pitiful fool? "How can you be so naive, sweet Edmund?"

Edmund's chocolate brown eyes widened. Caspian had called him, sweet.

"Peter truly has you bewitched by his charm, doesn't he? You are so terribly blinded by his deceiving beauty, which you have chosen to become ignorant to what is around you. Even more, ignorant to yourself."

Edmund wasn't sure of what to say. He felt as though he was being forced to choose between truth and lies. He wanted to know the truth, but he also craved to just make do with the lies he had been living with so far.

"I don't want to live this Vampire life with Peter, if it is completely full of nothing but lies. I also do not want to live with him, knowing of all the sins he has made, and all the wrong deeds he has committed. Isn't it better to forgive, and to forget?"

"There you go, acting as if we are actually capable of being forgiving. Especially Peter." Caspian laughed, dark and sinister, stopping to look at Edmund with careful eyes. "You have allowed yourself to become Peter's puppet, and wear his blindfold of lies. I will not tell you anything, nothing at all if you continue to insist that Vampires can forgive, move on and live life knowing of love and happiness... You know nothing about Vampires, Edmund. Nothing!"

By now, Caspian was stood up, bellowing at Edmund sat across him from the table, the cup of tea trembling in his hands.

"What do you mean?" Edmund screamed back, trying to hold back all the pain building up in him. "How can I not know of these feelings, when I too am a Vampire?" He felt as though he would cry, but he couldn't. Edmund wanted to cry. Oh, God, how he yearned to weep the sorrows that ached at his heart. He was hallow, longing to feel something, if not, anything. Anything more than the empty feeling he only ever felt, unless he was in Peter's arms. "I am hollow inside, just like you. But I feel just how I know you can, too. I feel remorse, sadness, and pain, too. If I can feel all these emotions, and I know Peter can, too." By now, it was hurting too much to even speak. Edmund could feel the emptiness within him, almost making him feel sick to the bone.

"That's the problem, Edmund..."Caspian whispered. "You're not a Vampire."

'_Not a... vampire_?'

"There is a reason why you can go into the sunlight, and there are reasons as to why you are so bewitched by Peter's beauty and charms. That reason, and that truth is, that you are in-fact sill Human. Though not entirely."

A messy concoction of emotions ran through Edmund's head, leaving him feeling dizzy and faint. '_Why is he saying this_?' Edmund thought, wanting to suddenly run away from Caspian. '_Why_?'

Edmund wanted to push Caspian away, and beg for him to stop. He wanted to yell, "_No! No! Please, no more! Tell me no more!_" But he couldn't. Edmund was shocked, silent and paralyzed with fear.

"I don't understand," the raven stuttered, feeling as if he couldn't breathe. "I'm a Vampire. I know I am, I even saw Peter do it himself. I felt his fangs rip into my flesh, as he injected me with his bite. I felt my body change, and saw myself disappear... I am a Vampire. I know I am!"

"Yes. You don't understand, Edmund. You don't understand a thing." Caspian replied. His voice, and eyes were softer, flowing across the room with a gentle aroma that it almost seemed misplaced in their conversation. Edmund was booming with fury, and utter betrayal. He didn't know whether to believe his beloved Peter, or to take what Caspian was telling him as the right truth. He was confused, and torn between truth, and lies. "The night you were turned, you were only injected with half of Peter's venom. He would have had to inject all of his venom to fully turn you into a Vampire, but that would take up too much of his energy, and he would most likely end up killing you during the process. Because you were injected with half, and Peter didn't have to do it for so long, you were able to transform into what I am; a creature of the night. A Vampire."

It was obvious that Caspian wanted to make this calm, and easy for Edmund to take in, but it was too late. Edmund was furious, and angry at both Peter and Caspian. Mostly with Caspian, and less with Peter, for he still did not believe the beautiful brown-haired male, entirely.

"How do you explain the loss of my reflection, and my fangs of which I can tear flesh from?" Edmund asked with a snap in his voice.

"You are half a Human, and half a Vampire. Your Human abilities enable you to sustain sunlight, and to believe the beautiful lies that you've been told. And your Vampire abilities allow you to enjoy blood, and fight back with minor strength. But with both Human abilities and characteristics, along with those of a Vampire, you do not need blood as much as full Vampires would."

Edmund was suddenly silent. '_Maybe these things Caspian are telling me, are in-fact, the truth? As wicked as they seem, they do not seem to be lacking. I want to believe him, oh how I do... but there is a large chunk in me that wish to deny his knowledge_.' He mused, feeling the weight of his options grow heavier with the stress.

"Regarding your reflection, well, it is hard to explain. Everyone has inner-reflection. Their soul in which they reflect themselves upon, and allow them to think about what wrong deeds they have done. But Vampires, don't get to do that. They are created to commit only sins. The moment you truly believed that you no longer had a soul, you refused inner reflection, allowing you to lose sight of who you **really **are." Edmund could feel himself growing uneasy, and fear engulfed him as Caspian gently knelt down beside him. Caspian remained calm, and gentle.

Had he truly lose sight of who he was, and allowed himself to become Peter's puppet after believing that he could never step outside the doors of that abandoned old Theatre. Was he really in love with Peter, or was it his devilish good looks that kept the raven spell bound?

"So, what you are basically telling me is; that I am in-fact very Human, still?" Edmund wasn't sure anymore. Caspian's words ran straight through him, like the ends of sharp daggers through his soul. He wanted to weep with desperation, scream with madness, and to laugh with utter humiliation.

"Why...?" Edmund asked in a whispered hiss, with his lower lip trembling.

"Why, you ask?" Caspian replied, slowly moving towards Edmund so that he could sit by his side. He pressed his body close to Edmund, slithering one strong arm around both of Edmund's shoulders, so that he may embrace the young raven in his arms and hold him like a consoling mother. "Why he stole your innocence from you, as well as your life? He has your soul, Edmund. And you let him have it. He only stole half of it from you, and you gave the rest to him willingly. You believed his lies, and fell into his arms with a passionate heart. You are partly to blame for what has happened." He caressed one of Edmund's cheeks, but with affection and in an almost lovingly gesture. "I told you why... because Peter is a cruel monster. He does nothing but cause pain to all those that are around him. He doesn't care who he hurts, as long as he gets what he wants."

"Is Peter's past truly plagued with darker secrets... Secrets that are, perhaps, too dark for me to even **want** to know?"

"Absolutely," Caspian replied without the slightest hint of hesitation, and his answer made Edmund sigh.

The older male caught the young raven's sigh, and he embraced him all the more tighter, but careful not to crush him. "You can't possibly be wanting to know yet more secrets about Peter, could you? Hasn't what I already told you, traumatized you enough?" He asked, with a smirk tugging his plump lips, and the subtle hint of mischief in his voice.

Edmund was quiet, before he mumbled, "only a bit. But it is because of what I know that I am curious to learn more. I over-heard Peter and Susan talking, once before, and Susan mentioned minor things about the dreadful things Peter had done in the past. She mentioned things about death and murder..."

Edmund's curiosity and his brief knowledge of Peter's past startled Caspian, but only slightly. He couldn't believe that Edmund was hungry for more information, and that he even possessed very secretive information about the King of that old, and abandoned Theatre.

"So you found out, did you?" Caspian asked, breathing his answer into the tuffs of Edmund's raven-black locks of hair.

Edmund's cheeks blushed slightly, and he answered back with a timid and unsure tone of voice. "I found out what?"

"That Peter isn't as perfect as you assumed." The older male replied with an air of coolness.

"Please, tell me Caspian. Tell me all that you know about Peter, please."

Caspian then smirked. He smirked a dark smile, nudging his nose into the tussles of Edmund's dark hair, and breathing in his sweet, sweet scent. "And why should I do that?" He asked, almost suspiciously in a way, which didn't fail to irk Edmund just a bit.

Edmund was unsure of what to do, and was suddenly over-whelmed with '_what to do'_. Caspian's actions were odd, and often seemed absurd. But Edmund longed to find answers, and his foolish, yet constantly starved curiosity always got the better of him.

"Because, Caspian, I will do anything to know. I didn't come this far for nothing." Edmund replied, with a deep tone of desire, a desire for knowledge and truth.

"You found out plenty. I told you what it was that I had been wanted to tell you, for I could not stand for you to be kept in the dark much longer. I will not tell you anymore."

Caspian's smile grew wider as he watched the younger speak with such ferocious determination in his eyes. Caspian was amused, for it was a drastic change in Edmund, and it made Caspian smirk, for this was the reaction he had wanted from him all along.

"You want to know everything?" He asked, peering into Edmund's dark, fiery eyes that blazed with a passion of curiosity. "I promised to tell you a few things about Peter, but not everything." Caspian's eyes grew darker, and with devilish delight as he smirked deviously at Edmund. "If you really want to know everything about your '_beloved_' Peter, then you will have to work for it. Are you positive that you want to know absolutely everything there is to him?"

Edmund nodded his head with desperation. "I do. I really do want to know."

Caspian's hand slowly trailed up Edmund's left arm, threatening to crawl all the way to the nape of his neck. He stared into Edmund's eyes, and saw the curiosity that danced behind them. He smirked. "You do realise that once you find out all that there is to know about Peter, what things you would have done to desire those answers will be a consequence?"

Edmund grabbed Caspian's wrist as the elder male's hand crawled up his lithe form. "You know that I know. I don't care anymore Caspian, I have learnt too much."

"Prove it."

"How can I prove it?" The young raven asked, and he didn't need to wonder anymore when he felt Caspian's plump lips moving in on his own...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Wow, it has been forever since I updated this story! Well, I hope (to those that are still reading this story) that you enjoyed this chapter, and look forward to more. I also want to apologize for not updating this story for those of you who have waited for updates on this story, and not received them. I sort of, lost interest in this story. I thought no one else enjoyed it anymore, and therefore I moved on to other stories in different fandoms. But whenever I received a review on this story, and saw that it was still being read, and that people still enjoyed it, I wanted to get back to writing it. I know this chapter must be, _rusty_... after all, I haven't written anything for this story in a while, and kind of lost the feel of it. I'm talking too much, so I'll make this quick. Thank you to everyone who is still reading this fic, and for those of you that have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me to know that it is a story that is still enjoyed. Hopefully, if people review this chapter and let me know they either enjoyed it, I will continue to write this. Hopefully, next month I will update a lot more quickly since my exams will be finished soon. That is only is there are reviews on this chapter!

Rant over. Thank you. :-)


	17. Denial

.

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<p>

Chapter seventeen: Denial

* * *

><p>Edmund could feel Caspian's lips against his, moving in a slow and gentle manner. The elder's kiss was soft and sweet, which took away from his rather intimidating presence and made him appear romantic.<p>

Caspian pulled away from the kiss and gazed into the brown orbs that now danced with lust. "Edmund," he exhaled onto the younger's now damp and buzzing lips. "Give yourself to me."

A devilish grin stretched his lips but to Edmund, the words that were spoken to him reminded him of the night his very existence had spiralled out of control -making Edmund suddenly question what motives Caspian may have. Were his intentions pure?

"No, I-... I can't do this." He hesitated, closing his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind.

Caspian was taken aback, and looked at the raven with a puzzled look in his eyes.

"I thought you wanted to know the truth, Edmund?" He asked, in a way that humiliated Edmund- he had come this far only to so suddenly decline Caspian's offer after begging him with such desperation before.

Edmund did crave the truth, but he pondered on whether it was right for him to learn more than what he is already aware of now. What will become of him if he hears something far more extreme than that of which Caspian has already informed him of?

"And if I regret all of this, wish I had never come in the first place, and then what do I do? I can't return to the life I once had, not in situation of which I am in right now. However I shall never be able to return to Peter, and crawl back into the many lies that lay within his embrace."

Edmund could feel what seemed as though his heart was breaking yet again. He was torn between his desires and what may be right. Why did he seek so greatly for information on Peter? Had he not grown to slowly love his sandy-blonde prince? Or was it that there was a deep emptiness in Edmund, that he felt he needed a reason to despise Peter, for he couldn't truly hate him even after all he had stolen from him- his humanity, his life, his innocence.

"Edmund, you need not worry of what secrets lurk within your sweet Peter's past, or what should happen to you. It is true that Peter has taken everything from you, leaving you with no other option other than to remain as his pet... But you forget something vital, Edmund; you are your own being. No one owns you, not even Peter." Caspian gazed lovingly into Edmund's eyes, his thumb caressing soft plump lips before whispering upon them. "It was you who made the decision to come meet with me this bright and early dawn, and it was your choice alone. Only you have the power to do as you so desire. If you wish to stop here, then by all means... be my guest. However, if you crave answers then follow me."

Caspian stood up and silently walked towards the set of double doors. He turned the handle and open only one before turning his whole body in Edmund's direction. "Remember Edmund, the choice is yours. Whatever fate you chose has been created by you alone... You know what to do."

Just as his foot took a step forward, Edmund's voice could be heard from behind where he stood, causing his body to come to an instant halt.

"Caspian," he said firmly, standing up in full-hearted knowing, as he stared at the taller male with determination burning within his dark coffee eyes. "Take me with you. I give myself to you, but only if I get what I want in return."

A smile crept upon Caspian's lips, in what some would assume as triumphant success. Although to Edmund, the smirk on the other male's lips spoke a different rhythm; one of which he knew was an inevitable fate now that he had spoken up. But it was too late to take a step back now, what's done was done and Edmund hoped it was the right choice to have made.

"To my bedchamber it is."

Edmund followed Caspian out and into the hall-way, where he was taken to the quarters of the building in which Caspian's bedchambers were situated. Edmund could feel a sense of anxiety building within him as he followed the male walking before him and upon arriving here by Caspian's side, Edmund had not even gone as far as to assume that their meeting would turn into such an event, but due to where they were both heading during this moment, Edmund couldn't help but feel as though Caspian had intended it for it to be this way prior to him arriving at the elder's humble home.

Abruptly, Caspian stopped in front of a large double-set of doors. They were large, looming tall over Edmund. He had never seen a set of doors as grand as the entrance of what he could only have assumed to be the room in which only Caspian could lay his head each bright and early morning.

The elder male pushed open both of the doors, revealing the luxurious space in which he spent most of his days. The room was dark, thick and heavy curtains blocking out all sunlight. Just as it was in Peter's room, except Peter did not slumber in such an extravagant manner, and in comparison to Caspian, Peter was a mere Lord, and Caspian was the true King.

Edmund gaped at the environment of which he was in, full of awe at how lavish everything was.

"You seem to look as if you are in shock Edmund," Caspian spoke, stepping into the room as he began to remove his blazer.

"There is no need to feel so tense," he continued, noticing Edmund's stiff position, his body still stood still at the doorway into Caspian's bedroom. "I assure you, I am a gentle and caring lover if that is what you fear."

But it wasn't what Edmund feared. Edmund's mind were filled with worries far greater than to that of a sexual matter, for what Caspian did with him could not differ any more from the unbearable pleasure he felt in Peter's arms. If anything, he assumed Caspian would lack in such a department when compared to his mighty Peter.

"No, this is not what I fear Caspian." Edmund replied lowly, gradually taking a step forward into Caspian's room which looked to be a heavy duty to have completed on his part, as if he didn't want to come in at all. "I only have worries of what consequences will fall upon me once this deed has been done. It is true what they say, Vampires truly are wicked."

Caspian turned to Edmund, fully facing the boy with an expression that bore the mixed emotions of humour, astonishment and offense. "You think of me wicked?"

Edmund quickly regretted his words. "No, I didn't mean- Well yes, somewhat."

The older male scoffed then shook his head, soft chocolate hair swaying gently to the motion. "I must say, I am rather offended by such a remark. I have shown you nothing but kindness, especially when it comes to Peter. Surely what he has done to you if far greater a cruel act than what I have done. I have done nought but tell you the truth that would only benefit you, dear Edmund. Yet after all I have done for you, you still come to see me as 'somewhat wicked'. I am truly baffled and angered by such a remark!"

Although Caspian was filled with anger, his voice still followed the tone of someone simply surprised and nothing more. But Edmund could tell from the look in Caspian big brown eyes, that wrath and hurt lurked within him.

"I... I apologise Caspian, but it is simply how I feel."

Caspian raised his hand, his trigger finger pointing towards the ceiling. "And how do you feel about Peter, your beloved King? From stealing your soul and treating you like his pet, you still don't see such behaviour as 'wicked'?" His words were running cold; the emotions he had put on display earlier had all but vanished, leaving nothing but the stale tone of pure irritation.

Edmund was at a loss; his eyes fell to the floor momentarily before darting right back up and in Caspian's direction. "Peter and I have a deep bond; it runs deeper than what most can see. Only we know what feelings and emotions run between us and we-"

Edmund's words were cut short as the elder male threw a dagger at his string of words, forcing himself in.

"-However, you have not a clear understanding of what disasters he has caused. The murderous and cruel things that he's done and will continue to do somehow do not faze you. You are still naive, and it shall be too late when you finally discover the truth." Caspian's words trailed off as he turned from the boy, all frustration in his voice swept away and only grimace left to brew.

The atmosphere in the room suddenly spiralled downwards, casting up a thick smoke of despair and misery within the confines of such a luxurious space. Edmund felt that he too had crashed down along with the atmosphere, his mind on the verge of exploding; this was too much. He couldn't take it anymore.

It was silent, neither of them willing to speak. Edmund felt he needed to say something, but couldn't. His plump lips trembled each time he cracked them apart and tried to whisper but a response, yet whenever he did the over whelming feeling of wanting to scream or cry was simply too powerful for him to deal with; until finally, he spoke up.

"What am I doing right now, Caspian? Am I not here to learn the truth?" His words felt fragile, broken words falling out in a distorted rhythm; pain and frustration swimming in his voice.

"You are torn, Edmund." Caspian responded, his back still turned as he spoke in a soft and subtle tone. "You are torn, but you know what Peter has done. You know it, yet you continue to deny it and repeatedly defend him."

A pause followed Caspian's words, which Edmund took the time to absorb the older male's words. Was Caspian right, or was the young raven simply making the situation far more difficult than what it really was? There was a dark secret he knew had to be uncovered, however he would never get to it if he continued to argue with Caspian.

"There are things that have happened that you could never believe, Edmund. Just show me how strongly you want this and I shall deliver it personally. You need not worry of what happens to you beloved Peter, for I assure you, your opinions on him will differ once you hear what I have to say. I do this not to cause you heartache, but to save you." Caspian turned, moving towards Edmund at a casual pace as he continued to speak without pause.

"This is for you Edmund; I do this for your benefit. I know Susan has acted coldly to you, but I hope you understand it is due to the fact that she is simply in love with Peter, and has been maddened by the horrors she has witnessed. She is nothing but a dainty fool."

Edmund was silent as listened carefully to Caspian's words, but there was a part of him that questioned Caspian's motives. "Is this truly for my benefit Caspian and not the words of a villain trying to corrupt one's mind against their master?" The young raven asked peering into the eyes that he felt manipulated his decisions and thoughts.

"There is something about you; yet I am unable to point out what it is that specifically speaks to me. It's as if you hold some form of power over me, different to Peter's. So hypnotizing..." Edmund's words slowly fading, falling into a daze as he was enchanted once again by an abyss of eyes that reminded him of brown diamonds.

Caspian smirked, wrapping an arm around Edmund's slender waist, pulling the boy closer so not an inch of space between their pressing bodies was felt. "Do you accept the deal or not?"

Edmund sighed; it was unsteady as he allowed himself to fall into Caspian's trust. Something he had been weary of ever since his dream, but with Caspian's words still singing into his ear he nodded. "I accept," he replied, gazing lustfully into the other's eyes as he lowered in on Edmund for yet another kiss.

* * *

><p>AN: I know it's been a long time since I've updated this story, and I apologise to those who felt as though this story had been abandoned due to this. However, I am here to assure you that it hasn't. I have had a few personal problems for the past year, and because of this writing became a struggle for me. Especially when it came to GYTM (_Give Yourself To Me_). I have a lot of plans for this story, some dark secrets I want to unfold as well as a few hot scenes *wink* but I can't promise that my updates will be fast and regular, I have a life outside of writing too! (sadly) Anyway, to those who have read this far and still send me messages and reviews asking about the story I want to say thank you for supporting me! It would be boring to write fanfic if there was nobody to share your stories with, etc. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and look forward to the next. I really love writing this story, but I am sorry if this chapter also seems to feel a bit rusty... It's been a long time. Below is a detailed message concerning a few reasons as to why updates have been delayed concerning GYTM and other stories I am writing, thank you.

.

.

_I have been writing this fanfic for quite a while now, and the story has developed shortly over the time in which I have written it. I still have many ideas as to how I can create a focused plotline in the story, in order to create a climax but the problem for me however, is writing it.  
>As some of you may already know, I was unable to update due to school, etc. And even so, now that I am done with school and have had three months off, I still didn't manage to update GYTM (<em>_Give Yourself To Me__). I still love the story and as I said earlier, I have many ideas for more chapters but I just can't seem to write them. To any fellow writer's out there; I'm sure you know what I mean when I say this. For some reason, it just isn't flowing for me anymore and it has become difficult for me to write. Perhaps it is due to personal reasons, but even so, I still love writing and want to force myself into doing it._

_If you do love the story and are patient, then I hope that when GYTM is continued you will be there._

_Thank you, Jannasaur_


	18. Trembling Fingertips

Warning; Rated M for Yaoi and Caspian/Edmund

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<br>Chapter eighteen: Trembling Fingertips

* * *

><p>Caspian began to plant delicate and soft kisses down Edmund's neck, occasionally stopping to gently suckle upon the sweet pale flesh he had so desperately craved. As he continued to generously adore Edmund's body with such gentleness, he started to unbutton the boy's shirt, revealing more of the delicious skin.<p>

He moaned deeply, almost groaning as his face pulled away from the nape of the raven's neck, gazing at a most wonderful sight; for Edmund's delicate chest had been revealed to him and at once, Caspian plunged in to taste its milky softness.

Edmund moaned every so smoothly, his voice not cracking or wavering, but flowing like an easy stream on the waves of utter pleasure. He could feel Caspian's soft plump lips pressing against his flesh, like velvety petals being scattered over his flesh.

"Oh Caspian," he whispered. His legs were beginning to feel weak, and his eyes had already rolled into the back of his head. Caspian was making him feel so good, and he didn't want it to stop.

The older male continued to caress Edmund's chest with his lips, while letting his fingertips carefully dance down the spine of his back and making their way down the back of the younger boy's trousers. Edmund reacted to the sudden intrusion of Caspian's hand with the petite tremor of his body as it shook ever so slightly to the elder's touch, but as soon as he was over the surprise of having another man's hand wriggle its way down his trousers to gently grope his plump buttocks, he simply moaned once again in a pleasure filled tone.

"I... I don't know what it is Caspian, but somehow, I feel natural with you." Edmund sighed, his lungs already short on breath.

Caspian smiled and stopped for a moment as he levelled himself eye-to-eye with Edmund. They gazed at one another for what was merely a few seconds, but felt like infinity to Edmund as Caspian chuckled and stroked back the black locks of hair that veiled the younger's eyes.

"Maybe you were mine in another life," was all Caspian said before running his hands through Edmund's hair and pulling him into another kiss.

However this time, their kiss felt different. There was a sense of warmth to it, a loving touch that was missing the first time their lips had met. For the first time, Edmund felt no regret and was completely lost in this feeling he was sharing with Caspian. He felt so at ease, his body enveloped by Caspian's arms as their mouths and tongues shared an intimate dance that sent shockwaves of electric through their bodies.

"Caspian..." Edmund whispered, his body shuddering as he felt their lips pull away from one another.

Their faces were still close, the tips of their nose gently tapped against the other.

"Edmund," Caspian replied, a loveable smile painted brightly across his face.

The sight of such a warm and gentle face coming from the man who brought nothing but mystery and often fear to Edmund caused his heart to skip a beat. A gentle shade of red crept over the raven's face as he stared in awe at Caspian's expression, before he felt the embrace around him loosen.

"Come." Caspian's hand went for Edmund's, intertwining their fingers as they held hands and walked towards the bed.

Caspian's bed was large, and a lot more extravagant than Peters. They would surely have enough space to do whatever they pleased, and Edmund could instantly feel the heat in his head rush lower as it brought his lust to life.

As he was thrown down onto the sheets of Caspian's luxurious bed, he didn't attempt to hide his arousal for Caspian, instead grinding against the older male with such eagerness that it caused the brunette to chuckle in shock at the younger's feverish burst of passion.

"What's gotten into you?" He asked, a top of Edmund as he continued to bump his hips up against Caspian's not even attempting to stop the carnal appetite growing within him.

He did not answer the older male's question, but repeatedly pressed his pelvis against the other's crotch in an unspoken demand for what he was so obviously seeking.

"Tell me what it is you want, Edmund." Caspian whispered, his voice low and husky as he too felt his body being brought to life. "What do you want me to do to you?"

As his own member began to grow in size, he too rolled his hips back up against Edmund's rock hard bulge. "Do you want me to touch you down there? Perhaps with my hands... or maybe my mouth?"

Edmund moaned loudly in response, his body trembling as he felt the elder rocking his hardened arousal back against his own. He wanted to feel Caspian's body, to taste his lips and feel his manhood deep within him. He wanted to feel it so bad he thought he would die if he didn't. "Please..." He mumbled, his fingers curling in as he scratched at the satin sheets that surrounded him.

Upon hearing the yearning sexual lust that leaked from Edmund's muttered words, Caspian felt as if he were about to explode and instantly brought the movement of his hips to a halt. Just like Edmund, he too could no longer take it and needed to desperately feel Edmund's lithe and slender body, and to have his body pressed up against the delicate form, enshrouding him with unspeakable pleasures.

With an unsteady hand, Caspian fumbled with the buckle on his belt taking no time to unfasten them so that he could unleash the heat that was now tormenting him. As soon as he had successfully undone his belt, he whipped out his male member faster than lighting and began to stroke the hard flesh now in his hand.

Edmund watched as Caspian's large hand ran up and down the length of his arousal, and couldn't help but want the same done to him. His eyes were glued, fascinated by such a marvellous sight that it caused him to feel a swarm of butterflies bubble up in his stomach.

"Edmund, show me." Caspian whispered, his tone dark and perverse. "Let me see you touch yourself."

Pale fingers moved towards the bulge suffocated under the fabric, preparing to release it from the tight clothes that covered it, while his eyes; large brown orbs stared at the captivating motion of Caspian's hand moving along his hard arousal as soft moans escaped his lungs.

Throwing back his head Edmund moaned deeply, feeling his hand come into contact with his own aching hard-on as it sent a series of tingles through his fingers. He felt as if he had been intoxicated, his logic fogged and his body acting on its own. He had no control over his actions, and was driven by the intense sensations that were devouring his body and destroying his mind to the brink of insanity. He didn't want anything but Caspian, his body practically screaming for his touch.

With intensity, both males stared at one another's arousals and their hands at work. Desire seemed to be the only thing lurking across their faces, and hunger filling their eyes. Caspian could feel the movement of his hand beginning to convulse, which only meant that he couldn't take anymore and needed to cum. He slowly brought his body over to Edmund, hovering over the younger male as he held the loaded shaft within his trembling hand. Edmund was still pumping at his own member, gently letting out small stuttered breaths of bliss as his long black eyelashes fluttered. Caspian watched, his own hand slowly beginning to pick up speed again as he felt himself unable to hold back from touching himself while being allowed to witness such a beautiful sight.

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, finally... some Caspian x Edmund smut! More in the next chapter... I have so wanted to write this, as Caspian and Edmund are also another pairing I really like. I hope that the update on this story will be enough to let all those who read this chapter understand that I'm not giving up on this fic! I love these pairings, and I have a story I want to tell so this story is not at all abandoned! I am just busy with my personal life, and I don't have much time to write which makes me really sad because I love writing! Keep checking my profile to get info on what's going on, or send me a PM. I always reply!  
>As always, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if so, please let me know in a review or PM. To know that there are still a few who are reading this story and like it would make me really happy. After all, it is reviews that make me want to write even more! Don't hold back on any constructive criticism, either! Constructive advice helps us writers to grow, so if I've made any mistakes, point them out!<p>

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing since my last update, I appreciate every single review I receive!

Special thank you: BlackJrocker13, Allie Danger and all the anonymous reviewers who make my day! I appreciate and love everyone's reviews.


	19. Lust

Warning; Rated M for Yaoi and Caspian/Edmund

* * *

><p>Give Yourself To Me<br>Chapter nineteen: Lust

* * *

><p>Edmund moaned, his eyelashes still fluttering as his hand remained clasped firmly at his arousal. He could feel Caspian's eyes watching him with an intense stare, and knowing this turned him on even more. He wanted to cum so bad and it wasn't going to be difficult. He sped up the strokes upon his member, hitting it up a notch and adding pressure every so often. He could feel his climax slowly building, getting closer to its peak until suddenly... he felt a warm sort of liquid hit his chest.<p>

Edmund opened his eyes, peering down as he was met with the warm release of Caspian's orgasm.

"Caspian!" He gasped, mostly from shock at how fast the older male had come.

Caspian's eyes were glazed, and his cheeks flushed as he still held onto his now limp member, eyes fixated on the spatters of the milky white substance upon Edmund's soft pale chest.

"I couldn't control myself..." He mumbled, slowly crawling to the raven's side before collapsing on the soft sheets that covered the bed.

Edmund couldn't believe how quick this had all been, and he still hadn't even reached his own orgasm. Was this it? No, it couldn't be. Edmund's body was still raging with the heat of lust, and he wasn't satisfied. If anything, the young boy would have to get Caspian hard again.

With his own arousal still standing strong between his thighs, Edmund lifted himself off of his back and sat up. Caspian's eyes were still closed, and he had one arm resting over his forehead. Edmund watched him, admiring his peaceful expression although he was still disappointed as he had seen so much promise in Caspian, and was anticipating what tricks he could do with that unbelievable package he had.

However, despite this, Edmund was still determined to see the skill that Caspian could do with those hips; and took it upon himself to find out as he slowly leaned in on the elder's crotch and took a hold of his flaccid member. Holding the brunettes shaft in his hand felt almost unreal, and although it wasn't aroused, Edmund could feel how powerful it was as well as how big it would feel inside him... Even the raven's own hand couldn't fully grasp it within his hold properly.

Feeling Edmund's much smaller hands carefully taking a hold of his member, Caspian's eyes slowly opened, finding sight of the boy staring at his manhood with wonderful curiosity. He didn't say anything, and decided to wait and see what the raven had in store for him.

Edmund firmly took both hands and placed them around the girth of the older male's member. He took a deep breath and began to slowly open his mouth as he lowered it onto the blushing tip of the shaft. In an instant and without hesitation, Ed could feel the strong head of Caspian's manhood in his mouth and the stale taste of his cum. He shuddered involuntarily, taken aback. But still he continued to go further, slowly pushing his head down and taking as much of the length into his mouth as possible until it his gag reflex. Edmund chocked, a gurgled sort of cough vibrated at the back of his throat.

Caspian was intrigued at the interesting show being performed before him; he could certainly tell that Edmund was no master in blow jobs, but his determination was endearing. As he continued to watch, Edmund started to draw his lips back and forth and created a rhythm as he bobbed his head up and down almost gagged each time the tip of the shaft hit the back of his throat. Engulfed by the wet and heated cavern of Edmund's delicious mouth, Caspian could no longer take the ecstasy that began to wash over his body. The feeling sent goose-bumps all over his flesh, and electric sparks through his veins as he was yet again brought to life.

As the older male's member began to harden, Edmund's wet lips pulled away from the heated flesh held in both of his hands. Saliva connected his mouth to the tip of Caspian's length soaked with his spit, and he smiled triumphantly as he ran his hands up and down the girth of the elder's growing erection. As he pumped at Caspian's hardening shaft, the texture of Edmund's saliva and the heat created by the movement of his hands created a pleasing sensation. Caspian moaned, groaning each time Edmund ran his hand down the base of the shaft.

"I couldn't let you finish and leave me unsatisfied, could I? I'm aching, so hurry up and get hard so you can put it in me." Edmund moaned, eyebrows furrowing as he stared at Caspian, hands still pumping furiously at his now fully erect male member.

Caspian could barely speak, his words lodged within his throat as he sat up halfway, resting on his elbows and muttering broken syllables of words that made no sense.

"Can you?" Edmund asked, almost like a devilish child. "Can you put in me?"

Caspian tried to nod, his eyes constantly threatening to roll to the back of his head.

"Pleeeeese," he begged. "Please, I can't take it anymore."

Edmund's hand became a blur, elevating the speed at which Caspian's second climax would be unleashed. He could feel it, a strong pressure building from within him; he wasn't far from coming again. Edmund's soft pink lips were plump and wet, dripping from them was saliva; strings of it descending from his chin and all over his hands. He continued to occasionally suckle at the tip of the brunette's hard-on, licking it greedily with his mouth wide open. Oh, what a dirty and erotic sight this boy was. Caspian wanted to come in his mouth, and to see his semen fill Edmund's beautiful mouth. He wanted to soil it, and make it is.

But just as Caspian screwed his eyeballs shut, and felt the slightest tingle of a shiver beginning to crawl up the spine of his back, all of Edmund's motions were brought to a sudden halt. It took a few moments, but eventually the older male opened his eyes staring at the boy with a look in his eyes that only conveyed his baffle.

Edmund stared at him, but in his chocolate brown eyes there was a different emotion; an emotion that was glazed over and cloudy. A look filled with nothing but pure, raw, carnal lust. Edmund wanted it bad, he needed it and Caspian could tell all too well.

"Come here," he sighed deeply, feeling his voice crack as it was unsteady with all the pleasure that was still coursing through his body.

Edmund crawled towards him, like a small kitten desperately seeking attention from their master. As he drew closer to Caspian's side, the older male pulled him into an embrace and began to press hot kisses against his lips. The raven was caught off by the sudden contact of Caspian's lips but complied by parting his lips ever so slightly and poking his tongue out as if to tease the brunette.

Caspian chuckled into the kiss as he playfully attempted to catch the raven's tongue with his own, and entangle them into an intimate and deep kiss. But Edmund was mischievous and giggling himself, even so as Caspian forcefully rolled on top of him. The older male straddled the younger boy, the heat of their hot arousals grinding against one another as the brunette fought for a kiss.

However, it wasn't long until Edmund had given up and given in to Caspian's sweet kiss.

Edmund could feel himself being seduced by passion once again, as he felt his kiss with Caspian deepen. It was a surreal feeling that constantly washed over him like a great wave, causing him to fall into a pit of nothing but utter desire and yearning. His hips picked back up again on their movements as he begged to be paid attention too, but this time he wasn't going to simply fall into pleasure and be taken over by the mere feeling of their heated members crashing against one another.

"I... I want it inside me, Caspian. Please, put inside me." He cried, his arms wrapped securely around the older male's neck.

Caspian could still feel Edmund's wet lips brushing against his own as they rocked up and down on each other's members, he knew also that Edmund had a feeling that if they let this continue, they would climax and it would have been Caspian's second time. Edmund didn't want that, he wanted Caspian to reach the blissful peak of his orgasm while slowly riding it out deep inside of the raven's curvaceous rear.

"Ugh, Caspian!" Edmund groaned, pushing his hips against Caspian's with force. "Please!" He begged; his voice loud and desperate.

* * *

><p>AN: It seems as if I'm on a roll today! Haha ;) Ah, the Caspian x Edmund smut seems to continue... I must say, I am enjoying this. I've really missed writing, and have missed this story. I'm sorry I haven't written all the smut into one chapter, but that would take me longer and I don't have the energy to write too much today. I hope you forgive me, but I also hope that these two updates will make up for the wait somehow? I will try my best to get all of the smut written soon. Wish me luck, your reviews motivate and inspire me! Constructive criticism is still kindly appreciated, and of course please let me know what you thought.

Thank you for reading, and thank you again to Allie Danger and Narniasgirl. I loved getting your reviews, they made my night!


End file.
